New Roomates In Past Thieves
by CIAgent Writer
Summary: 3rd in Trilogy. Huge Romy, lil Kurmanda, Kiotr, & St Tabitha. It's Chrismas time at the institute and only five stay when two new students show up from Remy's recent past. What will Rogue do about her boyfriend's crazy antics? Chapter 19-21 Up! Le Fine!
1. Mortal Combat & Shopping Buzzes

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* * *

****

ROGUE

~_Fall's gone by so quickly. Where'd all the time go?~_

~"Y' spent it all wit' Remy, remember?"~

~"Like how can she forget, you're like constantly gloating on that fact."~

~"Would you two mind shutting up?"~

Mah inner voices were at it again. For the most part they stayed quiet except for when Ah made the mistake of thinkin' a question. Usually, it was mostly inner Remy who did all the talkin', inner Kitty would butt in when it had somethin' ta do with fashion or gossip, an' mah inner Logan kept quiet except when he was tellin' them ta be quiet or threatin' ta kill Remy.

Ah sat up in bed an shook mah head tryin' ta clear the voices out. It was December 18, the first day of Christmas break. We'd all made plans ta go shoppin' for Christmas an' Hanukkah gifts (for Kitty) today as part of our celebration. In three days everyone would be leavin' the institute for where ever they called home—well almost everybody. Remy an' Ah were the only students stayin' since we really didn't have a home or even a boy/girlfriends home ta go ta. Ah thought about everyone who lived at the institute an' tried ta remember wear all they were goin'.

~_Let's see…Kitty an' Piotr are goin' ta Kitty's place, John's goin' home with Tabitha since they're now official, umm…Scott's goin' with Jean, big surprise there, then ta Hawii ta see his brother, Kurt's spendin' most of it in Germany than the last few days with Amanda, most of the younger students are just goin' home, Evan still hasn't come back so Storm's goin' home alone, that's pretty much everyone.~_

Ah'd walked over ta the mirror an' started ta dig around for the makeup Ah wanted ta use.

~_Damn, where is it…~_

~"Like there's the cotton candy eye shadow, like my absolute favorite shade of pink and blue!"~

Ah picked up the eye shadow an' applied the blue shade only. ~_Why did Ah buy this with pink in it?~_ As Ah finished changin' an' applyin' mah makeup Ah headed downstairs ta the livin' room where Ah found Piotr an' John hard at some PS2 game. Remy was leanin' over the back of the couch refing for the two of them.

"I win again."

"No way, Mate, you had to have fucking cheated."

"Non cheating, homme. He's beaten y' ten times in a row."

"Come on Mate, you play me now."

"Oui, only if y' want me t' kick y' ass as well, mon ami." Remy jumped down on the couch an' took the controller from Piotr. Ah took his place behind the couch an' two minutes later Remy had won. "What did I tell y'? Y' horrible, homme." Ah placed mah hands on Remy's shoulders an' gave them a little squeeze. He turned around an' smiled his cockiest smile. "Bonjour, mon Cherie!"

"He cheated, come on Sheila tell me he fucking cheated."

"Ah don't think so, John. He beat ya fair an' square." John slumped down in his seat an' turned the PS2 off. "Aww…don't be a sore loser, Ah'll play ya one before we hit the mall."

"You any good, Sheila?" He looked at meh warily as Ah sat down on Remy's lap takin' the controller from him.

"Truthfully, Ah don't even know what the game is called."

"Good, it's Mortal Combat."

"Umm…how do ya play this anyway."

"Just try and beat up y' opponent, Cherie. I'll help y'."

"No way, Mate. It's just me and the Sheila." Ah shrugged mah shoulders as the game started. Ah lost the first round but durin' the second one Remy put his hands over mine an' guided meh ta win the second round, an' the third one. "Shit, you helped her cheat, Mate!"

"Non, I'd never do t'at." Piotr an' Ah grinned as Remy threw his hands up in innocence as he winked at us.

"It is really sad when you lose to a girl as well, John."

"She fucking cheated! You all did!"

"Forget it, Ah'm goin' ta get some breakfast. Ah'll be back in a minute." Ah went ta stand up but Remy grabbed meh around mah waist an' pulled meh back down. "Somethin' ya wanted, Swamp Rat?"

"One kiss, before y' leave."

"An' if Ah don't?"

"I'll tickle y' until y' scream." He said this with such seriousness it made meh laugh as Ah went ta stand up again. True ta his word he started ticklin' meh an' Ah fell back onta the couch screamin'.

"Stop that! Remy, cut it out!" He stopped an' kissed meh quickly on the lips before lettin' meh back up. It still got ta meh, that he could touch meh without getting blasted by mah powers. "Are ya happy now?"

"Oui, I t'ink I'll join y'."

"I will too."

"Yeah, what the hell."

* * *

****

GAMBIT

De four of us walked int' de dining room t' find Kitty on a shopping buzz. Kurt was also on a buzz, but his came from all of de sugar he was eating—glazed doughnuts, sugar-cinnamon toast, and Count Chocula cereal.

"Like, I can't wait to go shopping and like find all the most awesome gifts for everybody."

"Girl, vhat have ja been smoking?"

"Like what do you mean, Kurt?" She was talking a mile a minute and she did remind me of someone who was on a high. Piotr sat down next t' her and tried t' get her t' slow down for a minute.

"Kitty, you need to calm down because we cannot understand you."

"Like why not? I'm just excited about going shopping. I'm like gonna find you guys the like most awesome Hanukkah gifts ever."

"Yeah, that's great Kitty, but Ah'm not lettin' ya near mah car until ya slow down. Ya sound worse than Quicksilver an' that's sayin' a lot." I smiled as I pulled de pieces of toast out of de toaster and brought t'em t' de table as I sat down next t' Marie. She took a slice of it and munched on it t'oughfully as she watched Kitty continue to yammer on 'bout what all she was going t' buy.

"…For Jean, I was thinking about like getting her a necklace; for Scott, I was going to get a sweater; for Tabitha, I was going to find the most awesome belt I could…" Kitty kept up her chatter for de entire time we were eating and for as long as it took us t' walk t' de garage.

I bent down and whispered int' Marie's ear. "Does she keep t'is up in her sleep?" She looked up at me wit' a smile as she nodded yes. Kitty continued t' walk ahead wit' Kurt as Piotr hung back for a moment t' ask us somet'ing.

"I do not understand Hanukkah. What is the difference between it and Christmas?"

"Well, mon ami, one starts before de ot'er and is a Jewish holiday…" Marie elbowed me hard as she took over.

"Piotr, Hanukkah lasts eight days, each day they light a candle and exchange a gift. The first seven days are small gifts but the last night it's a more decent sized one. So ya probably will need eight gifts for Kitty an' her parents." Piotr got a worried look at de t'ought of so many gifts. "Don't worry, the first seven days are tiny thin's like M&Ms or somethin'." He nodded wit' understanding t'is time as he quickened his pace t' catch back up wit' Kitty before she destroyed someone's car in her excitement.

"Eight gifts, huh. I'm glad y' Christian." She gave me anot'er sharp jab as we walked int' de garage.

* * *

****

ROGUE

We caravaned ta the mall so Ah followed Kurt ta Amanda's house before we hit the mall. Once there we split up inta couples with the promise of meetin' up in the food court later on. Ah dragged Remy inta the dollar store first.

"Chere, what are we doing here?"

"Ah just thought Ah should respect that Kitty's Jewish an' go with the whole eight gift thin'. Ah mean she buys everyone else Christmas gifts, so it would only be fair if someone got her Hanukkah gifts." Ah walked around the store handin' Remy different items--a bag of M&Ms, Skittles, some new chap sticks, a small compact of eye shadow, another compact with matching blush, the latest Teen People, an' a new romance novel. Remy peered down at meh from over the top of the pile of stuff in his arms.

"T'ink y' got enough, Cherie?" Ah shook mah head no as Ah handed the cashier the money an' we left.

"No, Ah still need ta get her an eighth gift." We walked past a jewelry store an' Ah saw a pair of matchin' "best friends" necklaces. "Ooo…that would be perfect." Ah dragged Remy inside an' bought them.

"What am I supposed t' give her t'ough?" Ah thought it over as we passed Deb's an' saw a gorgeous sweater even for pink.

"How 'bout that, we can wrap them up tagether." He led meh inside an' bought the sweater. "Well, that takes care of Kitty, now for everybody else." We walked around the mall an' picked out gifts for Piotr, Kurt, Amanda, John, Tabitha, Jean (as much as Ah hated buyin' her somethin'), Scott, Bobby, Ray, Amara, the other younger students, Beast, the professor, Storm, an' Logan. Ta keep it simple Remy an' Ah bought stuff from the two of us except when we saw somethin' special for one of our close friends.

We met the others in the food court an' talked about our plans for the break over burgers, fries, an' shakes.

"I like can't wait to go back home! You're going to love my parents, they're like the best."

"Kurt when are you coming back to Bayville? my parents are actually looking forward to seeing you."

"I'll be back ze 28th. I'm surprized ja parents want to zee me again, after vhat happened lazt time."

"They forgave pretty easily, especially once I explained."

"My mom is just gonna love you, John. She's huge on foreign guys."

"Well, at least one Sheila will like me on this shitty break." John winked at us as Tabitha got flustered.

"Are you saying I don't like you! Fine stay at the institute, see what I care." John spent the rest of the meal tryin' ta apologize.

"Remy, are ya goin' home ta New Orleans?"

"Non."

"Don't ya think ya family misses ya?"

"Non."

"Don't ya miss ya family?"

"Non."

"Do you still love meh?"

"Oui! Why do y' ask?"

"Just wanted ta make sure ya were listenin'." Ah frowned at him as he tried ta change the subject.

"So Piotr, t'ink y' can handle Hanukkah?"

"I suppose so."

"Like, girls are you ready to go shopping for the boys?"

"Vhat are ve supposed to do?"

"Duh, Kurt, you shop for your girlfriend, me, remember?"

"Mon Cherie, will have de best gift ever."

"No fucking way Mate, I'm getting Tabitha the best gift." We walked away leavin' them to argue over who was gonna find the best gift.

"So like what are you going to get Remy?"

"Ah don't have a clue. Ah've never had ta shop for a boyfriend before."

"Don't worry, we'll help you."

"And like when did you get experience in this department Tabby?"

"I've had tons of boyfriends." Ah walked a little apart from Tabitha an' Kitty an' beside Amanda.

"What are you gonna get for Kurt?" She looked lost in her thoughts as Ah tried talkin' ta her.

"Hmm…what did you say?"

"Ah asked what ya were gonna get for Kurt?"

"I don't know, I mean what do you get for a guy that seems to have everything?"

"That's mah same problem."

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"So Mate, what are you going to get the Sheila?"

"I don't know, maybe jewelry?" ~_What do y' get de girl who has everyt'ing.~_

"No way, you have to get her something special."

"Like what, homme?"

"Shit, I don't know, she's not my girlfriend."

"Piotr, what are y' getting Kitty?" He shrugged as he continued walking along looking int' de shop windows.

"Hey, I know. Ve could get zem all matching gifts."

"Hell no, those Sheila's are not going to all go for the same fucking thing."

"Besides, mon ami. T'ere's no t'ought involved if we do t'at."

"Good point, so vhat do ve do?"

"Non clue, mon amis." I peered int' a jewelry store window and saw a ring t'at I t'ought she might like. ~_Non, I've already given her a ring, and a necklace. What do I get for her?~_

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I just loved that scene with Bobby and Ray running around like a motor bike! That was sooo funny!!!!!!! Yeah for new episodes!

Ok, I hate to admit this but I seriously need reviews! I don't have a boyfriend so I don't have a clue as to what they should get each other as gifts! HELP ME PLEASE! *groveling I'M BEGGING YOU! *more groveling PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Mistletoe & Surprise Visitors

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* * *

****

ROGUE

The day at the mall had passed by without much trouble. It still puzzled meh though why Remy had been so upset about meh mentionin' New Orleans. ~_Why wouldn't he want ta go back? Isn't that what Christmas is about--seein' ya family?~_

~"T' much bad stuff down t'at road for Remy."~

~Isn't that why Ah'm here? Ta go down that road with ya?~

~"Non, Remy don't want ta go back."~

~Why? What happened?~

~"Non, I ain't gonna say anyt'ing."~

~Damn, why can't Ah just look straight inta his memories? Why do Ah have ta deal with his stubborn personality?~

~"Remy not stubborn, just right—all de time."~

It was Friday night an' Ah was standin' in mah room tryin' ta get ready for the small party we were havin' down stairs where everybody was exchangin' their gifts. Ah grabbed up mah pile an' headed down the front stairs ta the community room.

"Hey, like what took you so long." Ah entered the room ta find nearly everyone coupled off. Remy was standin' by the fireplace talkin' ta John, Tabitha, Kurt, Piotr, an' Kitty, who waved meh over. John was holdin' a small bough of mistletoe over Tabitha's head.

"Come on Sheila, one kiss."

"No way!" She shoved him back an' Remy caught his arm before he fell inta the flames.

"Mate, how do you get the girls so easily?"

"It'd be my charm, mon ami." He slid an arm around mah waist as Ah put the packages down.

"Ooo…gifts! Where's mine?"

"Cool it Kitty, ya can't start openin' them till tamorrow. An' Piotr's gonna make sure of that." Ah gave Piotr an' Remy a wink as Kitty looked at meh questioningly.

"And like why not?"

"Because Hanukkah doesn't start till tomorrow. An' if Ah remember correctly, ya only open one gift a day." Ah handed over the eight boxes tied tagether with a piece of ribbon. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she threw herself at meh in a hug. Ah closed mah green eyes an' opened mah red on black ones as she squeezed meh.

"You are like so sweet for remembering!" She let go of meh an' Ah relaxed as mah eyes went back ta green. ~_Thank God, for the professor's trainin'.~_

"Here, mon amis." Remy handed Piotr an' John their gifts as Ah gave Tabitha an' Kurt theirs. John's eyes reflected the firelight in his excitement as he tore the paper off.

"No shit! Awesome candles, Mates!"

"Just a little somet'ing for y' obsession. Just don't burn our room down or anyt'ing." Piotr then opened his next t' reveal a sketch pad.

"Thank you, my friends. It will give me something to do on the plane." Kurt opened his next ta find a picture frame. Around the edge it said 'Siblings 4Ever' an' on the back Ah'd written 'To My Loving Brother, The Fuzzy Blue Dude'. He grinned as he examined the picture in the frame that had been taken after the Romeo an' Juliet play. Ah was still in costume an' Kurt had his inducer turned off so it was really a comical picture.

"Zank ja, Rogue."

"Ya welcome." Tabitha opened her gift next. She squealed with joy at the necklace we had gotten for her. It was silver an' said 'Devil' on it.

"It's great, thanks you guys!"

Ah smiled as Ah turned ta take the rest of our gifts around the room. Remy an' Ah received a lot of thank yous from everybody before we got back ta the others on the couch.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

De next t'ing I remember was being bombarded by gifts from our friends. Rogue opened hers first and found a necklace from Kurt and Amanda t'at said 'Schalk', Rogue in German. "Thanks, Kurt. It's really cool!" She smiled up at him as she opened de next one from Kitty and Piotr.

"Umm…Kitty, Ah already have this makeup."

"Like no you don't. You've been like using mine, so like when I leave tomorrow, you'll be needing your own."

I laughed as she opened and closed her mout' in astonishment. "Yeah, Ah guess Ah have been. Oops."

"It's like totally cool. I think it's great that you're like no longer wearing dark colors."

Rogue opened her next gift which was from John and Tabit'a. It was a set of incense wit' a burner.

"Something to remind you of me while we're gone, Sheila." John winked at Rogue as Tabit'a jabbed him in de stomach and I shot him a deat' glare. I began opening mine next and started wit' de one from John and Tabit'a. It was a cigarette lighter wit' de King and Queen of Hearts on it.

"John what's is t'is for?"

"So you'll stop stealing my lighter, when you go out for a cigarette, Mate."

"Ya smoke!" Rogue turned on meh and never was I so grateful t'at looks really can't kill.

"Only when Logan makes us get up at five in de morning for training."

"That's no excuse."

"I'm nineteen, Cherie. It's not illegal or anyt'ing."

"That's not the point, it's against the rules."

"Since when did y' care 'bout de rules, hmm mon Cherie?"

"Shut up." I gave her a wicked grin as I opened the next box t'at was from bot' Kurt and Amanda. It was a black t-shirt that read 'Stop Reading My Shirt'. I laughed because I'd remembered pointing it out yesterday but had no clue when Kurt would have been able t' buy it wit'out me seeing him.

"T'anks, homme." I opened de box from Kitty and Piotr last t' find an extremely nice poker set, complete wit' four decks of cards, poker chips, and automatic shuffler.

"Like to give you guys something to do while you're stuck here with the grownups."

"T'ank y', mon amis. It's great." ~_When was de last time so many people t'ought t' get y' a gift? Been a while t' say de least.~_

The night passed t' quickly for my taste. De t'ree of us went back t' our rooms carrying new stacks of gifts. John and Piotr started packing t'eir stuff up so I left t'em and went down de hall t'wards Rogue and Kitty's room. I knocked and heard an agitated Kitty from inside.

"Like, Bobby, if you're bugging me again, GO AWAY!"

"Non, it's not Bobby, but if it's a bad time…" De door flung open and Marie came flying out. "Mon Dieu, what's wrong, Cherie."

"Ah can't take it anymore in there. She's drivin' meh up the wall."

"T'at bad?"

"Worse. Ya wanna do somethin'. Everybody's packin' an' Ah feel a little left out."

"Oui, we'll break in my new poker set." I led her back t' my room long enough t' grab de set and we walked back downstairs t' the community room. The room was in shambles from de party and Logan and Ororo were trying t' clean it up some. The tree was nearly falling over from being top heavy, (A/N - Let's just say Bobby got to it.) and Logan was crawling on de ground beneat' it trying t' set it back up.

"Need some help, Wolvie?"

"What? Oww…" He tried t' stand up but banged his head off one of de lower branches. He t'en backed out and stood up rubbing de back of his head. "Something I can do for you two?"

"Non, just wanted t' know if y' needed help."

"No thanks, Gumbo. I think I've got it under control. Where's your buddies, the Russian and Orange?"

"Mon amis are packing, like everybody else." I shrugged as I led Marie out of de room and t'wards de living room. "Here's as good a place as any, non?"

"Yeah, ya want ta deal, or should Ah?"

"Well, t'at all depends, what kind of game we gonna play?"

"What are ya getting' at Swamp Rat?"

"I just want t' know what game we're playing."

"Well, Ah don't know, ya think of one."

"Ok, how 'bout war?"

"Too long."

"Bull Shit?"

"Ya know the second Ah lie."

"Strip Poker?"

"REMY LEBEAU!"

"Follow De Queen?"

"Fine, but we ain't playin' strip poker, ya hear?"

"I hear, but t'at doesn't mean I won't t'ink 'bout it." She knocked me over de back of de head wit' de box as I started t' deal out de cards. "Queens and sevens are wild, mon Cherie."

* * *

****

ROGUE

A few hours passed before Ah was out of poker chips. "Ya win again, Sugah. Just like always."

"I'm not called Gambit wit'out reason."

"Boy, that didn't sound the least bit cocky, now did it?"

"Who's cocky, Cherie?"

"Ya are, an' ya know it."

"Y' wound me real bad, Cherie." He placed a hand over his heart and gave meh his best hurt expression. Ah gave him another whack across the back of the head as Ah stood up.

"It's getting' real late an' the others are leavin' really early tamorrow. Ah want ta make sure Ah'm up ta say goodbye." He put the cards an' chips back inta the box an' left it on the coffee table. "Ya comin'?"

"Oui." He put an arm around mah waist as we climbed the stairs. Outside of mah door Ah could still hear Kitty scramblin' ta pack her stuff. "Petite's still at it?"

"Yeah, she's tryin' ta take everythin' with her." Ah went ta open the door but Remy pulled against it keepin' it shut. "What do ya think ya doin…" Ah turned around an' he silenced meh with a kiss. As he leaned back Ah tried talkin' again. "…Sugah?"

"Giving my girl a goodnight kiss." He kissed meh again, an' this time Ah parted mah lips lengthenin' the time we spent there kissin'. Ah was leanin' up against the door an' he had one arm around mah waist an' the other one on the door. All of a sudden Ah felt mahself fallin' inta the room with Remy landin' on top of meh.

"Like oh my God, I didn't realize you two were like making out, out there. I'm like so sorry." Kitty had opened the door on us causin' us ta fall in. She had jumped back just in time an' was standin' there tryin' her best not ta laugh at us. "Did you two like have a nice trip?"

"Oui, but I should be going. Bonsoir, Cherie, Petite" Remy left the room with his half bow, leavin' meh alone wit' Kitty.

"I'm like soo sorry, but that was really funny. That'll be like the highlight of my entire vacation!"

"Kitty, ya are so dead if ya tell anyone."

"Like what's the big deal, you two are dating. Who cares if you were like making out?"

"The point is it's one thirty in the mornin'. Ah think someone might care."

"Oh, yeah. Have I like been packing all that time?"

"Yes, now how about some sleep. Ya can finish in the mornin'." Ah quickly changed inta pajamas an' flung mahself onta mah bed. ~_Actually strip poker wouldn't have been t'at bad.~_

~"T'at's what Remy t'inks t'."~

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I was woken up by de sound of John and Piotr dragging t'eir luggage out of de room. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock t' see t'at it was already ten in de morning. ~_Merde, t'at will teach me t' stay up so late. But it was wort' it, even wit' t'at little fall.~_ I crawled out of my warm bed and shivered as I hurried t' put on some clot'es. "Merde, t'is place cold enough?"

"It is not to bad."

"Damn it, Piotr, you fucking grew up with Eskimos. I never even heard of this shit called snow 'til I moved here."

"But y' do enjoy de snowboarding, non?"

"You shut up too, Mate." I smiled as I pulled on a t-shirt t'en t'rew on my trench coat over top for added warmt'. John not only had a suitcase in his one hand but his snowboard perched over one shoulder. ~_T'ere's no way for him t' deny he likes snowboarding.~_

I walked wit' t'em down stairs t' find de front hall in complete chaos as people dragged t'eir stuff outside t' be packed int' de four cars t'at were going t' de airport. Marie was standing in one corner wit' Kitty and Kurt.

"Like you have to promise me that you'll IM me everyday."

"Kitty, Ah don't have a screen name."

"Like you do now. I set it up last night for you."

"Kitty…"

"I put like everyone on your buddy list so there's no excuse for you to ignore us all break."

"Kitty…"

"Your screen name is piazza31chik…he's like your favorite isn't he?" (A/N: That really is my screen name so if you want to IM your reviews, that's cool with me to)

"Kitty, Ah didn't ask ya ta do that."

"Like I know, but that's what friends are for, right?"

"Thanks."

"Ja vill talk to me to, right Rogue?"

"Of course Kurt."

"Kitty, we should be going now." Piotr and I had been standing t'ere listening t' t'em for a while before we decided t'at if t'ey still planned t' leave t'ey should really be going.

"Oui, Petite, if y' don't go now, y'll be stuck wit' me all break."

"Uh…like no way am I watching you two like make out the whole time!"

"Vhat are ja talking about?"

"KITTY!"

"Oops, like I said to much. Bye!" Kitty grabbed two of her suitcases leaving de ot'er four for Piotr t' carry. He shook his head as he grabbed two of t'em.

"Here, mon ami. I'll help." I grabbed de last two and headed outside wit' him.

"Tabitha, why do you need so many fucking suitcases?"

"Because I want them, so there." Storm was frowning at de two of t'em as t'ey argued but didn't say anyt'ing 'bout John's language. ~_T'ere are just some battles y' can't win…t'is would be one of t'em.~_

"Hey, I'll see y' hommes later." All of de students waved t' us as I stood next t' Marie on de front stairs.

"Bye Kitty! Bye Kurt! See ya guys soon!" De cars slowly drove away down de driveway and out of sight t'rough de front gates.

"So who's up for some training?" Logan had come up behind us as de professor and Beast went inside.

"Ya gotta be kiddin', Wolvie. Ah ain't doin' a speck of trainin' all break, except for what Ah've already planned for mahself."

"And what's that Stripes."

"Ah'm gonna see how long Ah can keep up Remy's powers." Wit' t'at she closed her eyes and reopened t'em t' reveal de eyes I knew t' well as my own. She took off her gloves and tapped Logan on de nose. "See, Ah'm trainin'. Ya happy."

"Whatever." He turned and walked inside leaving us alone.

"So what should we do first now t'at we practically have de mansion t' ourselves?"

"Ah don't know about ya, but Ah'm takin' the longest bubble bath on record since no one's around ta interrupt meh."

* * *

****

ROGUE

Ah, finished mah bubble bath an' threw on an old sleeveless tank an' a pair of boxer shorts before headin' back down stairs. It was nearly five o'clock when Ah found Remy in the livin' room playin' a game of chess with Beast. "So who's winnin'?"

"He is." Remy sounded distant as he knotted his brow tagether in concentration. Ah sat down on the floor beside the game ta watch as Remy made his next move. "Check, homme."

"I'm afraid that you fell into my trap, Remy, once again." Beast moved one of his pieces forward takin' out Remy's queen. "Check mate."

"Merde, t'at's five times in a row."

"Remy, Ah think ya worse at chess, then John is at PS2."

"T'at hurts Cherie, t'at really hurts." He looked down at meh with his famous pouting expression as Beast set the board up for another game.

"Would you like to play, Rogue?"

"No, Ah know when it's best to just admit defeat." Right then, the door bell rang. "Ah wonder who that could be?" Ah stood up ta go answer it but Beast stood up as well.

"Rogue, it could be a protestor. It would be safer if you stay here."

"First of all, Ah don't think a protestor would ring the doorbell, an' secondly, wouldn't it be best if someone normal answered the door?"

"Alright, but be careful."

"It's not like an axe murderer's gonna be on the other side or anythin'." Ah walked outta the room tawards the front hall. Through the glass doors Ah could see a tall slim blonde girl with a boy who was built similarly ta Remy slightly behind her. The only difference was this guy had short, styled hair an' a clean shaven face. Ah opened the door cautiously.

"Hullo." She had an English accent that made me think of Risty right away. ~_No, can't be Mystique, she wouldn't be that stupid would she?~_

~"No, doesn't smell like her."~

"Who are ya, an' what do ya want?"

"My names Elisabeth and this is my brother, Brian, and we're here to see Remy LeBeau. He does live here right?"

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Well, what do you all think? Well, click on that little purple button and tell me for gosh sakes. I could still use ideas for what Remy and Rogue should get for each other for Christmas! Don't make me beg and grovel more. *Pouting.

I told you, I'd throw in some new characters, you'll recognize them soon enough if the British accent thing and names haven't already clued you in.


	3. New Roomates In Past Thieves

(A/N: I really am a dumb ass. I can't believe I put this out there in the first place with so many damn mistakes. Well, I've fixed it up, added some details I wanted…blah, blah, blah…I'm boring myself now with my own stupid jabber. Just read and enjoy the new and improved "New Roomates In Past Thieves".)

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Hullo." Ah could see now that the girl was a good three inches taller then meh but Ah couldn't see any signs of mutation on her. ~_That's just great, some freak shows up an' Ah can't tell anythin' about her from her appearance. What the hell was the point of all of Logan's trainin'?~_

"Who are ya, an' what do ya want?" Ah could see now that the boy's resemblance ta Remy stopped right after height an' hair color. Not only was he clean-shaven an' had shorter hair, but he wasn't angular an' lanky but toned an' muscular like Piotr. Ah continued ta glare at the girl though.

"My names Elisabeth and this is my brother, Brian, and we're here to see Remy LeBeau. He does live here right?" ~_Who is she an' how does she know Remy? REMY!~_

~"Oui, mon Cherie. What is it?"~

~Who is she?~

~"Remy don't know her, must have met her after y' absorbed Remy."~

~Oh, that's real comfortin' considerin' that would be after we started datin'.~ The girl started inta a fit of gigglin' that could have easily competed with Kitty. "What's so funny?"

"Luv, you're completely jealous, I'm not here to steal your boyfriend or anything."

"Ah am not jealous, what makes ya think Ah am?"

"Well, I don't even have to use my powers to tell you're the jealous girlfriend Remy's told me all about. That would make you Rogue, right?"

"Yeah, but ya still haven't told meh how ya know Remy." Ah opened the door more ta let them in against mah better judgement.

"BETSY! What are y' doing here?" Remy had come inta the room, probably ta make sure it hadn't been an axe murder, either that or he lost another game of chess ta Beast.

"Ya know her?"

"Um, well, oui, we worked t'get'er."

"In New Orleans?"

"Non, England."

"When were ya in England?" Ah was bein' completely ignored at this point which just pissed meh off all the more.

"Well luv, you told me if I was ever down on my luck to drop by here. If I'm ever down on luck, it's now, especially now that you creamed Sinister. Why didn't you tell me you were gonna kick the shit's ass?" ~_Did she just call him 'luv'? She's so dead!~_

"Sorry, but I didn't know I was doing it neit'er."

"How does she know 'bout Sinister? Hello…" ~_Ya shit, how dare ya ignore meh! Ah'm ya girlfriend remember…Ah'm standin' right under ya nose an' ya completely ignorin' meh!~_

"Hey, you've stopped talking in third person. Thank God, it was a little annoying for an entire week, I don't know how I'd handle it long term."

"A week, long term…would someone please tell meh what's goin' on?"

"Cherie, t'is is Betsy Braddock, we worked t'get'er in England."

"Yeah, Ah got that part. But when? Why?"

"Oh, um, well, y' see, when I left in September t' work for Sinister he had me work wit' Pyslocke here."

"Ya left me in a New York Bar ta work with this bimbo!"

"I'm not a bimbo! And you really don't have room to talk, luv." She was lookin' meh over an' examinin' the boxer shorts an' revealin' tank top Ah had put on.

"Shut up! Remy LeBeau, it's bad enough what ya did ta meh, but this…this just tops the cake."

"Cherie, we were partners on a job, t'at's it."

"Right, an' Ah'm the Queen of England."

"Well, y' are de Queen of my heart, but not England Cherie."

"Ah ought ta choke ya right now ya filthy lyin' Swamp Rat."

"Rogue, that's enough. Please, treat our guests with respect." The professor came wheelin' in with Logan right behind him. Logan looked about as pleased as Ah did about our 'guests'.

"GUESTS! This girl…she…grrr!"

"She has done nothing wrong. She's here to ask for our help, and that is what we are going to do—help her."

"Ah ain't helpin' no bimbo, that stole mah boyfriend for a week!"

"I didn't steal him, I stole a jewel with him. There's a big difference there, luv."

"T'at's what I've been trying t' tell y', Cherie."

"Elisabeth, Brian, why don't you come into my office where we can discuss some matters." The professor wheeled back outta the room with the two 'guests' close behind him.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"Why didn't ya tell meh about this?"

"I didn't t'ink it was important, Cherie." Logan was watching us like a hawk, probably waiting for de moment when Marie gave him de ok t' tear me limb from limb.

"Ya don't think much when it comes ta meh, do ya Swamp Rat?"

"I'm sorry, Cherie." I honestly was sorry, but she was completely livid at de moment and was in no mood for forgiving. "We'll talk later when y' calm down." Her eyes were literally burning red at the mere suggestion of putting de conversation off one minute.

"No, we're talkin' 'bout this now."

"What do y' want t' know, Cherie?"

"Everythin', an' ya ain't leavin' out a single detail this time."

"T'is could be a long story."

"Ah got the time if ya do." I took elbow and led her int' de library. "Hey, what the…let meh go!"

"Shh…I just want t' talk in privacy wit'out Wolvie over t'ere ripping me t' shreds." I pushed her inside de room and shut and locked de door behind me. *BANG!

"GUMBO! You better open this door up right now!"

"Mon dieu, can't a homme talk t' de femme in peace?"

"You've got five minutes, Gumbo, before I tear this door off it's hinges."

"Start talkin', Swamp Rat."

"What is it, wit' all t'ese mean nicknames?"

* * *

****

PSYLOCKE

We were following an older gentleman down a hall. It was just a guess that he was Professor Xavier. Well, Brian this is it.

We wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't…

Hey, I know, luv. But keep in mind this guy's a telepath, just like me. So you have to watch what you think.

You're very observant, Elisabeth.

Of course, luv. Comes with being a telepath, right?

Hmm…yes. We entered an enormous office that had so many expensive items hanging from the walls and decorating the room that my thief instinct wanted to take over.

We want to be welcomed to stay, so stop scoping the place out.

Since when did you become a telepath, Brian?

Don't need to be one to see you're staking out a room.

"I'd like to welcome you both to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. I'd also like to apologize for Rogue's rudeness, she's actually a very nice girl."

"Just the jealous type, huh?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but we're here to talk about you." He pulled two file folders out of a drawer and began writing in them. "Now Elisabeth do you have any other powers other than telepathy?"

"I really prefer Betsy or Psylocke, and I can create this blade thing using my powers." He looked up at me but not with fear, or questioning, it was more of curiosity.

"What about you, Brian." Brian rattled off his powers in his bored monotone that he usually used on me when he was lecturing.

"Heightened strength, agility, and flight." Xavier scribbled down some notes in his folder before closing them. He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his temple and I just barely caught what he was saying since it wasn't directed at me.

Rogue, Remy, please come to my office.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

We sat down across from each other at de library table t'at was still littered wit' books no one had put back yet. I sighed before I started my explanation.

"Cherie, when I left wit' John he took me straight t' Sinister at t'at warehouse. Sinister t'en told me I was t' go t' England and steal a jewel from Angel."

"Wait, ya mean Warren?"

"Oui, I was also told I was going t' be working wit' someone from over t'ere. I protested saying I worked alone, but y' don't ever tell Sinister what t' do. When I showed up in England, I was greeted by Betsy. I didn't even know I was t' be working wit' a girl, I swear."

"Ya shouldn't swear, Swamp Rat."

"Oui, I shouldn't. We spent four nights staking out Angel's home watching his movements, so forth so forth, all t'ings good t'ieves do." She gave me an accusing look after t'is. "Not'ing happened. For de most part we passed de time talking about our families and all t'at good shit. T'at's when I told her t' come here if she was ever down and out. She's a damn good telepat' t', because almost immediately she picked up on me missing y'.

"On de fift' night, we made our move. It was simple, easy, and Angel don't even know who done it. We were in and out in less t'en fifteen minutes." I grinned in pride as I remembered how well t'at job had gone off. From Marie, I received a killer glare. "But stealing is not right, Cherie, but I had t' do it or else Sinister would have killed y'." Despite my defense she was still looking pissed off wit' me. "De next night I was on a plane home from England t' deliver de jewel, and get back t' y'."

Rogue, Remy, please come to my office.

I got up and offered Marie my hand. She reluctantly took it as we went back t'rough de library doors where Logan was keeping a close watch. We entered de professor's office t' find Betsy and Brian still sitting t'ere in front of his desk.

"T'is a bad time? We'll come back."

"No, I'd like you to show them to their new rooms. Rogue, Betsy will be sharing a room with you and Kitty, while Remy I'd like you to show Brian to Kurt's room."

I nodded my head but Rogue was fuming. "Ah have ta share mah room with her!"

"Yes, Rogue, and after a while, I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine."

"Ah highly doubt it." She stormed back out of de room and stood impatiently in de hall while de t'ree of us came out as well. "Well, are ya comin'?"

"Sure thing, luv." Betsy shrugged as Brian and I walked down de hall in de opposite direction so t'at we could get t' de boy's wing.

"She won't kill my sister will she?"

"Non, she's just playing de good jealous girlfriend." I smiled at de t'ought of Rogue being jealous. "You don't seem t' talk much, not'ing like y' sister."

"Yeah, you'd never suspect we're twins. I'm the good one and she's the rebel. It kind of evens out that way."

* * *

****

PSYLOCKE

"Well, here it is—our room." She cringed as she said this but I was to busy gaping at the scene before me. There were three beds, one completely pink, one was an emerald green, and the last one had a comforter on it that looked like it belonged to a motel. I threw my single bag down on this bed.

"I'm guessing this one's mine, since it's not in someone's favorite color already."

"Yeah." She sat down on her's which was the green one and picked up a magazine from of the floor, which was littered with clothes, books, and cds. The other bed looked completely immaculate, and you'd never guess there was another girl who had ever come in here.

"Our roomate, Kitty, she must be a neat freak."

"Uh huh." She didn't look up from her magazine as she flipped the page. I tossed the two or three shirts I'd brought with me onto the ground to give my side of the room for a homier look.

"Doesn't that just get on your nerves how someone can be so organized. Once I get some stuff it's gonna be all over the place."

"Yeah, right. Ya remind meh ta much of Jean for meh ta see that happenin'."

"Who's Jean?"

"She's the 'perfect one' around here. She's a telepath too, even looks like ya but has red hair." I turned to look into the mirror and examined my blonde hair.

"I was actually thinking about a change. What do you think about blue?"

"Blue what?" She looked up over her magazine to watch me in the mirror.

"Hair of course, I'm really tired of letting my natural hair color show."

"Naw…blue's overrated. Ah think ya should go with purple."

"Now purple I can see. So when can we sneak out of this place to do some shopping?"

"We don't really have to sneak out. We just tell the professor an' go."

"Well, you do when you steal one of those way cool bikes down there."

"No way! Ah ain't dumb enough ta steal Logan's bike. Ya might as well jump off a cliff 'cause ya stand the same chance of survivin'."

"This coming from the girl who calls him 'Wolvie'?"

"Hey how'd ya know that? Nevermind, ya damn telepath's just need ta mind ya own business." I laughed. ~_This girl is gonna be a lot of fun.~_

"So what are your powers, luv?"

"Ah absorb people's life forces, their memories, their powers, everythin' about them becomes a part of meh."

"Whoa, that's pretty hard core."

"Yeah, an' they stay with meh. Right now Ah've got three people constantly arguin' in mah head." She laughed as if this was funny as she tossed her one magazine aside and picked up a new one.

"So who's in your head, anyway?"

"Logan, Kitty, an' Remy. Let's just say Ah aborbed them all about three months ago, so Logan despises Remy, Remy despises Logan, Kitty agrees with Logan on everythin' but thinks Remy's a total hottie so agrees with him as well. It gets pretty complicated since they all try an' play mah conscience."

"That would get complicated. You haven't absorbed anybody else though, I mean not even by accident?"

"Ah'm pretty careful, that's why Ah wear so many layers." I looked at the skimpy amount of clothing she had on and found it hard to believe she ever dressed in layers. "Ok, so Ah only dress in layers when all the dweebs are here."

"So you're a rebel too?"

"Ah guess ya could say that."

"Great! 'Cause I'm so tired of Brian being a spoilsport on everything. He doesn't seem to believe in the sticky finger discount."

"Well, Ah don't either. Just because Ah'm datin' a thief doesn't mean Ah like what he does."

"So you're trying to change him, luv?"

"No, Ah like him just how he is, even if he can be overconfident, cocky, stupid, an' sneaky." She was smiling though as she said this so I doubt she meant much of it.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"So mon ami, what do y' t'ink?"

"It's nice. Where's my sister's room?"

"Just down de hall. I can get t'ere wit' my eyes closed by now." I winked as I headed back out of Kurt's and now Brian's room t'wards Rogue's. I knocked on de door and received a chorus in reply.

"Come in!"

"Bonsoir, Cherie, Petite." I found Marie sitting on her bed as Betsy played wit' her hair in de mirror. I sat down next t' Marie and put an arm around her waist. She playfully pushed me back and I fell down landing wit' my head on de pillow.

"Remy what are ya gonna do when Kitty gets back? She has a hard enough time understandin' ya, an' now ya've gone an' named someone else Petite."

"I'll just have a Petite 1 and a Petite 2." I put my hands behind my head and laid t'ere cofortably.

"I'm not petite though, luv."

"Non, y' not. Would y' prefer Grande?" Betsy spun around quickly and gave me a look of shock and horror.

"Uh…no, I think I'll take Petite over that."

"So when do ya want ta go ta the mall?"

"As soon as possible! I need clothes, make up, jewelry, accessories, a dye job, the whole nine yards!"

"That's a lot, sister."

"Yeah I know, but I didn't bring hardly anything with me and neither did you, Brian."

"Well, de mall is closed t'morrow. We could go Monday, but de place is surely going t' be packed wit' last minute Christmas shoppers."

"Ah don't think it can get any worse than it was before. We might as well go then because the after Christmas sales are gonna be killers ta get through."

"Aww…mon Cherie, y' ain't going t' de big sale?"

"Nope, since Kitty's not here ta drag meh ta it, Ah ain't goin'." I pulled her down next t' me and whispered playfully in her ear.

"Can I talk y' int' it?"

"No, so don't waste ya breathe, Sugah."

"Alright, but at least y' stopped calling me Swamp Rat."

"Well if you prefer that, it's fine by meh."

"Non, Sugar is good. But anyt'ing y' call me is good." She smiled as I kissed her forehead before she sat back up.

"So Monday it is."

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Aww…shucks I've never had Rogue tell Remy she loves him. Thanks for pointing that out in the reviews. I feel like a complete dumb ass now. I'll have to get that written in somehow someway. See reviews are a good thing! Your voice is heard on reviews, so voice your opinions!

Ok, I've gotten one idea so far for a Rogue to Remy gift: Love coupons, ever heard of them? They're a book of coupons where you do crap like back rubs, all that good stuff? See I'm pathetic, I need advice. *Sob! Woe is me, HELP! *Groveling. I'M IN DESPERATE NEED OF HELP!


	4. Losing & AIM

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* * *

****

PSYLOCKE

I opened my eyes and looked around me for a little bit before I realized where I was. ~_Calm down, girl. You're at the Xavier Institute blah, blah, blah. Who, cares what the name is, it's a safe place to be right now and that's all that matters.~_ I rolled over and stared at the alarm clock across the room that read eleven a.m. ~_Damn, did I ever sleep in.~_ I basically rolled over until I fell onto the floor as I scrambled to find something to wear. ~_Here we go.~ _I threw on my favorite jeans and a t-shirt before brushing the knots out of my hair. On my way down the hall I ducked into a bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. It took me a while to find anybody downstairs—Brian and Remy were sitting on the couch playing some game while Rogue was leaning over the back of the coach watching.

"Ya just don't give up do ya? Even though John's not here for ya ta kick around ya go an' find someone else."

"Not now, Cherie, I've almost got him…Hooha!" Remy jumped up off the couch and did some kind of victory dance. "Who's de homme? Who's de homme?"

"Ya are. Now would ya sit down an' try ta at least pretend ta be normal?"

"He can't do that, I'm surprised you haven't noticed before now, luv."

"Hey Betsy." For the first time Rogue greeted me civilly since I came to the institute.

"What, you're not going to yell at me? I almost miss that high-screechy voice you have when your mad."

"Ah don't get all high an' screechy soundin'!" She got exactly that way when she responded.

"I t'ink Psy's right, mon Cherie. It's cute."

"Ya gonna pay for that one, Sugah." She jumped over the back of the couch tackling Remy to the ground. She pinned him easily within the minute.

"Y' win, Cherie."

"Ah know, Ah always do." She planted a quick kiss on his cheek before letting him back up.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Remy LeBeau would get his ass kicked by a girl."

"Y' ain't never seen mon Cherie fight."

"No, I guess I haven't, but I thought you couldn't touch people without absorbing them, Rogue."

"Ah can't except for Remy or if Ah'm usin' Remy's powers." She pointed at her eyes, which I noticed looked just like his. As she made the gesture they changed to an emerald green before going back to red on black.

"Wow. How'd you do that?"

"Ah can use powers that Ah've absorbed in the past. Some powers come with little side effects like the eyes. Ah think if Ah would have absorbed Kurt, my brother, Ah'd probably grow blue fur or somethin'." She laughed but I was completely confused as to why she'd grow fur. She saw my confusion and quickly explained. "Kurt an' Ah are foster brother an' sister an' he's completely blue. Ah'll show ya a picture later." I nodded as I leaned over Brian's shoulder to see what they'd been doing.

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Hey, Remy, lets see if ya can beat meh at poker again." Ah eventually got tired of watchin' Remy an' Brian play game after game on the PS2.

"It ain't much of a challenge, Cherie."

"Hey, Ah lasted two an' a half hours last time!"

"Oui, but I was taking it easy on y'."

"Well, don't this time. Ya guys wanna play?" Ah looked over ta Betsy an' Brian. Both of them shrugged their shoulders an' indicated ta deal them in.

"Sure deal me in."

"Me too."

"My brother is going to play poker? What happened to the goody-tooshoo I've come to know and love?" Betsy gave her brother a look of pure astonishment as he sat down between the two of us waitin' for Remy ta deal out the cards.

"He got left behind in England…so what is it? Five-card draw?

"Non, we usually play strip poker." Betsy an' Brian started laughin' at his seriousness as Ah launched mahself at him.

"Remy, we do not! Stop ya lyin'." Ah punched him in the shoulder as hard as Ah dared not knowin' if Logan's strength might show up. He put on a face of mock pain as he looked up at meh from the floor where he was lyin'. "Get up, ya doof."

"Non, y' hurt me."

"Want meh ta kiss it an' make it better?"

"Would y'? T'at would be nice." Ah kissed his shoulder quickly before punchin' him again. "Hey! What was t'at for?"

"For ya smart mouth, now deal already or do Ah have ta hit ya again?" He quickly dealt a hand of seven card stud before Ah had a chance ta punch him once more. After an hour of playin' Brian ran out of chips, an' an hour after that Ah did as well. Betsy an' Remy threw in all of their chips ta put a quick end ta the game.

"Y' might as well fold, Petite."

"No way, luv. I don't give up so easily." They sat there starin' at each other from across the coffee table an' Remy flashed a cocky grin as he laid down a straight flush. "That's good, real good, but not good enough." Betsy then laid down her hand--royal flush of hearts.

"How…but…I…"

"Ya've never lost before, Sugah. This would be a first." He continued ta stutter in shock as Betsy pulled all of the chips taward her.

Brian came ta the save. "So who wants to watch a movie?"

"How about a horror, luvs?"

"Sounds good ta meh."

"Yeah, sure." Remy still was starin' at Betsy in complete shock. ~_Ya'd think he'd just lost his soul ta the devil rather than a little match-up.~_

Betsy was studyin' the collection of dvd's in the entertainment center. "How about 'Identity'?"

"T'at's fine." He plopped down on the couch disheartedly as he stared absent mindedly at the t.v. screen. Ah sat down with him an' curled up in his lap as the previews ended an' the movie actually began. Ah hugged him around his waist as he seemed ta come out of his thoughts an' put an arm around mah shoulders.

"Ya okay?"

"Oui, just a little surprised."

"That's the understatement of the year." Ah couldn't see his face because Betsy had turned out the lights but Ah could see his eyes twinklin' down at meh.

"Hush! We'd like to hear the movie as well as see it, luvs."

* * *

****

GAMBIT

De movie was more of a thriller t'an a horror, but Marie was still getting scared enough t' nearly choke de life out of me. "Cherie, I can't breat'e."

Instead of loosening her grip she tightened it as she shoved her head int' my chest at de sight of de convict bleeding in his chair. "Cherie…"

"What is it?"

"I can't breat'e."

"Ah'm sorry." She loosened her grip but kept her head buried int' my chest as de movie continued on.

"Since when did y' get scared like t'is?"

"Ah don't know. Just seems like the thin' ta do." She wasn't really scared, she was flirting wit' me. She looked up at me smiling as she laid her head back down on my shoulder. I placed bot' of my arms around her holding her as closely as I could as I watched de movie. After a while I glanced down at her t' see she wasn't watching de movie t'ough, she was looking straight up at me.

"Somet'ing de matter, Cherie?"

"Just watchin' ya as ya watch that whore."

"Non, I never even noticed her."

"Right, so that's why ya eyes start glowin' every time she comes on?"

"Non, t'ey start glowin' every time I t'ink of y'." She sighed a little as she changed her position slightly.

"Ah've already seen this movie, so Ah'm a little bored." ~_How come I know where t'is conversation is going?~_ I couldn't help but grin.

"Want t' do somet'ing else?" She nodded as she sat up and started t' leaved de room. I quickly followed her wit' de silence of de master t'ief so I didn't disturb Betsy and Brian as they continued t' sit on de floor mindlessly watching de movie.

* * *

****

PSYLOCKE

"That was a good movie. I liked how the little boy came back to kill the whore. Left you hanging, how 'bout it Sis?"

"It was good, what did you two think…huh? Where'd they go?" I looked behind me as I ejected the DVD to find the couch empty and smiled. ~_Well, maybe I shouldn't go back to my room for a little while.~_

* * *

****

ROGUE

Ah sat down on the edge of mah bed wonderin' why Ah had been so bold earlier. ~_"Like this is soo sweet! You two are going…"~_

~Ya better shut up now before Ah have the professor remove ya or somethin'.~

~"It's not like I did anything wrong."~ Ah could sense the pout in Kitty's voice as Ah stared absentmindedly at her pink bed across from mine.

__

~"Remy t'inks it's about time."~

~Hey, Ah'm not goin' there!~

~T'en, why y' here, mon Cherie?"~

~Why am Ah here?~ Remy sat down next ta meh an' put an arm around mah waist as he leaned in ta kiss mah neck. Ah bit mah bottom lip tryin' ta still tryin' ta figure out what Ah was even doin'.

"Remy…"

"Mmm…what is it, Cherie?" He pulled away slightly so that we were facin' each other.

"Nothin'." Ah leaned forward an' kissed him lettin' all mah doubts fly out the window.

~_"Like you go girl!"~_ He was playin' with the bottom hem of mah tank top as we kissed an' the next thin' Ah know it all came crashin' down. *Bliinnnkk!

"Cherie, what's t'at?" He pulled back again but this time Ah didn't want him ta.

"Ah don't know." Ah leaned forward ta kiss him again but he was lookin' over mah shoulder. ~_Grrr…what could be so fascinatin' over there?~_ *Bliinnnkk!

"Looks like Kitty's trying t' get a hold of y'."

"What?" Ah turned around t' see what he was lookin' at an' saw the computer was on an' a screen had popped up. With the romantic mood killed Ah got up an' went ta see what it was.

%KittyCatPrincess: Hey!%

%KittyCatPrincess: U there?%

"It's Kitty." ~_That girl has some serious issues with timin'.~_

"Y' might as well answer her, or she'll bug y' de rest of de night."

"Do Ah have ta? This conversation will take all night!"

"T'en I'll just wait. He dragged over one of the other chairs, plopped down in it an' propped his feet up on the desk. Ah sat down in the chair an' started typin'.

%piazza31chik: U got serious time issues%

%KittyCatPrincess: Y?% Remy laughed as he watched the conversation unfold. "Y' mind, Cherie."

%piazza31chik: This is Remy. I was in middle of kissing her, that y% He grinned as he handed meh back the keyboard for meh ta use.

%KittyCatPrincess: O sorry L %

%piazza31chik: no u not, i know u better than that% (A/N: When I IM this is how I type, really crappy English. Oh, yeah, I dropped the accents for the IMing because, I think and talk with an accent, but I never write with one. Just seems to make more sense.)

%KittyCatPrincess: LOL :-P%

%KittyCatPrincess: i love candy thank u!%

%piazza31chik: u welcome hows Pete holding up 4 Hanakuh?%

%KittyCatPrincess: great, he's having a lot of fun%

%KittyCatPrincess: my parents just love him%

%piazza31chik: thats good%

%piazza31chik: I got news 4 u%

%KittyCatPrincess: O what is it%

%piazza31chik: we have new roomie%

%KittyCatPrincess: who & y?%

%piazza31chik: names Betsy n she just showed up%

%KittyCatPrincess: what she like?%

%piazza31chik: u'll hate her she's like me, messy n wild%

%KittyCatPrincess: I put up with u though anything else?%

%piazza31chik: she has a brother brian%

%KittyCatPrincess: is he cute?% Remy laughed as he continued ta read our conversation. "T'is is getting interesting."

"Do ya mind?"

"Non, just go on ahead." Ah shook mah head as Ah responded.

%piazza31chik: don't u have a bf?%

%KittyCatPrincess: im just askin so what's he like?%

%piazza31chik: I don't know queit shy%

%KittyCatPrincess: remys sitting right there isn't he%

%piazza31chik: yea, so what?%

%KittyCatPrincess: u still didn't tell me if u thought he was cute%

%KittyCatPrincess: dead give away that he must be%

%piazza31chik: shutup%

%KittyCatPrincess: Ha! So what's happening remy% Ah handed Remy the keyboard so he could respond. Ah got up an' stretched, talkin' with Kitty on-line had made meh tense for some reason. ~_Stupid valley girl had ta go an' ruin a good thin'.~_

~"I like didn't mean to, or she didn't or something. I'm like so confused."~

~"Join the club, Half-Pint."~

~"Oui."~

~It ain't that bad is it?~ Ah turned ta look back at Remy sittin' at the computer still talkin ta the real Kitty who was back home in Illinois. 

__

~"It's just a little weird, you know. Like, I'm real here but I'm like also real there too."~

~What's it like seein' yaselves. Does that freak ya out?~

~"Non, Remy likes t' see himself t'rough y' eyes, Cherie. Gives him better perspective."~

~_Yeah, but ya can't tell the real ya what ya know, damn, Ah'm confusin' mahself now.~_

"Cherie, Kurt wants t' talk t' y'."

"Kurt's on."

"Oui." Ah sat back down next ta Remy takin' de keyboard back.

%ZeBlueFuzzyDude: hey sis!%

%piazza31chik: hey hows germany?%

%ZeBlueFuzzyDude: great! im glad 2 see my family again% Ah frowned a little at his remark. ~_Ah thought Ah was his family ta.~_

%ZeBlueFuzzyDude: but i miss my family at institute 2% Ah smiled again as Ah typed in mah response.

%piazza31chik: i miss u 2%

%piazza31chik: so what have u been up 2?%

%ZeBlueFuzzyDude: not much u?

%piazza31chik: just meetin n greetin the new students%

%ZeBlueFuzzyDude: did i read that right?%

%piazza31chik: yea hope u dont mind a roomie%

%ZeBlueFuzzyDude: no who is he%

%piazza31chik: his names brian n his sis Betsy is rooming with Kitty n me%

%ZeBlueFuzzyDude: thats cool cant wait 2 meet him% ~_Leave it ta Kurt ta be the welcomin' committee.~ _

%ZeBlueFuzzyDude: g2g byes% Remy nodded for meh ta include him in the goodbye

%piazza31chik: bye, from remy 2% *Slam! Kurt logged off an' it was just Remy an' Ah sittin' there starin' at the blank computer screen.

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Ok, I know I said flames were cool and all but some dumb ass (not to mention any names, Greg) got on here and said my story sucked simply because it doesn't go along with the plot that Evo is following right now. Well, here's how I look at it, this site's called fanfiction—I'm the fan and this is my fiction. This isn't X-Men Evo script writing team fiction so there!

Why do you make me grovel so? I only need a little nudge in the right direction towards good gifts for a boyfriend/girlfriend. Only one person has given me any ideas. *Pout.


	5. New Looks and Confidence

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* * *

ROGUE 

Ah woke up the next mornin' an' rubbed the sleep outta mah eyes. Betsy was already up an' movin' around.

"Hey luv, you mind if I borrow a shirt of yours? I'm kinda outta clothes right now."

"Yeah, sure. Help yaself." Ah rolled over an' crossed the room ta the mirror where Ah started brushin' mah hair ta get rid of that sleepy look. She picked out a shirt an' threw it on. Ah started diggin' in mah dresser next carefully pullin' out clothes an' thinkin' in terms of coverin' every square inch. ~_Ok, Ah've got the tank an' sheer overshirt, gloves, mini an' tights, Ah think that covers it, then Ah'll throw in knee high boots for style.~_

~"Like just forget that and wear something fun for like once. You like always go out wearing layers."~

~Hmm…Ah wonder why…it might have somethin' ta do with mah powers Kitty.~

~"Use Remy's powers t'en. T'en y' don't have t' worry."~

~One problem with that idea, the eyes. Ah can't go out in public like this!~

~"Why, Remy does."~

~Damn Cajun logic.~ Ah could almost see Remy's smirk as Ah pulled on mah clothes an' started out the door.

"What's with all the layers, luv?"

"Mah powers is what." Betsy gave me a blank stare as Ah turned ta leave again.

"You seemed alright yesterday. What's going on today that's different?"

"Nothin', Ah just can't go out in public with demon eyes or somethin'." She stared inta mah eyes as if she was tryin' ta figure out what the big deal was.

"But what about Remy, he does it and all the time I might add."

"He's different. Ah don't know, Ah just can't pull mahself ta do it."

~_"Like go for it girl! She's got a point. Remy does it, so why can't you?"~_ She walked over an' grabbed a hold of mah arm by the elbow an' led meh back ta mah closet. There she pulled out a short-sleeved t-shirt an' handed it ta meh. "Now put this on luv, so we can go have some fun! The guys will be falling all over you now." Ah gave her a blank stare but did it anyway. ~_What would be the harm in one trip ta the mall with Remy eyes? Ah can do it, it's not as big a deal as Ah've been makin' it.~_

"But what if it causes problems or somethin'?"

"Then we'll just tell them they're the latest in contacts, luv. Who wouldn't believe that when you're walking around with a girl who has purple hair? The two of us will practically be screaming rebel." Ah finally left the room with the t-shirt, mini-skirt an' knee high boots. Ah'd decided ta ditch the hose an' gloves for the first time since Ah'd joined the X-Men.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

Marie and Betsy finally came down t' de dining room for breakfast before we left for de mall. I felt my mout' drop as Marie walked in wearing a t-shirt that revealed her stomach and a skirt t'at could have made any boy start drooling. "Bonjour, Cherie. Ain't y' forgetting somet'ing?" I noticed she wasn't wearing her usual gloves as she sat down next t' me. She turned t' smile at me batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"No, Ah thinkAh'm good ta go."

"But, y' powers?"

"Ya mean, ya powers, right. Ah don't have ta worry about it." She shrugged as she poured a cup of coffee for herself and started munching on a piece of toast. ~_No point arguing when she looks t'is good. But I don't want ot'ers looking at her like t'at.~_

"Are y' sure 'bout t'is? What if somet'ing goes wrong?"

"Don't worry 'bout it, Sugah." She stood up, pecked me on de cheek as she turned t' drop her mug and plate int' de sink. "For once Ah feel great 'bout going out. Ya wouldn't be jealous or somethin', would ya?" I looked over at Betsy who was nonchalantly eating a piece of toast as well.

"Non, I'm not de jealous type." She gave me a look that obviously meant 'right, whatever you say'. What did y' do t' get her out of de house like t'at?

Nothing really, luv. Just gave her a good dose of self confidence, that's all she needed. "Hey, which beauty salon do you use, luv? I definitely can't wait to get my dye job."

"Ah usually go ta Super Cuts, but Ah don't know how good of dye jobs they do."

"What are you talking about, yours is awesome!" Marie looked a little puzzled but as one of her white streaks fell int' her eyes she began t' understand.

"Oh, no, Ah don't get dyes. It's kinda natural." Betsy's mout' formed a perfect little 'o' at Marie's answer but quickly recovered.

"Well, that's ok. I'll just have to find out myself then." She took her toast wit' her as she walked out of de room t'wards de garage.

"I guess, we're going t'en."

"Leave it to my sister to be the leader on mall expeditions."

* * *

****

PSYLOCKE

Rogue took us to the mall in her jeep. The Bayville mall was nothing to sneeze at, it was an enormous building that probably had like 200 stores inside and made for a thief's dreamland. "Sis, don't even start thinking about it."

"Thinking about what, Brian?"

"You know what I'm talking about." ~_Spoil sport, always has to go and ruin my fun before it can even start.~_

"So what should we do first, luv? Hair or clothes?" I took Rogue by her elbow as we entered the mall as I stared into the many store windows.

"Ah don't know. Clothes, Ah guess."

"Well, then we'll see you boys later." I waved over my shoulder as I led Rogue into the nearest clothing store that looked promising. "It's really nice that Xavier gives you as much money as you need."

"Yeah, Ah know. The professor has a way of just makin' sure everythin' is taken care of."

"Haven't you ever wondered where he gets all the money from?"

"Well, no." I looked at her flabbergasted. ~_That's the first thing I wanted to know about this place. How does a cripple have so much money to throw around?~_ "Hey check this shirt out." She held up a purple tank top that practically screamed my name.

"I love it!" I grabbed it from her hands as well as a half a dozen other shirts and ran back to the dressing rooms to begin the lovely process of modeling. I came back out of the closet swinging my hips and posed drawing the attention of all the boys in the store.

"Ah think that one's a winner from the response ya gettin'."

We spent several more hours roaming from store to store picking out an entire wardrobe for me to wear. We ended up making several trips to Rogue's car before I decided I had enough stuff. "Let's check out that hair place now."

"Alright, it's over here." She led me to a modest little salon that had a couple of stylists hanging out reading magazines while they waited for customers.

"Something I can do for you two girls?" One of them stood up and greeted us at the register.

"Yeah, I need a change. I was thinking about a purple dye job." She looked at me strange for a moment then grinned.

"You're one of the few who could probably pull it off." ~_I'll take that as a compliment.~_ "What about you, Rogue?" She turned to face Rogue who was glancing around her at the posters.

"Huh? Ah wasn't here for a cut. Ah'm just here with her."

"Come on, luv. I think that a good layering job would suit you perfectly!"

"Really? Well, Ah don't know, Ah've been tryin' ta grow it out."

"Just try it already."

"How do ya talk meh inta all this stuff?"

"Must be my personality." The stylist led us to a pair of seats towards the back of the store where we sat down and talked for the next two hours while we waited for the dye to set.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

Walking t'rough de mall, Brian was unsettlingly quiet. ~_Reminds me a lot of Piotr, t'at whole tall, tough guy act.~_ "So homme, why exactly did y' guys come t' New York."

"My sister got into some trouble with mutant haters. We didn't have much choice but to leave." He didn't go int' any details and left it that as he continued t' pull out different pairs of jeans and shirts for him t' try on. ~_Even his style is like Piotr's. What is he, Piotr's British clone?~_ I began laughing at my own little joke and Brian turned t' look at me like I was crazy. "Something funny?"

"Not'ing, y' just remind me of my friend, Piotr." He nodded and silently went back t' his shopping. ~_Wonder what de girls are doing?~_

"What are the others like anyway."

"What ot'ers, homme?"

"The other students. What are they like."

"T'ey're nice, for a bunch of preppy mutants like Scott and Jean, t'at is. T'ey ain't really a fair impression of de place t'ough. Some of de ot'ers are great. Kurt, Rogue's brot'er, is de nicest and has de best sense of humor for a German. He's also a teleporter." Brian nodded for me to continue. "Piotr, de homme I mentioned, is my room mate, and de real quiet type, y' perfect Russian. He's Kitty's boyfriend. Kitty is gonna be y' sister's room mate and can phase t'rough anyt'ing. Everyt'ing is pink for her, so it'll be interesting how Rogue and Bets gang up on her."

"I can see my sister doing that. She hates pink with a passion."

"Lets see, t'ere's John a crazy Aussie who can control fire. A regular pyromaniac, so we don't leave him alone in de kitchen much. Tabit'a, his girlfriend, has t'is knack for making li'l fire crackers and blowing everyt'ing up. T'ey're really perfect for each ot'er since t'ey bot' leave a pat' of destruction behind t'em." Brian laughed proving he really wasn't all that quiet. "Hmm…some of de younger students are pretty cool t'. T'ere's Bobby, Sam, Ray, Amara, Jamie, I t'ink t'ats all of t'em. T'en t'ere's de adults around de place. Y' met de professor, and saw Logan. Rogue says he's just a pussy cat once y' get t' know him. I haven't seen t'at side of him yet." I shrugged as I continued. "T'en t'ere's Beast, he a real nice guy. Kinda de doctor around de mansion. Oh yeah, can't forget Stormy, she's a weat'er witch and a real garden addict. I t'ink t'ats everyone." (A/N: Sorry if I missed anyone…I'm not perfect.) Brian seemed pretty satisfied wit' my summary of everyone at de institute. ~_It's probably going t' be nerve racking meeting all t'ese people once t'ey all get back from break.~_

After a few more hours of shopping I saw Rogue and Betsy coming out of one of de salons in de mall. Rogue had gotten some inches taken off her length while Betsy stood out for a mile wit' her now purple hair.

"Hey luv, what do you think?" She twirled around in a circle so t'at her hair flew in all directions.

"Different. So what y' get done, Cherie?"

"Just a layerin'. Do ya like it?" I nodded wishing she'd do de same li'l twirl as well not so much so I could see her hair but so I could examine t'at mini-skirt some more. She seemed t' glow wit' her new found confidence. "So, ya boys ready ta head home. Personally Ah'm beat."

"T'en I'll just have ta carry y'." I grabbed her around her waist and made t' pick her up.

"Remy, stop it! Ah can walk just fine." I set her back down and gave her my best pout. "That ain't gonna work on meh." I settled t' put an arm around her waist as I took her bags and walked back out t' de jeep.

"What's with all these bags? Where am I supposed to put mine?" We'd opened de back hatch t' find de entire back stuffed full of bags for Betsy.

"Sorry, bro, but I needed the room."

"All of it?" She nodded as she used her telekenisis t' move de bags around making room for de Brian's. He grumbled a thanks as he put them in and climbed int' de backseat. Betsy grinned as she hopped in behind him.

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry, a little shorter than usual, but I really was just making a fluff chapter so that we could kinda hurry up and get to Christams.

Ok, I have another little request for help. What's the name of that drinking game where you place a napkin on your lips and pass it around trying not to drop it? Don't make me grovel like I'm already doing for gift ideas. L 

Ok, I think I overreacted before over Greg's little comment. Everybody is allowed their opinions…so I'm sorry.


	6. Psyches & Pillows

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* * *

ROGUE 

Ah slowly woke up tryin' ta clear mah head. ~_What's today? The twenty-third. Damn, Ah still don't know what Ah'm gonna do for Remy for Christmas. Betsy an' Brian are practically strangers an' Ah could find somethin' for them even._~ Ah looked across the room an' saw Betsy still sleepin' under her purple bed covers. ~_That girl an' her purple.~_ Mah eyes then drifted across ta Kitty's bed an' Ah collapsed ta the floor in shock.

"Kitty?" She was sittin' cross-legged on her bed in her pink pajamas like nothin' was wrong.

"Like duh, who else would it be?"

"But, ya…ya in Illinois. Ah just talked ta ya the other night. When did ya get back?" Ah tried ta stand up but mah knees were knockin' so bad that a flopped back down onta mah bed. Ah continued starin' at her. ~_But how?~_

"I like never left. I've always been here silly."

"No, ya left with Piotr an' are celebratin' Hanukkah with ya folks." She stood up an' crossed over ta mah bed where she sat down next ta meh an' placed a hand on mah shoulder. Ah couldn't feel her hand restin' there at all.

"I've like been here the whole time." She tapped mah forehead with a finger as she gave meh one of her silly grins.

"Ah never told ya that ya were in mah head. How'd ya know?"

"It's like kinda hard to keep from me since I'm like in your head."

"Ya not real then? This is ta weird." As Ah blinked mah eyes Kitty changed from bein' in her pajamas ta wearin' her usual capris, pink sweater, an' sandals, despite the fact that it was the dead of winter.

"No, I'm real, it's just like no one but you can see me." Betsy stirred an' sat up in her bed rubbin' the sleep from her eyes.

"Luv, who you talking to?" Kitty shook her head at meh before Ah answered.

"Nobody." ~_There's no way Ah'm gonna tell people Ah'm seein' thin's. They already think Ah'm crazy.~ _She opened her eyes and stared straight at Kitty before screamin'.

"Who the hell are you?!?! Rogue who is she?" Kitty looked as shocked as meh that Betsy was freakin' out.

"Ya see her?"

"Of course I see her. She's sitting right there on your bed." She continued ta stare at Kitty her face contorted in fear. ~_Ok, this is gettin' even weirder then before.~_

"Betsy, she's not real, Ah don't think. She's in mah head, ya shouldn't see her."

"Tell that to my eyes, she's sitting there plain as day, luv."

"Of course, I'm like real. Well, like as real as a psyche can get." ~_Why all of a sudden am Ah seein' mah psyches an' not just hearin' them. Who's next boys?~ _Neither Remy or Logan answered meh which was kinda scary since Remy always had an answer.

"You're a psyche. You mean you're one of the people Rogue absorbed?"

"Duh, I'm Kitty. You must be Betsy." Betsy nodded in astonishment. Both of us were tired an' probably hopin' we were dreamin'.

"Ok, Ah understand why Ah can see you, but why does Betsy?"

"Betsy's like a telepath, right? Maybe she's like tapping into your head."

"I didn't think I was though. I mean I just woke up, I'm too tired to do stuff like that." Kitty shrugged her shoulders.

"I like don't know any other reason then." Ah shook mah head tryin' ta figure out what was goin' on.

"But why can Ah see ya all of a sudden. Ah mean, Ah could always hear ya an' talk ta ya, but this is in a league of it's own."

"Yeah, it's kind of weird getting outside of your head. Like, I feel light as a feather." Ah saw she still had a hand on mah shoulder an' realized Ah still couldn't feel it there.

"Kitty, Ah don't think ya do weigh anythin'. Ah can't feel ya at all." She frowned as she patted mah shoulder but unlike a ghost, she didn't go through meh.

"Like you feel real enough to me." ~_That's 'cause Ah am real! She's not, so why can Ah see her?~_ Betsy had moved off of her bed an' had slowly walked up ta Kitty an' Ah. She put out a hand ta touch Kitty an' gave a small squeal when her hand went straight through her. "Like weird. She can go straight through me, but you can't." Kitty looked from Betsy ta meh with as much confusion written onta her face as ours had.

"What's wrong? What's going on in here?!?!" Logan came runnin' inta the room with a worried expression. Betsy pulled back an' stood there with her mouth gapin' open. ~_Please tell meh that's the real Logan.~_

"Wolvie, nothin's wrong. We just saw a spider, that's all." He gazed at meh but the worry left his face. He obviously didn't see Kitty sittin' on the edge of mah bed or else he would have freaked out a little too.

"That's it? That's the reason you two girls were carrying on like that?"

"Yeah, can you believe it, luv? We're both terrified of a little spider." He shook his head as he walked back out of the room.

"All right boys, back to your rooms." Ah could just barely hear him out in the hall talkin' ta Remy an' Brian.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"All right boys, back to your rooms." I tried t' look over Logan's shoulder t' see int' Rogue and Betsy's room and see what the matter was. I'd heard t'em say somet'ing 'bout a spider but t'at didn't sit well wit' me. ~_Sorry, but I can't see Marie being t'at afraid of a spider.~_

"I just want t' talk t' her."

"Now's not the time, Gumbo."

"Why not?" Brian was helping me t' gang up on him which sometimes, but not always, worked on Logan. T'is time it worked 'cause he growled under his breat'e as he walked down de hall. I ran int' de room t' find Marie an' Betsy bot' staring blankly at a spot on Marie's bed. "Bets are you alright?" Betsy slowly nodded her head as if she were in shock. I went t' sit down next t' Marie but before I could t'ey bot' grabbed at me forcing me t' stop.

"What's de matter wit' y' two?"

"Don't sit down there, luv."

"And why de hell not?"

"Kitty's sittin' there." I looked at Marie who continued t' stare at de spot where I had gone t' sit. ~_I don't know what Cherie t'inks, but t'ere ain't no Kitty sitting t'ere.~_

"Cherie…"

"Ah ain't crazy. Betsy sees her ta."

"I'm not so sure what I'm seeing anymore." Brian had placed his hands on her shoulders t' help her stay standing on her feet. I wasn't sure what I should do since de place next t' Marie was obviously taken by an unseen Kitty. She heaved her shoulders up in one large sigh as she pulled her eyes away from de spot where she had been concentrating on.

"She's gone, she just faded away." Betsy was in complete awe at whatever had happened unseen by Brian and me.

"Ya might as well sit down now." I did and immediately put an arm around Marie's shoulders. She started crying as she t'rew her arms around my neck and cried int' my chest like t'ere was no t'morrow. "Ah don't have a clue as ta what's goin' on anymore. Remy, Ah'm scared."

"Shh…it's gonna be ok, Cherie."

"Ya don't know that! Don't ya get it, ya in mah head ta. What if ya come out next, won't that be a li'l weird havin' two Remys." She pulled back and I looked her in de eyes as she yelled at me. ~_Oui, t'at would be a li'l weird.~_ I felt completely useless while she was t'is distraught. ~_She's t' scared and confused t' talk straight right now. She needs t' calm down, but how?~_ It hit me like a ton of bricks t'at just fell ont' my head. ~_Empathy, y' dim wit.~_ I stared int' her eyes trying t' pull out some good t'oughts t'at would make her happy and calm her down. "What are ya doin'. Stop that."

"Non, y' need t' calm down." Her sobbing slowed and she started t' breat'e regularly again. "Now tell me what happened."

"Kitty, she was here, but she wasn't really." ~_T'is might have been a mistake asking Marie. Maybe I should have asked Bets.~_ "It was Kitty's psyche, Ah could see her. Now Ah no longer just hear them in mah head, they're comin' out, they're real." Her green eyes shimmered wit' de unfallen tears t'at t'reatened t' spill over any second. She fell back int' my shoulder crying. I looked over her t' Betsy for furt'er explanation.

"I don't know why, but I could see her to. I think it was because of my telepathy, but she was nearly as real as could be, but when I went to touch her, I went straight though her." She t' was babbling and not making much sense. ~_Merde, t'is ain't going t' be easy.~_

Rogue, Remy, Betsy, and Brian, please see me right away in my office.

* * *

****

PSYLOCKE

~_This is to weird, I knew the girl had psyches in her head I could sense them…but when did psyches start coming out like that?~_

"I hope that we all might find some answers now." We were sitting in the beautiful office of the professor's again. This time I was no longer concerned with the artwork that adorned the walls but my new friend who was quickly turning into a ball of mush in her chair. She hadn't stopped sobbing since we left our room and the only thing that seemed to be keeping her from collapsing was Remy's tight grip on her. The professor glanced at each of us quickly as we shifted nervously in our seats. I flicked a few purple locks back over my shoulder as he stopped to gaze at me. "Betsy, maybe you can tell me what you saw."

"Honestly I don't know what I saw, luv. There was this girl sitting on Rogue's bed and she claimed to be Kitty. She looked real enough, but when I went to touch her, my hand went straight through her." ~_What am I supposed to say? I saw a ghost, but it wasn't really a ghost, because the girl's still alive, she's just nearly a thousand miles away.~_

"Betsy I can understand your confusion but I need to know everything if I'm supposed to be able to help." I stared at the elderly bald man wondering was it possible for him to even help.

Only if you two will let me.

My eyes widened with surprise as I heard him in my head. Rogue did the same and straightened up for the first time that morning.

"Why could Betsy an' Ah see her but nobody else could?"

"The Kitty you saw is a psyche, something that exists only in your mind. I believe that telepaths are able to see your psyches as well because of the telepathic connection." Rogue's eyes grew wide with fear and understanding.

"But why is she so real? Wouldn't something like that be wispy and ghost-like?"

"Sometimes, but it seems that Rogue's psyches are extremely strong if they are able to project themselves like this."

"It's part of mah evolvin' ain't it? Ah mean before Ah couldn't even understand them, they were all just screamin' in mah head, an' now they're so real, Ah can't tell them from the real person."

"Your evolving would explain some of this." ~_Why only some of it? Shouldn't that explain everything? But it still doesn't explain why I could see her when I wasn't trying to tap into Rogue's head.~_ The professor was looking straight at me which made me squirm a little more in my seat. "Betsy, I know you would like some answers as to why you could see her as well, but I'm afraid that I simply don't have them." ~_That's encouraging.~_

"But how can Ah tell the psyches from the real people now? Ah mean other than askin' people if they can see them standin' there. The last thin' Ah want is people givin' meh more pityin' stares 'cause Ah'm the freak who can't control her powers."

"This isn't happening because you don't have control, Rogue. You have almost complete control over your powers now and have come leaps and bounds since you've joined us. I believe that with time you'll be able to easily discern between the two." Rogue nodded as she stood up to leave.

"Thanks Professor, Ah think Ah'll be ok now."

"Alright, but if you need anything Rogue, don't be afraid to ask me." Remy quickly stood up beside her and took her hand in his giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Y'll be fine, Cherie. I won't let anyt'ing happen." She gave him a withering gaze as she quickly strode out of the room leaving him to stand there. "Was it somet'ing I said?"

"I'm afraid that no one is capable of stopping Rogue's psyches from coming out other than Rogue herself. She's going to need a lot of support and new training now." Remy looked out the door where Rogue was disappearing around a corner and sighed.

"T'is is going t' be a long break." He left turning in the opposite direction that Rogue had gone in. ~_Aw luv, why'd this have to happen to you?~_

* * *

GAMBIT 

"Come on where de hell is it?" I was in Rogue's room 'borrowing' Kitty's computer for a li'l project of mine.

"Remy, what are you doing, luv?" I jumped out of de chair like I'd been shot.

"What are y' doing here, Petite?" I turned t' find Betsy standing in de middle of de room wit' her hands folded across her chest as she stared down at me.

"This is **my** room. I should be asking you the same question." I looked back at de computer guiltily but put a charming smile on my face before turning back around after turning de computer off.

"Just some checking, Petite. T'at ok wit' y'?" She continued t' glare at me as I went t' sneak out de door.

"Would it really make any difference if it wasn't, luv? Besides aren't there other computers you could use in this big of a place?"

"Non, not really." 

"What about my other question?"

"Oui, t'ere are ot'er computers but t'ey don't come wit' pretty girls telling y' t' get off." I smiled at her charmingly but she gave a glare as I bowed and stepped out of de room. ~_T'at was close…almost afraid it would have been Marie, t'en my surprise wouldn't have been half as good.~_ I fingered de case in my inside pocket as I walked briskly back t' my own room. ~_Speaking of Marie, where did she get t' after all t'at. I haven't seen her all day.~_

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Stripes, are you okay?"

"Ah'm fine, just let meh alone." Ah was sittin' outside on a bench just tryin' ta get away even though it meant freezin' mah ass off. ~_Why's Logan gotta come an' bug meh now?~_

"I'm not trying to bug you, I just thought you might like some company out here." Ah looked up ta see Logan standin' before meh wearin' his usual black shirt an' scuffed up jeans. Ah was wearin' jeans, sweater, an' a coat an' was still freezin'. ~_Ah don't care if he's got healin' powers or not, he's gotta be cold.~_ He sat down next ta meh an' put an arm around mah shoulders an' tried ta give them a comfortin' squeeze an' failed. Ah never felt it.

"Oh mah God, get away! There ain't no way Ah'm gonna start talkin' ta mah psyches like this again!"

"Stripes…"

"Why don't y' let Remy try, Messieur?" Remy seemed ta materialize before mah eyes as Ah stared wide-eyed at mah two psyches. He too seemed ta be ill dressed considerin' the foot of snow on the ground. He wore his old Acolyte uniform that was made of silk and was nothin' like the one the professor had given him upon joinin' the X-Men.

"No, both of ya, go away!"

"Non, Remy ain't leaving his Cherie like t'is. It's t' cold for y' t' be outside."

"An' how would ya know?"

"Well…"

"Ya don't 'cause ya ain't real!" Ah stood up an' ran past them tawards the institute gates. Ah hadn't gotten far when Remy materialized yet again in front of meh.

"Marie, stop." He caught mah shoulders an' Ah jerked ta a stop. ~_Holy shit! How'd he do that? He's not real, he's just a psyche, he can't stop meh, but he is.~_

"Don't call meh that." Ah glared up at him seethin'.

"Would y' prefer River Rat t'en?" He tilted his head ta the side an' gave meh one of his best cocky grins.

"Ya make meh sick, ya know that?" He continued grinnin' as his hands moved down from mah shoulders ta mah waist.

"Remy's been waitin' for his chance t' make y' see how he really feels 'bout y'." He leaned down as if ta kiss meh an' Ah panicked. ~_Ah can't kiss a psyche, can Ah?~_

"Ah already know how ya feel about meh though. Ya already told meh." He stopped an' looked at meh thoughtfully for a moment.

"Non, **I** haven't." ~_He's right, Ah absorbed him before he ever told meh that.~_

"This is ta confusin'!" Ah turned an' ran away back up ta the institute. Ah pushed mah way through the doors an' when Ah looked back outside Ah saw no sign of either psyche anywhere.

"Cherie, what's wrong?" Ah turned around an' looked at Remy standin' at the bottom of the stairs lookin' at meh worried. ~_Don't they ever give up!~_

"No, stop followin' meh. Ah just want ta be alone!"

"Cherie, it's me." He put a hand on mah shoulder an' Ah felt it. The warmth from it seepin' inta mah frozen body an' Ah felt like Ah could just cry as Ah threw mah hands around his neck. He patted mah back tryin' ta calm meh down. "It's ok, I've got y'."

"Oh, thank God ya real. Remy, it's just ta weird for meh ta even try ta explain. Ya here, but ya also out there somewhere, but only Ah can see him."

"Shh…it's all gonna be ok. I'll see t' it." He brushed a few loose strands of hair back behind mah ear an' softly kissed mah cheek.

"No ya can't, nobody can." He cupped mah chin in one of his hands an' tilted it upwards.

"De professor and I bot' believe y' can. I'll do whatever I can t' help, Cherie." He leaned down an' kissed meh again on the lips. Ah felt his tongue push through as he played with mah bottom lip. Ah allowed mahself ta get lost in his arms as Ah tried ta forget what had just happened.

* * *

"Stupid computer! Damn it! Just shut down already!" Ah was sittin' in front of Kitty's computer after talkin' ta her an' Kurt again. Of course Ah didn't mention the whole psyche incident 'cause Ah'd never told either of them 'bout bein' able ta even converse with mah psyches so seein' them now would really throw them through a loop. ~_Ah shouldn't feel guilty. What good would it do for them ta know anyway? Ah mean, they're both miles away an' can't do anythin' but worry.~_

"Like calm down. Here let me see. Usually it like just takes a little help." Kitty had appeared at mah shoulder an' was attemptin' ta phase her hand through the CPU. Ah blinked a few times as the computer obediently shut down an' the screen went blank.

"No, ya ain't real. Ya can't do that kinda stuff."

"Like, this computer always gave me trouble. That's like how I always had to deal with it."

"No! Ya ain't real. Leave meh alone an' stop torturin' meh."

"I'm like sorry, but what did I do wrong that you don't want to see me?" Kitty looked at meh with her eyes brimmin' over with tears as she looked at meh confused.

"Don't ya get it? Ya not real. Ya just a psyche in mah head, a small piece of a whole person Ah once touched." She looked hurt as she slowly dissolved inta the thin air around her. Ah sighed in relief that she was finally gone.

"Rogue, are you okay, luv?" Ah whipped around in mah chair ta find Betsy standin' in the doorway. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Where've you been?"

"Ah'm sorry Bets. Ah just needed ta sort some thin's out." She shook her head and laughed.

"Don't even start the habit of lying to me. I'm a telepath for God's sake, I know you've been with Remy nearly all afternoon."

"So why'd ya bother askin'?"

"Needed you to think about the question so you'd think about the answer." She shrugged her shoulders as she plopped down on her bed an' picked up a cd. 

* * *

****

PSYLOCKE

"Hmm…J Lo or Eminem?"

"Ya want mah opinion? Eminem."

"Alright luv." I popped the CD into a boom box and did my best to sing along. "This looks like a job for me, so everbody just follow me…"

"Rap's not really made for singin' along."

"Oh come off it already! You know you want to join in. Na na na na na na. Na na na na na na na na. This looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me. 'Cause we need a little controversy and it feels so empty without me!" Rogue shook her head but couldn't help but smile as I dragged her onto her feet and paraded her around the room. Remy appeared in the doorway an' watched as the two of us as we bobbed around the room like two idiots.

"Am I interrupting somet'ing?"

"Nope." She took his hand in hers as she continued singing along off key with me. "Na na na na na na. Na na na na na na na na. This looks like a job for meh so everybody just follow meh. 'Cause we need a li'l controversy an' it feels so empty without meh!" I grabbed the pillows of my bed and tossed one of them at Rogue's head. She ducked just in time but it hit Remy smack in the face. She pulled away laughing as Brian showed up in the doorway looking a little dazed at the scene before him. Within minutes the four of us had a full-fledged pillow fight going on.

"That was great!" I flopped down onto a bean bag chair and gasped for air. Brian collapsed neatly onto the floor next to me in his perfect little way as Remy and Rogue collapsed onto her bed equally out of breathe. "Is this place always this much fun?"

"Only when Jean an' Scott don't spoil all the fun." She was grinning though and gave Remy one last smack with her pillow before tossing it aside. "Can ya believe it, tamorrow's Christmas Eve already. Before ya know it we'll be back in school."

"Oui, back t' crappy lunches, teachers wit' bad accents, and…" He shuddered before finishing his thought. "mat' homework."

"Oh, poor baby. Ya'd think ya never live through it."

"Y' don't know how bad it is! De teacher is terrible and de only reason I'm scraping by is Piotr."

"Like Ah said, 'poor baby'. It's not like ya ain't got easy classes ta. Ah don't even have art."

"Oui, and I miss y' sorely during art class. It'd be much easier wit' a model." He was giving her one of his grins that let you know his mind was deeply buried into the gutter.

"Ya perv!" She pushed him off the bed so that he landed on his back at the end of the bed staring up at her.

"What y' go and do t'at for?"

"Think 'bout it for a li'l while, Sugah. Ya'll figure it out."

"I guess we should be letting you girls get some sleep." ~_Brian to the spoil-sport rescue!~_

"What would I do without you brother."

"Obviously not sleeping much." He and Remy left us to repair our pillows and get some sleep before the sun came up announcing another day.

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So what do you guys think? For me it was only a matter of time before Rogue started seeing her psyches and I wanted Betsy to share in the freakiness since she hasn't been to involved in my plot line to much. (Like moving in and causing chaos in a relationship isn't being involved. Lol) Well, I have to thank one of my bestest friends for a gift idea that I'll be using. She kind of inadvertently gave it to me when she and her boyfriend exchanged gifts for their 2 year anniversary (By the way, 'Congratulations on two years!'). I'll kinda retell the tale later on through Rogue and Remy. It's a hoot; well, at least I think so. By the way **Samm16** this kinda goes with your idea of reminding the giftee of the gifter, so thanks!

THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH for your help on Suck n Blow's name. I like the idea of Kings too! What are the some of the things you have to do when you pull a face card? I might use that in my story too if I like the rules enough.


	7. Snowballs & 'Midnight' Mass

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* * *

ROGUE 

"I love Christmas don't you, luv?" Betsy had pulled the curtains back from the windows an' was standin' in front of them admirin' the snow fallin'. "Don't get snow like this in England." Her voice sounded a li'l sad at the thought of her home but when she turned around she was smilin' at meh. "Come on! Let's hurry up and get downstairs to see what everyone else is doing."

Ah looked over at mah alarm clock ta see it was 7:00 am. "Bets, ain't nobody up an' movin' yet. Nobody but the professor or Beast would be movin' this early on break."

"You don't know my brother, luv. He's a Christmas addict and probably didn't sleep a wink." She grabbed mah arm an' dragged meh downstairs without givin' meh a chance ta even change out of mah pajamas. We found a very tired lookin' Remy an' a very wide awake Brian already eatin'.

"Sugah, ya awake in there?" Ah gave him a playful knock on the forehead as Ah sat down.

"Oui, just barely t'ough." He smiled though as he handed meh a mug of coffee. Ah took a few sips of the strong liquid as Ah stared out the window tryin' ta see the beauty in the storm that Betsy had found. "Somet'ing de matter, Cherie?"

"Hmm…no. Ah was just…well." Ah smiled as Ah looked back out the window watchin' the snow swirl around an' land on the ground outside. "It's just so pretty out there."

"Not as pretty as y' t'ough." Remy placed an arm around mah waist as Ah turned back around ta look at him.

"Y' just sayin' that." Ah couldn't help but blush a li'l at his comment no matter how trite it was. "So what are the plans for taday?" Both Remy an' Betsy shrugged their shoulders but Brian looked like a li'l kid in a candy store. (A/N: I know exactly what that's like considerin' I work in one!)

"It's Christmas Eve! We have to decorate the tree, bake cookies, do something Christmasy!"

"I warned you, Rogue, the boy is an addict." Betsy was grinnin' though an' I couldn't help but laugh as Ah pictured Remy with an apron on pullin' Christmas cookies out of the oven.

"Somet'ing funny, Cherie?"

"Just thinkin' what it would be like ta see ya wearin' an apron an' bakin' cookies."

"Y' got a sick mind, Cherie."

"Ah do?!?! Why's that?"

"T'inking of me wearing only an apron…t'at's just a li'l on de dirty side, non?"

"Perv." He smiled though as he picked up mah mug an' his plate an' dumped them inta the dish washer. "So what are we doin' first?"

"Well luvs, the tree sounds like a good idea to me."

* * *

****

PYSLOCKE

We spent the next few hours decorating the Christmas tree in the community room. The top seemed a little barren for some reason as if someone had stripped the upper branches of their needles. When we finished we stood back to admire our work now decorated with twinkly lights, garlands, and glass balls. Remy began whistling a version of "Deck the Halls" that seemed to be a little to upbeat as Brian just stared at the tree in awe.

"Luv, you're making me sick." I slapped his back knocking him back into reality as the four of us went to leave the room.

"Now what should we do? Never mind, I know! A good time of decorating cookies, or…or caroling, or…"

"Quit while you're ahead, luv." He looked at me questioningly. "We're going for a good snowball fight." Rogue and Remy were already standing in the front hall with coats on as they prepared to brave the cold. I grabbed mine out of a closet and ran out into the snow. They joined me in the fresh powder.

"Boys against girls, oui?"

"Sounds good ta meh. We'll just whoop ya butts."

Rogue and I started off a little towards the woods where we scooped up snow into our hands and prepared for the boys eventual attack. I levitated a good half dozen snowballs into the air above my head so that I could do an aerial attack. Rogue closed her eyes and her breathing grew a little heavy but when she reopened them her eyes were glowing red. The snowballs she held in her fists glowed pink as she got a small smirk on her face. "Luv, is that such a good idea? Won't that hurt them?"

"No, it's just snow, they'll live." I looked up into the sky just in time to see my brother flying overhead.

"DUCK!" I jumped to the side as snowballs cascaded down at the spot where I once had been standing. Rogue stood her ground as the snowballs simply fell straight through her plopping onto the ground.

"Brrr…that's cold!" She looked around her waiting for Remy's eventual attack. It came from behind her and I sent three of my floating snowballs at him before he could toss any of his own glowing ammo.

"Ach!" He fell down from the three blows to his chest and Rogue turned and tossed one of hers at him as well. It exploded on impact splattering him with snow.

"That was a li'l ta easy." She was standing over him with one foot placed centered on his chest but was looking back up at the sky for Brian.

"Y' got me, Cherie." He scooped up a small handful of snow, charged it, and tossed it at her face. It exploded leaving her face and hair dripping wet.

"That's it, ya are so dead." She bent down and grabbed him by the collar of his coat and dragged him to his feet. I could see his coat glowing slightly pink as he licked his lips nervously but maintained his cocky grin. At that moment Brian came swooping over again leaving another cascade of snowballs. Using my telekinesis I flung the snowballs at him but when I missed I had them follow him like heat-seeking missiles. He continued dodging them and flew into a group of trees and out of my sight. I sighed as I let the snowballs fall as I began making new ones. ~_Him and his stupid flying…how am I supposed to hit him?~_

* * *

****

THE PSYCHES (A/N: This will just be a conversation between the psyches, no action will occur)

"You shouldn't help her like that."

"And why not, Messieur?"

"She'll become too dependent on us, that's why."

"But Cherie needs Remy's powers. Wit'out t'em she can't touch."

"She got along just fine before you showed up, Gumbo. I'm sure she'll be able to deal without your powers."

"Like, what are we supposed to do? Just sit back and like watch the show."

"Yes, if we keep helping her to much she'll become used to us always getting her out of tough scrapes."

"Non, she's t' smart and strong for t'at. She wouldn't abuse us like t'at."

"That's because she's afraid of us."

"No, like she's just confused that's all."

"I don't think so. You don't know what it was like before Half-Pint. She can shut us out anytime she wants to."

"Non, she wouldn't, would she?"

"Yes she would and she has. She's afraid of us and there's nothing we can do to change that."

"Remy's sorry for scaring her yesterday."

"Don't matter if you're sorry or not, Gumbo, she'll always be afraid. And someday she'll shut us out like she used to do."

"Like no way, she wouldn't do that to us. We're like her friends."

"Exactly, we're like her friends. We're not the real deal, Half-Pint, we're just second best to her. You'll never be her best friend, and you, Gumbo, will never be her boyfriend. We're just the irritating voices in her head that sound like the people she knows."

"So like what do we do? Like just stop giving her our powers to use."

"Exactly."

"Non, I won't do it."

"Gumbo, don't make me hurt you."

"What y' gonna do t' Remy, yell at him? Come on Messieur, we ain't got not'ing better t' do."

"That's not the point."

"So what is, Remy got a li'l lost after y' started talking."

"Ha, like good one!"

"Grrr…of all people, why you two?"

"Because, we're de people t'at Marie happened t' absorb."

"Just stop letting her use your powers."

"All right, homme. But Remy don't like it one bit."

"I honestly don't care whether or not you like it, Gumbo."

"Well, like I don't like it either. What if she like gets into a lot of trouble or something?"

"She'll just have to find another way out, Half-Pint."

* * *

****

GAMBIT

~_Merde, what is it wit' her and charging up my coat?~_ I tried t' keep a cocky grin as she gave me one of her murderous glares. "Y' real cute when y' 'bout t' kill someone."

"Ah'd shut up while ya ahead."

"Y' ain't me t'ough, Cherie." She continued t' charge my coat as Betsy and Brian had at it with their airborne snowballs. She glanced up at where Brian was flying overhead and I took my chance. I grabbed ont' her jacket as well and began charging it up.

"What the hell ya doin'?"

"Evening de playing field." She stared at me wide-eyed. "Y' need t' learn a new trick, Cherie." She got her composure back as she glared me down but she did uncharge my coat. "T'at's better, now what do y' say we do t'is my way?"

"Ya scum, ya tricked meh!" She was frowning in confusion as she looked at my coat t'at was no longer glowing.

"All's fair in love and war, Cherie, y' know t'at." I tilted my head t' de side and grinned. Her glare slowly changed int' a smirk t'at made me worry inwardly again.

"Then ya won't mind this." She leaned up and kissed me causing me t' lose de charge on her coat as she pushed me down int' de snow and planted her foot on my chest again.

"Haven't we already been down t'is road, Cherie?"

"Yeah, fool meh once, shame on ya. Fool meh twice, shame on meh." She kept her foot planted on my chest t'is time and made no signs of letting me up anytime soon. "Bets, ya see Brian anywhere?"

"Nope. I don't have a clue where he went, luv." I watched as a blur pelted de two of t'em wit' snowballs before disappearing back int' de trees. 

"What the hell was that?!?!" ~_Way t' go Brian! Didn't tell me he had super speed t'ough.~_

"My brother…Brian come out here and face us like the wino you really are!" Brian came speeding back out of de trees so fast t'at he could have easily challenged Peitro.

"I'm only a wino because you're a sore loser." He was grinning and Rogue turned t' watch de two of t'em in t'eir battle of words. I caught her off guard, grabbed de foot she had on my chest throwing her off balance. I pulled her down t' de ground next t' me and rolled over on top of her pinning her down.

"Get off!"

"Not till y' surrender." She glared at me one last time and I couldn't help but grin at her.

"Fine, Ah surrender. Ya happy now?"

"Oui, but only one t'ing could make me happier."

"Yeah, what's that?" I leaned down and kissed her while Betsy and Brian kept arguing in de background. 

"Oui, t'at is better." Her eyes were still closed when I pushed myself back up. I glanced over my shoulder t' see Betsy and Brian wrestling in de snow as I helped Marie back up. Brian put Betsy int' a headlock after another minute of struggling.

"Uncle! Let me go, bro." He grinned as he released his hold on her neck and brushed de snow off his clot'es. "You two cheat like there's no tomorrow." I shrugged as I walked back up t' de mansion beside Marie. Betsy was still ranting and raving 'bout how we had cheated as we took off our coats and trudged up de stairs t' change out of our wet clot'es.

* * *

****

ROGUE

After takin' a long hot shower, Ah changed inta a warm cozy sweater and quickly brushed the knots from mah hair before headin' back down stairs. "Hey luv, have a good shower?"

"Yeah, so where is everyone?"

"The community room. Beast's gonna do some reading from the bible for our own private 'midnight' mass." Ah looked down at mah watch ta see that it was only 7:00 pm.

"Little early for that, ain't it?"

"Yeah, but you know my brother, luv. He'll probably be up at the crack of dawn to open presents, so the earlier we get to bed the more sleep we might actually get." We walked inta the community room tagether ta find Remy, Brian, the professor, Beast, an' Logan already down there.

"'Bout time you two decided to join us."

"Sorry, its not like Ah didn't want ta catch pneumonia or somethin'." Logan shook his head as Ah sat down next ta Remy. 

"Y' look absolutely beautiful, Cherie." Ah gave him a small shocked expression considerin' Ah looked like crap. "Y' t' modest." Ah blushed slightly as Ah leaned mah head on his shoulder. Bearin' in mind the solemnity of the occasion he simply held mah hand in his as we all quietly listened ta Beast read from the Bible.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"So what have you kids been doing so far?" After seeing Beast so wrapped up in his reading only t'irty minutes earlier it was hard t' imagine him joking around wit' us over dinner.

"Oh, y' know de snowball fights, de pillow fights, t'at sort of t'ing."

"Sounds like all you've been doing is fighting, Gumbo."

"Non, I t'ink we did ot'er t'ings."

"Yeah, like what?" Logan was glaring at me de way a fat'er would glare at his daughter's latest boyfriend.

"Well, we just hung out. Ya know, teen stuff, like PS2 an' all that good stuff." ~_Marie t' de rescue!~_

"Right…"

"I'm glad to see that you all are enjoying yourselves."

"Of course, luv. Who wouldn't have fun in a place like this." Betsy and Brian were all smiles as t'ey dug int' de enormous turkey.

"Where'd you ever find a turkey this big?" De professor just smiled as he cut himself a piece off.

"You learn where to look when you have a mansion full of hungry teenagers." I couldn't help but feel like I was back home in New Orleans wit' my family. ~_T'at's what t'ese people have become t' me--my family.~_ I looked around de table t' see Logan, Beast, de professor, Betsy, Brian, and Marie all quietly eating. ~_Family…t'at sounds so good t' me right now.~_

"Are we eating to loudly for you, Gumbo?"

"Non, just taking it all in." Marie gave me a quick smile as she took my hand in hers beneat' de table.

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thanks for the rules to Kings, I'll definitely have to think about using it! I'm also glad to see some interest peeked over Remy's mysterious computer usage…it'll come in to play next chapter! Yeah, can't wait to write about gift giving!

Sorry about the chapter being so dang short, but it's really just fluff. Well, I'll post again soon!


	8. Gift Exchange & Strikes

(A/N: Really the only changes here are to the list of songs from Remy and maybe one or two tiny little edits. *Shrug. Read and enjoy.)

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* * *

****

PSYLOCKE

"Wakie, wakie, eggs and bakie, luv." I was hovering over Rouge's bed gently shaking her so that she would wake up.

"Ugh…what time is it?" She refused to open her eyes and rolled over tugging the blankets up over her head.

"Eight o'clock, luv. Time to get up."

"Ta early." The response came out slightly muffled by the layers of quilts and comforters.

"No way! You're telling me, you're not the least bit interested to see what Remy got you for Christmas."

"What, it's Christmas?!?!" She sat straight up in her bed nearly knocking me off my feet. She jumped up and ran to her closet pulling out clothes and ran out of the room grabbing her toiletries at the last possible second. I shrugged as I walked over to the mirror to apply a little make-up. ~_What's the deal girl? There isn't anybody here to impress.~_ I sighed as I put on a smidgen of lip gloss before walking down the hall. I rapped on the bathroom door where Rogue was hurriedly taking a shower.

"Luv, you gonna have to hurry up in there or Brian'll have all of his and your presents unwrapped. You know how he gets."

"Just one more minute!" I heard the shower turn off and the blow dryer turn on as I went back into our shared room. ~_That girl, constantly dressing to a tee just to impress Remy. Doesn't she see that he could care less what she looks like?~_ I sighed as I looked at myself again in the mirror before reaching under my bed to pull out my load of gifts. It had been really difficult to buy anything for the adults since I didn't know anything about them but Rogue had told me enough. ~_Why can't I find a guy like Remy, who'll just love me for me, despite all my little imperfections?~_ Without realizing it I'd been staring into the mirror at the frowning purple-haired bombshell. ~_Forget it luv, you're not going to find a guy looking all depressed like this.~_ I put on a smile thinking how much fun Brian would have opening the gift I'd bought for him and what Rogue would think as well. ~_She's one of the first people to be my friend. Not surprising though when most people turn their noses up a the mutant freak.~_ As if on cue, Rogue came flying back into the room with her hair dried and a red cashmere sweater thrown on with a black knee length skirt. She ducked back into her closet searching the bottom and came back up with a pair of stylish black boots. She then dove underneath her bed pulling out her own gifts to hand out.

"You ready yet, luv?"

"Yeah, Ah'm a li'l out of breathe though."

"No kidding, I think you just set a new world record." She grinned as we walked down the hall towards the front stairs.

"Yeah, it kinda helps when ya motivation is a cute guy with a mysterious gift."

"What did you get him though?" She smiled mischievously as we hit the bottom of the stairs and turned towards the community room where we could already hear Brian.

"Ya'll see."

* * *

****

ROGUE

Brian was sittin' beneath the Christmas tree like an anxious li'l toddler would have been while Remy stood by a window peerin' out at the freshly fallen snow.

"This is great! Bets check this out, it's a package from Jamie!" Remy turned ta roll his eyes at Brian's enthusiasm but smiled at meh as Ah walked over ta him.

"Oh, let me see!" Betsy ran over to her brother's side as he tore the paper off of a package. Inside were two more packages wrapped in gold foil. Betsy made a grab for one of them that was much smaller than the other.

"Hey, how do you know that one's yours?"

"Duh, the best gifts always come in small packages, and the girl always gets the best gift." She stuck out her tongue as she peeled the foil wrapping away carefully revealing a small jewelry box. She gasped as she opened it to reveal a golden locket. "Oh, it's so pretty!" She quickly opened it up ta reveal a picture of what Ah guessed ta be her family. Brian then tore the paper off the other package ta reveal a larger framed version of the same picture. Betsy noticed somethin' else in the box and made a dive for it but Brian beat her ta it thanks ta his super speed. "Hey come on let me read it!" She lunged at him trying ta get the paper out of his fist but failed miserably as he jumped up and held the paper out of her reach.

"No way, I'm reading it. Huh?" The paper slid out of his fist on its own and floated down ta Betsy.

"You've got speed, I've got telekinesis, luv. 'Dear Brother and Sister, I hope that you're enjoying the United States. What is it like in New York? Mother and Father send their love for the holidays." Brian grabbed the paper back an' began readin' it himself.

"We all sorely miss you and hope that the institute will be able to help you. Hope you like the gifts; just something to remind you of your family trapped here in this rainy miserable London. Love your brother, Jamie." His voice faltered for a moment as he stared blankly at the paper.

"What is it, luv?"

"P-S. Strike says hi."

"What!" She grabbed the paper back from him an' outta the corner of mah eye Ah saw Logan raise an eyebrow in interest. ~_Logan, who's Strike? What do ya know?~_ Ah didn't get a reply from mah psyche which worried meh a little. ~_Come on ya guys, ya been ta quiet.~_ Ah still received no reply as Betsy attempted ta regain her composure. "Ha ha, good joke, how 'bout it Bro?"

"Yeah, right." Brian didn't sound ta convinced that Jamie had been jokin' about whatever Strike was.

"Here, Brian." She pushed one of her gifts tawards him an' he took it still lookin' a li'l dazed 'bout the letter. Betsy stood up an' passed the rest of her gifts around the room ta the adults, Remy, an' Ah.

"Ya didn't have ta."

"I know, but you guys are my first real friends other than my brothers." Ah stared down at the gold foil wrapped package a li'l in shock. Of course, Ah'd gotten somethin' for her so it wouldn't seem ta awkward but Ah'd never expected her ta get meh somethin'.

"Thanks."

"Go ahead and open it, luv. I promise it won't bite you." Ah smiled as I pulled the foil away ta reveal a clothin' box. Ah tore the tape off that was keepin' it closed an' found a beautiful lavender shade sheer long-sleeve top.

"Wow, thank ya. It's beautiful." She smiled sheepishly as Remy began tearin' inta his gift. He opened it ta find a book 'bout European museums. "Am Ah missin' somethin' here?"

"Um…it's just a little private joke, luv. You know with us having worked together stealing stuff for Sinister." ~_Uh huh, an' Ah was born yesterday. Oh well, its Christmas an' Ah ain't gonna be the one ta spoil the cheer.~_

"T'ank y', Petite." Brian showed up at his sister's elbow with two more packages in his hands which he promptly handed ta us grinnin' from ear ta ear.

"Go ahead, open 'em." Ah opened mine ta find the latest Garbage cd. ~_Must have gotten a li'l help from Remy ta know Ah like Garbage.~_

"Thanks, their mah favorite."

"Yeah, I know." He gave Remy a small wink as he opened his ta find a book on every kind of poker game imaginable.

"What's wit' all de books? Don't y' t'ink I'm very bright so I need t' read more?"

"No, luv. I guess it's just a British thing. We always exchange books so…it was just a reminder of home." She kinda got a faraway look on her face but recovered quickly as she got a sly smile on her face.

"What is it Bets?" Ah glared at her suspiciously wonderin' what she could be up ta.

"I just got a really good vibe off of someone."

"An' what's that supposed ta mean?" She kept her sly smile as Logan walked up ta us.

"Here kid." He pushed a small unwrapped jewelry box tawards meh. Remy looked at it suspiciously rememberin' what had happened when he'd left in September. Ah cracked it open ta find a pair of keys inside.

"What's this?"

"Remember the bike of mine you scratched last Spring?"

"Uh huh." He made a small nod with his head tawards the keys danglin' from mah hand. "Ya didn't! Oh thank ya so much!" Ah gave him a huge hug as Remy gave a small sigh of relief that it had been keys rather than a ring or somethin'.

"Well, I figured since you'd ruined it you might as well have it."

"Just keep tellin' yaself that." Ah released mah strangle hold on him as he crossed his arms over his chest an' took on that fatherly role again.

"You know you're not allowed driving it until the weather clears and you go get a permit…"

"Ah know, Ah'll be a good li'l girl an' not pull dangerous stunts on that piece of dangerous machinery that ya just gave meh." He gave meh a small grin as he tousled mah hair some an' went across the room ta talk ta the professor. "Ya knew didn't ya, Bets." She gave meh another sly smile as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Betsy, Brian could I have a word with you?" Both of their faces fell as they turned ta leave the room with the adults. ~_Come on Logan, even if ya are mad at meh, please tell meh what Strike is an' why it's got them so down.~_ Ah received no answer from any of mah psyches which was just about tearin' meh apart since Ah'd grown so accustomed ta their constant chatter. 

* * *

****

GAMBIT

De two of us were standing in de room alone now beside de big picture window where we could see de snow starting t' fall again. "Marie…here." I handed her a small box that was de same size as de one Brian had given her. ~_Mon Dieu, I hope she likes it.~_ I'd wrapped it in a red paper which she removed and allowed t' fall t' de floor. She stared at de CD case. De cover of it was a sketch I'd done in black and red of de two of us. In it I was standing behind her holding her in my arms as she leaned back against meh. She opened it and pulled out de li'l booklet I'd made t'at listed all de songs. Next t' each song title, I'd written a short explanation as t' why I chose it. Her eyes glistened slightly wit' tears but she was laughing. "Somet'ing y' want t' share?" ~_Not de reaction I expected.~_ I was caught between feeling hurt and surprised but I did my best not t' show it.

"It's just…well, here ya'll see." She was still laughing as she handed me a package of de exact same size. I tore off the green paper t' find a CD case t'at had a simple red and green heart on de front. "Go ahead, open it." I opened it and glanced at de list of songs and began laughing as well. Nearly half de songs we had burnt for each ot'er were de exact same.

"Great minds must t'ink alike."

"Yeah, although it could just be ya rubbin' off on meh."

"Non, I t'ink it's de ot'er way around." I smiled down at her as she t'rew her arms around mah neck. ~_Oh good, I get one t'!~_ She went back t' reading de list of songs.

"Now lets see. Fragile Heart--our first slow dance; Everything--our second slow dance and quite a bit better then the first;" She smiled and laughed a li'l. ~_Mon Dieu, t'at's a beautiful sound.~_ "Bring Me To Life--without you life isn't worth living; Real Good Man--I may be a real bad boy, but around you I'm a real good man; Drink, Steal, Swear, and Lie--I'd do any of the above to keep you. Ya better not be drinkin' Sugah. It's bad enough that Ah found out ya smoke." She gave me a warning glare before going back t' de list. "Ain't Nothin' 'Bout You--that doesn't drive me crazy; God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You—the song title says it all mon Cherie; You Could Be The One—that fate has dealt me and I must say fate dealt me a winning hand; My Everything—everything that means anything to me is you; The Only One For Me Is You—because everything else pales in comparison; Hey Juliet—I'm your Romeo but this won't end in tragedy, I promise; Love Me When I'm Gone—even though I never plan on leaving your side; I Melt—everytime you walk into the room; Lady Marmalade—use your imagination on this one, Cherie. Remy, this is really sweet."

"Non, just somet'ing…" She t'rew her arms around my neck again and shut me up wit' a kiss.

"Ya were sayin'?" She pulled away so t'at our faces were barely an inch apart. 

"Not'ing." I closed de distance between us as I kissed her again. I moved one of my hands behind her head for support as I allowed de ot'er one t' slide down her back. I could feel one of her hands fingering my hair while de ot'er was placed on de side of my face.

"Ah Hem!" We bot' jumped back as we stared at de doorway where a very angry looking Logan stood. His arms were crossed across his chest as he leaned against de door frame glaring at us menacingly. "What do you two think you're doing?"

"Not'ing, Messieur." I was scared witless as I remembered how much of a fat'er type he tended t' be wit' Rogue. I masked de fear t'ough wit' my perfected cocky grin.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Gumbo, before I do it for you."

"T'at ain't very Christmasy now is it Wolvie?"

"Do I look like I give a damn?"

"Non, but it was wort' a try." I gave Marie a quick peck on de forehead and a wink before brushing past Logan and heading back upstairs.

"Hey Gumbo."

"Oui, Messieur."

"Just remember you hurt her and I'll just have to hurt you." ~_Merde, he ain't very subtle is he?~_ He was glaring up de stairs at me and I turned around glaring right back.

"Oui, I'll keep t'at in mind."

* * *

****

PSYLOCKE

"You wanted to talk to us about something?"

"Yes, would you sit down?" For the third time in a week I found myself sitting in the professor's office. However, I'd never been this nervous before. ~_What could they possibly know about S.T.R.I.K.E.? Do they know the real reason Brian and I are here? No, that's not possible, we haven't mentioned S.T.R.I.K.E. until now.~_ I looked up to see Logan standing in the pack of the room with his arms crossed over his chest looking slightly angry. ~_Duh, he worked for S.H.E.I.L.D. Of course he probably knows what S.T.R.I.K.E. is.~_

"So umm…what do you want to know?" Brian was practically a nervous wreck all of his Christmas spirit shot through the roof.

"First off, I wanna know what two kids like yourselves has to do with Strike." The professor was resting his chin on his folded hands while Logan berated us from behind.

"Well, it's a little complicated, luv."

"Well, we're just all ears."

"Logan please. Betsy how are connected with Strike?"

"I kinda work for them."

"Kind of! Nobody just kind of works for an agency like Strike." I glanced over my shoulder at Logan who seemed like he was about ready to blow a gasket.

"I work for them in the psi department, Brian has nothing to do with them though. So if you're angry don't take it out on him." Brian shot me a grateful glance but wasn't about to have his sister take all his trouble for him.

"I came with her willingly on this mission." ~_You dope! Why'd you mention that it's a mission!~_

"A mission, huh? Knew Strike didn't just let their agents slip through the cracks."

"What is the nature of your mission, Betsy?" I took a big gulp of air before going into all the details.

"When I worked with Remy to steal a jewel for Sinister I was working undercover for Strike. My job was to find information out about Sinister and whatever his plans were at the time being and stop him at any cost. Remy didn't seem to know anything in particular about Sinister's plans and didn't seem to care much either. He was more anxious to come back home, here. Since I couldn't find anything out other than Sinister was located in New York and that he had an interest in the jewel, my mission seemed to be a failure and that I aided the enemy more than aiding my cause. Things got complicated though when Remy and Rogue took on Sinister themselves and now he's gone further into hiding. Strike still has no idea where he is exactly nor what his plans are. So they sent me here to flush him out and make sure he's down and out for good. They probably had Jamie mention it as a little reminder that I'm here on work."

"And they just let you bring your brother along for kicks?"

"No, I asked them…and they let me, surprisingly."

"Why do you say that, Betsy?"

"I got into a little trouble in England."

"Little doesn't begin to describe it, Sis. She blew her cover as a mutant in front of a large crowd. She became a liability and after a little persuasion were we able to talk them into letting her come to the States to escape the lime light." I sighed a little more. ~_I really did screw up, but I couldn't let that little kid get hurt. That mob was gonna tear him to shreds just because he was a mutant. I had to do something. I'm surprised S.T.R.I.K.E. is even allowing me to live right now.~_ The professor gazed at Brian and I for a little while as he contemplated our story.

"You are both welcome to stay here as long as you wish."

"Really?" We both spoke out at the same time.

Jinx!

You got me, Sis. I owe you one soda. He was starting to smile a little at the prospect of staying and the fact that I beat him once more at mental jinxes.

Good, I'll get it later.

"Of course."

"You should just be grateful Strike hasn't killed you yet."

"I know. I blew it big time." I looked down into my lap thinking all of it over. "I'd really like to stay here, but I'm afraid that after I find Sinister, I'll have to go back."

"I don't understand. Why do you feel that way?"

"If I don't go back to working for Strike they could very easily take out their frustrations on my family. I can't let that happen."

"I'll see if there's anything I can do to help."

"I don't think you can, luv, but I appreciate the offer." I stood up ending the conversation and left the office with Brian closely following me.

"Are you alright, Sis?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Wouldn't it be nice if we really could stay here. They all seem pretty nice."

"Uh huh."

"You miss Jamie, Mum, and Dad, don't you?"

"Uh huh."

"Are you mad at me for reading that out loud?"

"No, they would have figured it out sooner or later. I was just hoping for later rather than sooner."

* * *

****

GAMBIT

~_Have t' admit it was pretty comical t'at we got each ot'er de same t'ing basically.~_ I looked down at de CD and read t'rough de book she'd made t' go wit' it. She had doodled hearts and 'I Love You's t'roughout it beside de song titles and descriptions.

%Fragile Heart—our first dance

Everything—our second dance

I'm With You—You're always there for me

Bonnie and Clyde—We're a team, through and through

Save Me—You've always been my knight in shining armor

U & ME = LOVE—doesn't that just say it all right there?

My All—I'd give everything for you

If You Asked Me To—I'd do anything

Bring Me To Life—Life didn't begin until you came along

The Only One For Me Is You—I hope you feel the same

Losing Grip—I'd lose my grip if you left me again

Sweet Temptation—Your love is so tempting%

~_Kinda funny how we seem t' t'ink alike. What would I do wit'out a girl like her? Not hard t' figure out--I'd still be a t'ief and would have ended back up in New Orleans--wit' Bella.~_

* * *

****

ROGUE

Ah'd changed inta some more comfortable clothes—a tank an' shorts—as Ah popped the CD Remy had given meh inta the CD player. ~_Let's see which one do Ah play first?~_ I punched the foreword button a few times till Ah heard the familiar voice of Tim McGraw start singing 'Real Good Man'. "Hey Rogue."

"Hey, ya just get done talkin' ta the professor?"

"Yeah. Sooo…what'd he get you?" ~_She's avoidin' the subject. Can Ah blame her? Not even psyche Logan wants ta tell meh what S.T.R.I.K.E. is. Or psyche Logan is just refusin' ta talk ta meh period.~_

"The same thin' Ah got him. We burnt each other CDs." Ah grinned as Ah handed her the case for the CD Remy had made for meh.

"That's soo cute! Oh, just look at all these love songs. And he sketched all throughout the book!"

"Ah know, it's really mushy, but it's so sweet ta. Ah feel bad 'cause mah doodles look like crap compared ta his."

"I doubt that. You're so lucky to have a guy like him, luv." ~_Do Ah ever know that! Without him, Ah'd probably be goin' up the walls or somethin'.~_ As she handed meh the CD case back she put a hand on mah shoulder an' Ah instantly felt that tuggin' that always came when Ah absorbed someone. "What the…" Her knees buckled an' she fell limp ta the floor as Ah stood rooted ta the spot. 

"Oh mah God! Betsy, are ya ok? Come on talk ta meh. Betsy!" ~_Why'd Ah absorb her? What went wrong? Everythin' was under control this break!~_ Ah turned an' stared inta the mirror where two green eyes stared back at meh. ~_Oh shit…~_

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry about the cliff hanger but it just seemed like a good spot to stop. 

So what do you think of Betsy's mysterious past? How 'bout the gift exchange? That really did happen for my two friends where they both exchanged nearly the exact same CD because their brains are connected or something. I don't know how that whole dating thing works in the real world so I think it's funny but she'll probably kill me for writing about it. *Shrug. Oh well, I'll just keep writing from the grave! Long live FanFic!

Thanks for the links to the Kings game **Rogue4787**!


	9. Absorption & Siblings

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Oh mah God! Betsy please, get up."

~_"Freaky, that me isn't it, luv?"~_

~Ah'm so sorry, please, Bets, Ah'm sorry.~

~"Cool it, luv. It's ok, it's my fault that I touched you."~

~_No, it's mah fault. Ah…Ah lost control.~_ Ah sensed Betsy heave a huge sigh in mah head as Ah bent over her unconscious body. ~_Ah can't touch her or Ah'll hurt her even more.~_ Ah stood back up in a daze as Ah tried ta figure out what ta do. "Ah'll be right back, don't go anywhere." ~_Yeah right, where's she gonna go?~_ Ah turned an' ran down the hall tawards Remy's room.

"Remy…ya gotta help meh. Betsy she's…"

"Wait slow down, Cherie. Y' talking t' fast." Ah took a few deep breathes as he crossed the room and put his hands on mah shoulders ta keep meh from fallin' over or somethin'.

"Ah don't have time ta explain…come on!" Ah grabbed his hand an' dragged him back down the hall.

"Hey what's all the noise?" Brian stuck his head out of his door an' watched us run past quizzically. Remy shrugged his shoulders an' Brian raced after us. Ah ran inta our room an' stood ta the side of Betsy's unconscious body. Brian raced ta her an' immediately scooped her up inta his arms. "Where's the Med Lab?"

"Downstairs…Ah'll show ya."

"Mon Dieu, what happened, Cherie?" We reached the elevator an' Ah punched the buttons in frustration as its doors slowly closed.

"Ah don't know…Ah thought Ah had it under control, an…" Mah voice trailed off as Ah looked at Betsy still lyin' unconscious in her brother's arms. He wasn't angry…yet, just scared. The doors opened an' Ah led Brian tawards the Med Lab.

"Rogue, to what do I owe this honor?" Beast smiled as Ah entered but that quickly turned ta a look of concern when Brian rushed in with Betsy. "Bring her in here. I'll have to ask you to leave." He turned his back ta Remy an' Ah as he took Brian inta a small room.

"Ah didn't mean ta do it…" Remy put a hand on mah shoulder an' Ah ducked away from him. "What the hell do ya think ya doin'? Ya want ta end up like her?"

"Cherie, I can touch y' t'ough. Y' powers don't work on me."

"But there's always that chance…like before. What if somethin' happens ta ya an' Ah can't help ya? What am Ah supposed ta do then?"

"We'll worry 'bout t'at t'en. For now let's get y' back upstairs, oui?"

"No! Ya don't get it. Ah don't have control…Ah never did. My psyches have the control an' if they decide ta stop givin' meh their powers than Ah'm stuck. An' that's what's happenin' right now."

"I can't imagine my psyche would leave y' high and dry like t'at." He went ta grab mah hand but Ah jerked away from him again as we walked back ta the elevator.

"Well, he did so now Ah can't touch again."

* * *

****

THE PSYCHES

"Like welcome to Club Psyches."

"Bonjour, Petite. Remy'd kiss your hand if he could."

"Um, okay. Hi."

"Great, another teenager to give me hell."

"I'll try not to, luv. Um…maybe you guys can tell me what just happened. I thought Rogue could touch."

"Marie could, until Wolvie here decided t' change de rules on her. See homme, Remy told y' she needed our powers."

"And I told you that she could get along without them."

"Boys, boys…come on cut the crap. I didn't know her name was Marie."

"Oui, she don't tell many people t'at."

"Obviously, so why won't you let her use your powers?"

"She's gotten too dependent on us, that's why kid."

"But she does need you, without your powers, especially Remy's she can't live a normal life."

"Since when did mutants get the choice? You tell me that kid."

"Most don't, but Rogue has the chance to gain control and your taking that away from her, luv."

"Yeah, well she also took away your consciousness."

"She didn't mean to and she wouldn't have if you guys would have been helping her!"

"Like calm down, there's like no need to get angry. There's like enough arguing around here with those two."

"Just because he says so, neither of you will give her your powers? Why don't you just think for yourselves?"

"Like it just seems that we should be a united front, you know?"

"Oui, one for all, and all for one. Whet'er or not we really like each ot'er."

"Well, I can just feel the love in this place."

"Y' get used t' it, Petite. Y' gonna have t' since we'll be here forever."

"I still wish you guys would help her."

* * *

****

GAMBIT

She was quiet, t' quiet at t'at. She was feeling frustrated and I didn't even need my powers t' tell me t'at. We'd reached her room again but I wasn't going t' just let her go wit'out one last try. "Cherie…"

"What?"

"Y' gonna be okay?"

"Uh huh, Ah just wanna be alone right now." She reached for de doorknob but I got in her way.

"I don't t'ink y' are. Y' wanna talk some more."

"Ah'm fine an' no Ah don't wanna talk anymore. Can't ya just leave meh alone? Why does everyone have ta keep treatin' meh like Ah don't even know how Ah feel." She glared daggers at me while she attempted t' open de door again.

"What makes y' t'ink y' psyches are planning mutiny?"

"Ah don't know, they just stopped talkin' ta meh an' now they won't let meh use their powers. What am Ah supposed ta think?"

"Have y' tried talking t' t'em?"

"Of course Ah have. They just won't talk back." Her eyes dropped t' de floor where she refused t' look at me.

"Maybe y' should ask de professor for some help."

"No, Ah can't do that." Her head snapped back up so t'at she was staring at me.

"Why not?"

"He'll just make them go away an' then Ah won't stand any chance at control again. Ah have ta figure out how ta work this out on mah own."

"Alright, but promise me y'll come talk t' me if y' need t'."

"Ok, Ah will. Thanks Remy." She leaned up and gave me a quick peck on de cheek before shutting de door behind her. ~_Oh yeah, t'at went well--not! What are y' going t' do wit' t'at girl?~_

* * *

I was lying on my bed examining de books Brian and Betsy had given me when Brian poked his head in de door. "She ok?"

"Yeah, she's still unconscious but Beast says she'll probably wake up later today."

"T'at's good news mon ami! Can we go see her?"

"Uh huh. I was just on my way to tell Rogue." I rolled off my bed and joined him in de hall.

"I'll come wit' y' t'en." We walked down de hall in silence 'til we got t' de girl's room. I lightly rapped on de door and Marie cracked it open a li'l.

"What do ya want? Ah thought Ah told ya Ah wanted ta be alone."

"Oui, y' did, but I t'ought y'd want t' know Betsy's gonna be ok. We're going t' see her now."

"Oh, wait a moment then." She slipped back int' her room and grabbed a pair of gloves off de dresser. When she came back out I noticed t'at she'd changed t' a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. I gave her a concerned look but she eit'er didn't notice or ignored it.

Once we reached de Med Lab, Beast led us back t' de room where Betsy lie asleep. De t'ree of us went in but Beast went back t' one of his lab stations were he'd been preoccupied before. Marie sat down next t' Betsy's bed but just sat t'ere as if staring straight t'rough her.

* * *

****

ROGUE

"I'm sorry Bets." Remy walked up behind meh an' placed a hand on mah shoulder. Ah shivered under his touch but he refused ta let meh go so Ah sighed as Ah tried talkin' ta mah psyches once more. ~_Bets, can ya hear meh? Can any of ya guys?~_

~_"Right here, luv."~_

~Oh thank God, Ah was afraid ya were mad at meh.~

~"Well, I'm not but the others here seem to be, especially Logan. What happened?"~

~Ah don't know. They just stopped talkin' ta meh. Can ya blame them, Ah've ruined their lives.~

~"Honestly, yes I can, luv. You haven't ruined anyone's lives. See I'm still breathing right before your very eyes. And Remy he's standing right there behind you. And Logan and Kitty are both going at it too, so no I don't understand why'd they would hate you."~

~Well, ya the one on the inside, can ya tell meh why they stopped lettin' meh use their powers. That scared me shitless when Ah absorbed ya since Ah thought Ah had it under control.~

~"They keep talking about how you're becoming dependent. Don't know what that means exactly, but they don't want you using their powers all the time."~

~Oh, Ah've been tryin' ta use Remy's powers non stop so they think Ah'm abusin' them or somethin'.~

~"Kind of. Logan also doesn't think it's fair that you get an easy way out of learning to use your powers."~

~Sounds like him, let meh guess, Ah sould be trainin' more, right?~

~"You got it, luv."~ Ah looked up ta see that Betsy's eyes were openin' as she started ta come out of it.

"Where am I?"

"Y' in de Med Lab, Petite."

"You okay, Sis?"

"Yeah, but what happened? I remember talking to Rogue, and everything went blank."

"Ah accidentally absorbed ya. Can ya forgive meh?"

"Of course, luv. Quite a punch you got there."

"Yeah, Ah know."

"So I bet you know all my dirty little secrets now."

"Actually, Ah don't. Ah'd have ta ask ya psyche first."

~_"Cool, so I don't have to tell you anything?"~_

~Watch it, Ah'll drag it all outta ya eventually.~

"Oh, so then neither of you know what happened with the professor earlier?" Remy an' Ah both shook our heads but Brian didn't look happy at all.

"Now's not the time…you should rest, Sis."

"No! I'm not going to lie to my friends, not anymore." Ah looked shocked at Betsy's outburst as she sat up in her bed an' yelled at her brother. ~_Wow, where'd that come from?~_

~"I can get a little peeved sometimes."~

~Just a li'l?~

"I'm an agent for an organization called Strike, it's kinda like the British form of Shield." Mah eyes must have looked as big as saucers when she spilled that. "They sent Brian and I here to find Sinister and put a stop to whatever plans he might have."

"We'll do what we can t' help, Petite."

"No, no one's doing anything right now other than letting Betsy get some rest." Brian was acting his part as the defensive older brother as Ah stood up.

"Brian, quit acting like such an idiot. If anyone should leave it's you."

"They didn't need to know about Strike, Sis."

"No, but they deserved to know." They were glaring daggers at each other each challenging the other ta make another comment.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're awake." Beast came strolling in cutting through all the tension as he took Betsy's pulse and checked her vitals. "Well, looks like you're good to go then. Merry Christmas."

"Uh, thanks Mister McCoy."

"Please, just call me Hank or Beast." He smiled as she swung her legs around and stood up.

"Ok, thanks Beast."

"Anytime. Oh, I'm supposed to tell you kids that someone needs to go pick Kurt up at the airport tomorrow."

"Oh mah God, Ah almost forgot Kurt's comin' home tamorrow! Ah'll go get him if that's ok."

"I'm sure that'll be fine." We all left the room tagether but there was an icy silence between Betsy an' Brian.

* * *

****

THE PSYCHES

"There you have it, luvs. She's just confused as to why you're all ignoring her."

"She'll get over it, kid."

"She wants to work this out somehow. You know a peace treaty of sorts."

"Like that sounds good to me. Come on Mister Logan, like why can't we just work this out?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Half-Pint she'll just use us until she tires of us and either blocks us out or has us wiped from her mind. You want that?"

"Non, but Cherie could do de same t'ing because we're ignoring her."

"I don't think she'll do that at all. She seems more concerned that you guys hate her."

"See homme, she's worried 'bout poor Remy."

"You need to get your head checked, Gumbo. She's not worried, she's just acting that way."

"T'en she's putting on one hell of an act if y' ask me."

"Well, I didn't."

"Like I miss giving her fashion tips."

"I think she does too…she's been heading for the black lately."

"See! She like totally needs me!"

"Whatever, I can see this isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Look luv, she's already said she won't keep using your powers non stop. She feels bad that you guys think you're being abused."

"Non, Remy likes de fact t'at she's using his powers. Lets Remy get a good view of all de action."

"You really are a perv, luv."

"T'at's Remy for y'."

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

How could they do that to us! Today's Evo episode left you hanging as to where Rogue went! I'm almost positive that she went to find Gambit but still that's cruel to make us wait a week. I'd like to know what happened to Pyro since they brought in Piotr to help. I mean Logan already knew where to hunt down our favorite Aussie.


	10. Airport & Confessions

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* * *

****

ROGUE

As planned Ah went ta the airport ta pick Kurt up. What Ah hadn't counted on was Remy, Betsy, an' Brian all insistin' that they join meh for the long drive ta New York City.

["Really, Ah think Ah can drive ta the airport without any problems."

"Oh, we know luv. We just want to come along. Kinda curious what a blue elf looks like." Betsy latched onta mah elbow as we walked ta the garage area ta get mah jeep.

"Well, he ain't gonna be blue an' elf like with his inducer." She shrugged as she hopped inta the back an' stuck her head between the two front seats.

"That doesn't matter, I just want to meet this famous brother of yours."

"Ok, but it ain't that big of a deal. He's your average annoyin' brother, ya ought ta know they ain't much ta meet."

"Can't base everyone on my brother, luv." Brian scowled at her still angry that she had spilled ta us about Strike. "Kurt sounds like fun, my brother is a spoil sport." Ah laughed as Brian stuck out his tongue actin' like a two year old rather than an eighteen year old.]

"Well, we're here." Ah gazed up at the enormous airport wonderin' how we were ever gonna find Kurt. We went inside an' found ourselves in a maze of security checks.

"Please place your bags in here and step through here." Ah stepped though the metal detector an' it immediately started goin' off. Ah stepped back through cursin' the loudness of the alarm as people began starin'. One of the security guards started pattin' meh down an' found mah car keys in mah bomber pocket.

"Hey, what the! Give meh back mah keys."

"Sorry miss. Just standard procedure."

"Standard procedure, mah ass. Bet ya don't frisk everyone." Remy grinned as he stepped through. The alarm went off for him as well an' Ah couldn't help but smile as he got frisked by the same male security guard.

"Homme, t'is ain't right. Isn't t'ere a femme who could do t'is."

"Now Remy, Ah had ta do this, it's only fair."

"Mon Dieu, y' and y' fairness." The guard shrugged as he finished his frisk as he came up empty handed. He looked up an' saw Remy's sunglasses with their metal trim an' motioned for him ta take them off. "Non can do, homme."

"Take them off sir. I don't want any trouble."

"Oui, neit'er do I." He reluctantly took them off while a few people who were close enough gasped at his red an' black eyes.

"Do you see…Mutie…Demon." Ah shook mah head. Everyone always went from freak ta mutant ta demon when it came ta Remy. He stepped through the metal detector without further problems an' promptly put the glasses back on.

"Happy now, homme." The guard shook his head stiffly as we walked tawards the gate where we were ta find Kurt. "Merde, I can't ever get de charm t' work on men." Remy continued ta shake his head an' mutter as we approached Gate 67.

"Maybe that's a good thin'." Ah gave him a small smile rememberin' how much he disliked the guards friskin'.

"Y' enjoyed t'at t' much, Cherie."

"Just a little."

* * *

****

NIGHTCRAWLER (A/N: I've had requests for more points of view so *Deep breathe. here goes.)

~V_hen are zey going to get here? Vhat could possibly be taking zem so long? Vhat else, airport security. Zat vas pretty funny zough vhen zey told me to take off my inducer. Got a good shock back in Germany and zey even gave me a note saying I didn't have to do it again. Zank goodness.~_ I sat in one of zose little clusters of chairs outside of Gate 67 vaiting for Rogue to show up. I looked back down at ze magazine I had picked up and zrew it down on ze chair next to me in boredom. I looked up and recognized ze lanky figure of Remy coming tovards me as he tovered above ze crowd. I stood up and grabbed up my tvo suitcases and headed tovards zem. "Meine Schweister!" I vaved to zem to catch zeir attention and saw two strangers vith zem. ~_Vho are zey? Oh, zey must be ze new students Rogue told me about. Vhat vere zeir names, Brian and Betty? No, Betsy, zat's it.~_

"Hey Kurt!" Rogue ran up and gave me a hug zat kind of caught me off guard. She vasn't ze hugging type, at least she hadn't alvays been. Before starting to date Remy she'd been more likely to tear ja arm off and beat ja silly vith it if ja tried to hug her. "Ah really missed ya. So how was Germany?"

"It vas great! Ja should come vith me next time."

"Ah'll think 'bout it. Hey, this is Betsy an' Brian, ya new room mate." ~_So I did have zeir names right.~_ (A/N: Hey, I really like this whole German accent thing. It's fun to type, even if it is a little cheesy!)

"Hey." Ja could tell zey were twins because zey were like two peas in a pod vith how similar zey looked. It vas also a dead give avay vhen zey answered together. Brian looked like ze quiet type vhile Betsy vas obviously very outgoing vith her purple hair zat seemed to attract quite a bit of attention.

"So did Logan have ja do training ze entire time?"

"Non, he actually took a break for once. Beast wanted us t' do some programming wit' Cerebro but we turned him down on his offer."

"Sounds like Beast. Have ja talked to Keety?"

"Uh huh, she's havin' a great time with Hanukkah with her folks. Ah think she really missed them." ~_Bet she's also having a great time vith Piotr. Forget Keety, ja have Amanda…vho ja can't wait to see.~_ I shook my head to clear my zoughts as we exited ze airport going zrough anozer security check. I gave zem my pass and was allowed to go vith only passing zrough ze metal detector. Ze guards gave Remy a few scared glances as zey allowed him to pass as vell. Ve vaited for Rogue, Betsy and Brian to pass inspection.

"What is up with those guys. It's freaky how they think everyone is a possible terrorist."

"Ah know, an' they're all the more suspicious of people who look different."

"Well, you two definitely fit into that catergory."

"Shut up Bro, just because you don't have some kind of physical change…"

"You're the one who decided to dye her hair purple."

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Just do it." ~_Vell zey seem to get along vell.~_ Ze two of zem walked ahead a little and I hung back to talk to Rogue.

"Are zey alvays zis bad?"

"Actually, no. They're havin' a li'l fight lately over Strike."

"Vhat's Strike?"

"Ah'll explain later. There's a lot of thin's Ah'll explain later, okay?" She looked down at her shoes for a moment before I answered.

"Alright."

* * *

****

ROGUE

"So ya get all settled in again?" Ah found Kurt in the dinin' room after we'd been back ta the institute for an hour or two. ~_Duh, where else would he be? He eats constantly.~_

~"Like tell me about it!"~

~Ya talkin' ta meh! Kitty, Ah thought ya were mad.~

~"Like how could I be mad. I was just like totally confused as to why you were scared of me, that's all."~

~Ah'm really sorry. Ah was just confused ta.~

"Ja, I'm unpacked. Brian, he doesn't talk much does he?" Kurt talked through his bites of sugar cookies that Brian must have made at some point.

"No, not really unless it's somethin' he's really psyched on."

"Like vhat?"

"Christmas for one. He's like a li'l kid or somethin'. Betsy got him a set of kid's Christmas videos as a gift an' he really, really liked them. He's probably already got them worn out or somethin'." An awkward silence came up between us but Kurt broke it with the question that Ah knew would be comin'.

"Vhat did ja vant to talk about?"

"Oh yeah, um…well ya know how Ah had all those psyches in mah head screamin' at meh, so the professor got rid of them."

"Ja. Are zey back?"

"Kind of. Ah've got new ones, an' they kinda talk ta meh, coherently."

"So zey no longer scream at ja."

"No, Ah can hold a conversation with them if Ah want ta. An' that's not it."

"Zere's more?"

"Uh huh. Ah see them, walkin' around an' stuff. They--Kitty, Remy, an' Logan, an' now Betsy--they can all just come out an' act like real people, but only Ah can see them."

"Zat's pretty veird."

"Ah know…Ah just didn't want ya ta think Ah was crazy or somethin' if Ah started talkin' ta people who aren't really there, 'cause ta meh they are."

"Okay. I don't zink ja veird, Sis. It's got to be really tough having ozer people in ja head."

"Sometimes, Kitty likes ta tell meh what ta wear." He smiled a li'l as he looked up at meh.

"Did she lose zis time?" Ah looked down at what Ah'd put on an' noticed that it was just a baggy sweatshirt an' jeans.

~_"I totally knew you needed me. Stupid Logan and his no talking plan has like gotten you into a total fashion crisis"~_

~What do ya mean Logan an' his no talkin' plan?~

~"Can we like talk about that later."~

~Ah'd prefer now.~

~"Kurt's waiting."~

~Shit.~

"Ah guess so." Ah smiled a li'l as Kitty continued ta lament over mah fashion 'crisis'. Betsy soon joined in an' they argued over what good fashion really was so Ah started ta ignore them but couldn't help but laugh a li'l.

"Somezing funny?"

"Um…kinda. It's just Kitty an' Bets are arguin' over mah clothes." Kurt gave meh a strange look, shook his head an' bit off the head of a gingerbread man.

"Ja, I can see Keety having a fit over a sveatshirt."

~_"Fit like doesn't begin to describe it. I'm appalled you'd leave your room like this!"~_

~"Luv, it doesn't matter. It's not like she's going out like that."~

~Get over it, both of ya.~

* * *

****

THE PSYCHES

"Like haven't you been doing anything for her fashion wise?"

"Sorry luv, I was a little preoccupied with moving in."

"De Petites are arguing. T'is should be good."

"Be quiet, Remy. Like can't you see how bad this is! Rogue's going around dressed like crap!"

"So what if she's comfortable. It really only matters for when she's actually going out."

"Remy t'inks she looks beautiful."

"Like you would."

"She could be wearing nothing, luv, and you'd still think she was beautiful."

"T'at would make her all de more beautiful t' Remy."

"Perv!"

"T'ank y', Petite."

"Like what's wrong with you Mister Logan. You've like been so quiet."

"Just taking it all in, Half-Pint."

"Okay. So like what should we do now since Rogue's ignoring our fashion advice."

"I know luv! We'll see if we can get her to hook up with Remy. That always leads to something good."

"Yeah, but t'at's kinda depressing for me."

"Ah luv, you gotta see it as…well I don't know."

"See, not'ing is de same once y' in here. What y' t'ought y' knew is really different, especially when seen from Marie's point of view."

"Touché. Guess I'll be getting a good look at the real me soon enough."

"Y' can at least talk t' de real y'."

"Huh, what do ya mean, luv?"

"Y' a telepat'. Y' saw Kitty 'cause of y' powers, so y' could probably see y'self if y' wanted t'. T"at was really confusing t' say."

"Oh, I never thought of that."

* * *

****

PSYLOCKE

I was lying on my bed reading one of Rogue's magazines when she came back up. "Hey luv. Have a good chat?"

"Yeah, he's ta understandin' for his own good though."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She plopped down at the foot of her bed and leaned back against it and plucked up another magazine off the floor. She opened it up to a random page and just stared down at it—upside down.

"He just took everythin' Ah told him in an' didn't question meh or anythin'. Ah guess Ah expected him ta be suspicious or somethin'."

"He's a good brother, that's all. Even though Brian and I drive each other up the wall, we always believe each other and if one of us has a problem we accept it and do what we can to help."

"Sounds like a good thin' ya two got goin'."

"Yeah, it is." She looked back down at her magazine and blushed a little when she saw it was upside down and quickly turned it around so that she could examine it better.

"Hey, what you reading, luv?" I looked up to see where the voice had come from to find a replica of myself lying on Rogue's bed peering over her shoulder. She looked up as well and we both stared at each other while Rogue kept reading her magazine while she answered the question.

"Ah don't know somethin' 'bout waxin' ya eyebrows. Sounds painful if ya ask meh."

"Holy shit." We answered at the same time and kept doing it. "Jinx! Stop that! You stop. Cut it out!"

"Luv, you're getting on my last nerve!" While she said that I threw in a comment at the same time.

"Jinx"

"Shit!"

"Now you owe me a soda."

"Well, good luck getting one from me."

"Bets quit talkin' ta yaself, it's annoying, besides how can ya jinx yaself…" She looked up and saw me staring over her and tilted her head back and gave out a little squeak when she saw another me above her. She jumped to her feet and stood between the two beds looking from one to the other quickly before rubbing her eyes. "Ah'm not seein' this."

"Sure you are, luv."

"But there's two of ya. That's not right."

"Hey why didn't you tell me your name was Marie?"

"Remy told ya, didn't he? He's soo dead right now!"

"Your name is Marie? That's like so pretty, like why didn't you tell me?"" Both Rogue and I turned to see Kitty sitting on her bed cross-legged.

"Ya too."

"Duh, like who were you expecting? The Green Goblin."

"Ah don't know, but…" She looked around her at the now three other people in the room—myself, myself, and Kitty. "…There's two Bets. This ain't right. Ya shouldn't pull this kind of shit on people."

"Sorry, I was just curious, luv." I or she replied to Rogue's comment. ~_Damn, this is really confusing. There's two of me for God's sake and I was worrying about Rogue's sanity before.~_ "I wanted to know if she—me—could seem me." She shook her head as if trying to make sure that what she said made sense to herself even. Kitty tilted her head to the side and looked very puppy like with her confused expression.

"Well, I can see you. But Rogue's right you shouldn't pull this kind of shit on people. It's kinda scary talking to yourself." The other me shrugged her shoulders as she sat up on Rogue's bed and tried to pick up the magazine that Rogue had left behind. She got frustrated when her hand slid straight through it.

"Damn, what the hell?"

"Oh yeah, like we can't really touch anything but like Rogue since we're like in her mind."

"Ya've had ta much time ta think 'bout this haven't ya?"

"Uh huh, like there isn't much else to do in your head other than think and talk." Kitty's face perked up as if a light bulb just went on over her head. "Hey! You think you could like change that? I mean like give us a place or bodies at least."

"Can Ah do that?"

"Probably, luv." The other me, or psyche me, answered. "It's in your head, right? So just imagine it and that's the way it should be."

"Ok, so what do ya guys want? A park, school, the mansion, what?" Kitty sat in thought for a while before she came up with an answer. The entire time I was studying my double who was now looking in the mirror changing her clothes. She went from a purple cashmere sweater to a black low cut tank to very flashy scarlet red dress. My jaw probably dropped as she continued to model various outfits.

"Like why don't you just picture wherever you are. That way it's like we're there with you." She gave a small shrug as Rogue scrunched up her nose in concentration. She opened her eyes again and shrugged her shoulders as well.

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Ah don't know if it worked or not."

"Merde! What de hell do y' t'ink y doing, Cherie?" ~_Guess it worked.~ _Remy had materialized in front of meh with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His clothes changed though as the four of us--or was it only two of us?—watched ta his Acolyte uniform.

"Pay back for tellin' them mah name was Marie." Ah was glaring daggers at him as he gave meh a sideways grin.

"Like what just happened?" Kitty was looking thoroughly confused by the whole situation as was Betsy an' her psyche.

"Cherie imagined Remy in a cold shower is what just happened."

"Well, Ah figured if it worked Ah'd get a reaction so now Ah know Ah can give ya guys a place ta hang out."

"T'at's nice, Cherie, but can y' leave out de cold showers from now on?"

"Ah guess…so long as ya stop spillin' mah secrets."

"Je m'excuse" He truly did look sorry for what tellin' psyche Betsy an' Kitty mah name.

"I'm sorry, luv, but what's the big deal about your name?" Betsy was still a li'l confused as ta why Ah didn't like people knowin' mah name.

"Ah just don't like it…it's a part of mah past Ah wanna forget." Sjr nodded in understanding but Ah still had ta figure out what had happened in her past that she didn't want people ta know. Remy shoved his hands in his pocket and looked around with a sly smile pasted to his face.

"So t'ere a reason y' brought Remy here, t' y' room?" He gave meh a knowing smile that was typical of him when we first started datin'.

"Uh! Ya perv, there's no way in hell, Ah'm goin' there with a psyche."

"T'en why'd y' bring me here?"

"Ah wanted ta know if it worked, an' it did."

"T' well if y' ask me." He looked around and noticed the CD that Remy had given meh yesterday and examined it the best he could without bein' able ta pick it up. "Moulon Rouge, huh. T'at's a good song." He gave meh another sly smile as he plopped down beside psyche Betsy on mah bed. She promptly pushed him off sending him to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs. "What's wit' all de femmes pushing Remy 'round?"

"You deserved it for being such a perv earlier, luv."

"What happened earlier?"

"We were like discussing your clothes and Remy said…" Remy sat up an' slapped a hand across Kitty's face but she phased through him ta finish her thought. "…that you would look even more beautiful without clothes on."

"Merde, are y' ever quiet, Petite." Kitty giggled as Remy turned a shade of red for a second before regainin' his composure.

"Ah don't think Ah can remember ya blushin' before." His face reddened yet again as both Betsy's fell inta fits of giggles along with Kitty. Ah blushed as well then realizin' what Kitty had just said. ~_What is goin' on inside of mah head that they're talkin' 'bout meh bein' naked?~_

"Like we could have our own little slumber party up here. It's like late enough." Ah heard a knockin' at the door an' Betsy shrugged her shoulders indicatin' she wasn't expectin' anyone. Ah went over an' opened it ta find Logan standin' in the hall.

"What are you two doing in there?" He looked over mah shoulder ta see only Betsy sittin' on her bed with a magazine in hand never noticin' her exact double, Kitty, or Remy in there as well. "Well, you two better get to sleep soon."

"Why's that luv?" Betsy got up an' stood behind meh.

"Training tomorrow at five o'clock."

"In the mornin'! What's up with that? We haven't trained at all, the entire break."

"Exactly, can't let you kids get off to easy, now can I?"

"Alright then luv, we'll see you bright and early." He looked once more inta the room ta find nothin' else in there as far as he could see an' walked away.

"This really bites. Ah can't believe we have ta train. It wouldn't even be that bad if it weren't so early." I plopped down on mah bed an' covered mah eyes tryin' ta figure out what good it was gonna do ta interrupt mah sleep. Psyche Betsy moved outta the way just in time ta join Kitty on her bed.

"Oh well, what are you going to do, luv. We'll just go and give him hell for disrupting our beauty sleep." Ah gave Betsy a weak smile as Ah propped mahself up on mah elbows.

"Well, goodnight ya all." 

"Bonsoir, mon Cherie." Remy gave a half bow as he faded out with the two others leavin' Betsy an' Ah alone.

"That was freaky."

"Ya tellin' meh."

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Wow, that was long! I really did have fun writing from Kurt's point of view…could use some tips on his accent though since I think it's a little on the cheesy side. So what do you all think?

Don't worry I'll have them all good and drunk soon enough, just let all the rest of them get their butts back home first. Then I'll use Kings, Truth and Dare, and Suck and Blow. Muahahahahahaha! Drunk mutants = good time!

I'm going to make an attempt at a decent action scene next chapter so just bear with me.


	11. Danger Room Training

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* * *

****

WOLVERINE

~_They're late—all of them are.~_ I was standing in the danger room waiting for the five twerps to finally decide to show up for their training. Kurt and Brian showed up first rubbing the sleep from their eyes as they slowly plodded over to a bench and sat down. "What took you so long?"

"Ve vere tired."

"Yeah, what's up with making us get up at the crack of dawn anyway?"

"You'll be getting up at the crack of dawn nearly every day that you're here, Brit."

"Joy." He propped his head on his fists as he closed his eyes trying to gain some last precious seconds of sleep. The door opened once again as Rogue and Betsy came through this time. Rogue seemed like she was sleep walking but Betsy was wide-awake.

"What's up with this uniform, luv. It's absolutely blah, no personal touch at all. I'd much rather have purple over black any day."

"Uh huh." Rogue plopped herself down next to Kurt and leaned her head on his shoulder as she attempted to go back to sleep.

"Oh, you really do look like an elf, luv! Way cool." Kurt looked up and gave her a small sleepy grin.

"Zey don't call me ze 'Blue Fuzzy Dude' for nozing."

"Kurt, ya call yaself that."

"Well, maybe you sleepy heads can tell me where Gumbo is."

"He must still be sleepin'. Normally Piotr wakes him up in time for trainin'." I shook my head. ~_Figures Gumbo can't get his own ass out of bed.~_ "Ah'll go get him!"

"No, you'll train. I'll go get him."

"Luv, who's gonna watch us train then?" ~_Damn.~_

"Alright, go get him Stripes." She jumped up and ran out of the room without having to be told twice. "Alright, we're mostly doing this to get you two newbies into the Cerebro. You'll be fighting one on one while Cerebro takes in your stats and data. So use whatever powers you have and don't hold anything back. Brit, you're first."

* * *

****

ROGUE

~_Thank God, Ah'm outta there. Didn't feel much like trainin' anyway.~_ Ah walked the halls back up ta the dorms lookin' for Remy. Ah finally reached his room an' knocked on the door a few times only ta get no reply back. ~_Bet Logan's already got Bets, Brian, and Kurt sweatin' up a storm.~_ "Remy, ya in there?!?! Come on we're supposed ta be trainin'!" Ah cracked the door open a few inches an' poked mah head inside. He was still fast asleep in his bed an' had all of his sheets tied in a knot as he laid there sprawled out. ~_How can he still be sleepin'? Dumb question, he never set his alarm.~_ Ah walked over an' shook his shoulder gently. "Remy, wake up already. Ya gotta get up before Logan comes up here an'…" Before Ah could finish mah thought Ah found mahself pinned ta the floor with Remy on top of meh. "Hey, get off of meh!" He had mah arms pinned behind mah back an' Ah couldn't move an inch from his hold.

"What y' doing up here sneaking 'round like t'at, Cherie." He slowly released meh as he sat up.

"Ah was tryin' ta wake ya up. Did ya forget that we had trainin'."

"Non, I was trying t' ignore it."

"Well, Logan's really pissed off now. So ya better hurry up. What do ya think ya doin'?" He'd dug 'round in one of his dresser drawers an' pulled out a cigarette an' the lighter John had given him.

"Going for a smoke, what's it look like?" Ah frowned as he opened the door ta his balcony an' stepped outside ta light up.

"Ya shouldn't be wastin' ya time smokin'." He sighed as he turned 'round an' looked at meh.

"I told y' I only smoke when Logan drags me out of bed t' early. De homme will get over it."

"Yeah, after he tears ya apart limb for limb." He stomped the cigarette out an' came back inside.

"Y' mind, Cherie, or y' gonna watch me change int' my uniform t'?" He was a li'l grumpy soundin' but was smilin' as Ah started blushin'.

"Ah'll just wait outside, but if ya ain't outta here in thirty seconds, Ah'm gonna be back in here ta make sure ya didn't go back ta sleep." Ah stepped outta the room an' waited an' just as promised Ah opened the door again in thirty seconds ta find him already dressed an' comin' out.

"Y' t'at anxious t' watch me dress?" Ah blushed again as he shut the door an' walked back down the hall with meh. He threw on his trench coat as we walked tawards the elevator. "Homme isn't t'at pissed if he sent y' for me."

"No, he's pissed, but Bets talked him inta lettin' meh come."

"T'ank Deiu for Bets t'en." He gave meh a wink as we exited the elevator an' headed through the danger room door. Betsy an' Kurt were hard at it when we got down there an' Ah made the assumption Brian hadn't gone yet since he wasn't sweating, but for some reason Logan looked tired. "What happened to de homme?"

"Payback for getting me up so damn early is what." Brian smiled as he looked at Logan who was massaging his left shoulder.

"Ya beat Logan? That's never happened, ever!"

"First time for everything." His attention turned tawards Betsy an' Kurt who seemed ta be deadlocked.

* * *

****

NIGHTCRAWLER

~_She's good I'll give her zat.~_ We had been fighting for about ten minutes in simple hand to hand combat. She'd landed a few punches and kicks and so had I, basically leaving ze match even. Eventually Betsy somehow produced a knife of pink energy zat she vas determined to strike me vith. Every time she vent to attack me, I teleported avay just in time. 

"Get back here, luv, so we can just end this!" She kicked at my legs as I jumped back and she zen svung down aiming for my right shoulder but I again teleported avay from ze attack just in time.

"No vay am I letting ja near me vith zat zing." I teleported again so zat I vas behind her and landed a kick squarely in her back. She stumbled forvard but found her footing again as she sent a roundhouse kick at me. I again teleported avay from ze attack.

Vhen I tried to kick her again she caught my foot in ze air. I fell to ze ground hitting hard, knocking ze vind out of me. She svung at me again vith the knife but I again teleported.

"Damn it, get back here!" She vas getting frustrated zat I vas escaping every time. 

She ran at me again swinging ze knife but instead of teleporting I grabbed her vrist stopping her mid-sving. "What the…" I zen teleported both of us into ze air and let her go as I teleported back to ze safety of ze ground. 

When she fell she lost her concentration and ze knife faded avay to nozing. I took ze one chance I had and pinned her arms behind her back before she could produce anozer one. "Uncle! You win, luv."

"I zought so." I released her arms and as soon as I did she grabbed me around ze neck and had me pinned to ze ground in a headlock. "Hey, ja gave up."

"No, I never give up, luv. It's not over 'til Wolvie over there says it is." I tried to look up and see if Logan showed any signs of ending ze fight but she had too good of a hold on me for me to move.

"Alright, let the elf up before you tear his ears off or something."

"Zank goodness, vhat vas zat anyvay? Ja said ja gave up."

"I told you it was a trick. I never give up a fight, luv, I was trained better than that." Rogue had returned at some point vith Remy and zey vere sitting next to Brian gaping at ze scene zat zey had just seen. Brian just smiled knowingly. ~_Of course she's going to be good, her brozer just kicked ze crap out of Logan.~_

"T'at was amazing."

"Where'd ya learn that?" Betsy shrugged as she sat back down wiping ze sweat off her forehead. I sat down vith her and tried to catch my breathe.

"Nice of you to join us, Gumbo. Think you two can handle a fight?"

"Sure t'ing, Homme."

"Um, why are ya havin' Cerebro take mah stats again?" Logan sighed before explaining.

"Chuck wants you to do this every time you absorb a new mutant so that Cerebro can track your new powers."

"Ah don't know how ta use Betsy's powers though, so there ain't nothin' new for it ta track."

"Just do your best and kick his ass for sleeping in so long."

"T'at ain't nice, homme."

"Well, I'm not in a nice mood, get going." Zey stepped out into ze middle of ze danger room and took zeir ready fighting stances. Rogue clenched her fists and took a few deep breathes before assuming a boxer like stance vhile Remy stood calm and relaxed vith his hand holding a small metallic rod.

* * *

****

ROGUE

__

~Ah can't do this. Ah don't know how ta use Bets' powers yet!~

~"Cool it luv, I'll just talk you through it."~

~"Besides, like what's the big deal, I'll just phase you through all his attacks."~

~"And y' can always fight fire wit' fire, if y' catch my drift."~

~Thanks ya guys.~

"Alright, you can start now." Logan gave us the sign ta start an' Remy extended his bo staff an' held it loosely at his side motionin' for meh ta start. 

"Femmes first." 

"Ya'll regret that." I stepped forward with mah right punchin' for his left shoulder. He dodged ta the right so Ah spun around kickin' high with mah left foot. He caught mah foot in the air so I elbowed him hard in the gut while Ah grabbed a handful of cards from his pocket.

"Y' a regular t'ief, Cherie."

"Ah learned from the best." Ah was gettin' a li'l uncomfortable with mah position so Ah charged a few of the cards which distracted him from his hold on meh. I back flipped away as they exploded dangerously close ta his face.

"T'at hurts, Cherie." He came at meh with his bo staff an' Ah raised mah arms in defense. Each blow vibrated through mah entire body as pain. ~_Owww! Come on Logan, a li'l help here.~_

~"Told you she was to dependent."~

~"Give it a break, luv, she needs help."~

~Besides, Ah'm supposed ta use all mah powers, ya said so yaself. But give meh a break, Ah'm not made of adamantium.~

~"You mean he said so, but whatever"~ Ah felt waves of relief reach mah arms as Ah continued ta block Remy's blows. Without realizin' it Ah had backed up inta a wall an' had run out of places ta go.

"Want t' just quit now?"

"Hell no." ~_"Like it's my turn now."~_ He swung at meh again as Ah stood there lettin' it pass straight through meh. While he stood there slightly stunned Ah took the opportunity ta connect mah fist with his jaw causin' him ta back up a li'l as he nursed the spot. "Want meh ta kiss it an' make it better. Ya can have a nice nap." He gave meh a murderous glare as he charged a few cards of his own. Ah cartwheeled out of the way at the last second. ~_How do Ah use ya powers, Bets?~_

~"Just hold your hand out in front of you in a fist. I'll do the rest, luv."~

Ah did as she told meh an' a staff of pink glowin' energy formed in it. ~_That's nice Bets, but Ah don't know how ta use it.~_

~"Non, but I do."~

Ah felt Remy's knowledge of fightin' sweep over meh as Ah swung the staff down at his legs causin' him ta jump away. We matched each other blow for blow for several minutes as Ah got the feel for his rhythm. High, low, middle, low, high, low, middle, low. Ah broke the rhythm by swingin' at his head while he went for mah feet. He was forced ta back away ta avoid the blow ta his head. Ah took opportunity of the space an' used the staff like a pole vault ta aim a kick at his chest. He again caught mah foot but Ah knew he would. Ah swung the pole down at his knees knockin' him ta the ground while Ah used his chest ta back flip away.

He lied there on the ground for so long Ah was afraid Ah'd knocked him unconscious. "Where'd y' learn a stunt like t'at, Cherie."

"Ya taught it ta meh." Ah pointed ta mah head as he gave meh one of his sideways cocky grins.

"T'en I'll just have t' come up wit' a new trick t'en." ~_How many tricks can he have?~_

~"Y' got me."~

He charged several cards an' tossed them so that they landed all 'round meh, knockin' meh off mah feet. Outta the smoke Ah saw his bo staff come flyin' down at mah head an' Ah was forced ta roll away from it. Ah ended up rollin' right inta his feet an' as Ah tried ta roll back the other way he stopped meh with his staff. ~_Shit, now what do Ah do?~_

~"Like it is soo phasing time again."~ Ah used Kitty's powers ta phase through his legs an' stood up behind him bringin' mah staff down across the back of his knees. He fell ta the ground in a kneelin' position an' kicked out connectin' with mah legs so that Ah fell down as well. 

The staff fell from mah hands an' Ah had no time ta try an' make a new one as he rolled over on top of meh. Ah reached up an' pushed against his staff which was comin' a li'l ta close ta mah throat for comfort. All Ah could see was his staff inches from mah face an' his eyes glowin' down at meh as the smoke finally started ta clear.

"Alright, that's enough now." Remy rolled off meh an' offered meh a hand up. Ah took it still a li'l dazed as ta how quickly the fight had passed. 

"Zat vas incredible! Ja two never quit ja attacks."

"I haven't seen a fight like that, luv, in a long time."

"Bets, you've never seen a fight like that."

"You two have been at it for forty minutes, I figured I should just cut it short before one of you ended up dead." Ah blinked a few times while Ah let what Logan said sink in. ~_Forty minutes, that's a hell of a long time.~_

"We were at it forty minutes, Messieur?"

__

~"Y' tellin' Remy. Good show, Cherie."~

~"Yeah, that was like totally awesome!"~

~"Good job, Stripes."~

~See, Ah can handle it, Ah just need a li'l help once in a while.~

~"Could still use a stiff drink though."~ Ah did mah best ta imagine a beer for Logan ta keep him happy.

__

~How's that?~

~"Sucks, would of thought that being a rebellious teen you'd have tried beer by now."~

~Nope, but Ah can if ya want meh ta.~

~"Don't make me give you that speech, Stripes."~

~_Hey Bets, why did ya give meh a staff rather than ya knife?~_

~"Gotta keep some things as my own, luv."~

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"We were at it forty minutes, Messieur?" I stared blankly at Logan trying t' figure out how t'at could have possibly been forty minutes.

"What? Wasn't I speaking plain enough English for you, Gumbo?"

"Oui, just seems like it went fast, t'at's all." Rogue stood silently at my side flexing her fingers and arms as if in amazement that they still worked. I knew I was because I had hit her pretty hard wit' my bo staff several times during de fight. "Y' okay, Cherie."

"Uh huh. Ah'm just grateful Ah had Logan's healin' powers." Logan looked at her sideways for a moment.

"What do you mean you had my powers, Stripes." She shrugged at de fact t'at t'is was news t' him.

"Ah guess the Apocalypse never took ya. So Ah still have ya psyche in mah head. He's kinda rude though." He frowned at t'is as Betsy, Brian, and Kurt all headed t' de locker rooms.

"Well, you have my permission to kick his ass if you need to."

"Ah'll keep that in mind." Logan turned and left as well. She smiled as she grew quiet for a moment t'en laughed.

"Somet'ing y' want t' share?"

"Ya psyche said he'd gladly kick Logan's ass anytime." I smiled as well as I put an arm 'round her waist as we exited de danger room.

"Well, y' tell mini me not t' try anyt'ing fresh wit' my girl or he'll have me t' answer t'." She grinned up at me as she gave me a small peck on de cheek.

"Ta late, Sugah. He takes right after ya." She left my side as she ducked int' de girl's locker room leaving me t' go t' de boy's.

"Zat vas amazing Remy. Ja vere fighting for so long and vith all zat smoke Logan panicked zat one of ja vere hurt. He vas actually vorried about ja."

"T'at touches me t' de very soul."

"Yeah, I think the old bloke actually has a soft spot for you." I emptied my pockets of de various decks of cards dumping t'em all int' my locker as I changed int' jeans and a t-shirt. Brian stopped and stared at de decks t'at just lined de inside. "Think you have enough?"

"Non, never have enough when t'ey're all de ammo I have. Actually worried I might run out back t'ere."

"Ja got to be kidding. Ja could never run out, ja just pulled ten decks out of ja pockets." T' demonstrate my point I took eight of de ten boxes and crushed t'em t' prove t'ey were empty.

"Used most of t'em on t'at one attack t' create de smoke screen." Bot' of t'em formed small 'o's wit' t'eir mout's as t'ey watched me dropped de boxes int' de garbage.

* * *

****

PSYLOCKE

"That was a pretty amazin' fight ya had with Kurt." I looked up to see Rogue coming in after her pep talk with Logan.

"Yeah, but it was nothing compared to yours, luv. I never thought you'd master my powers so quickly."

"Well, Ah had a li'l help." She tossed a few cards that still lingered in her bomber pocket into her locker as she threw on a sweater with jeans. I also noticed the rather large collection of gloves that had accumulated there as well. She caught my stare and attempted to explain. "Ah, uh, well, Ah like ta have a choice." She shrugged as she slammed the locker door shut. "So ya here ta find Sinister, huh?"

"Yeah."

"It won't be easy ya know." I shrugged as she turned to leave.

"So, luv, when are the others getting back?" I caught up with her at the door and we walked down the hall together towards the elevator.

"The twenty-ninth, Monday." I nodded as we turned the corner to bump into the boys. Remy and Rogue received another chorus of compliments on their fight as I was lost in my thoughts. ~_Really it's amazing she could do that. It took me years to master that and she did it within days. Wonder what the other students will be like? Is Kitty really as ditzy and funny as her psyche is?~_

Ya like talkin' ta yaself, Bets?

Ha, no don't usually do that luv. I'll have to remember you can read minds now.

Ya do that.

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Well, there was my attempt at action. So…everybody's coming back to the institute next chapter, so that should be some fun to write. Well, you'll have to let me know if you like the ze fuzzy dude aspect on life. I'll consider a Kitty one as well for next chapter.


	12. Welcome Home

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* * *

****

ROGUE

Ah stood in front of mah mirror tryin' ta decide what ta wear. ~_Layers, layers, an' more layers.~_ Ah held up the new shirt, Betsy had given meh. "Luv, what's with the layers?"

"Ah just have ta be careful. Everyone's comin' back an' they're all gonna be all huggy, so Ah gotta be careful." Ah picked out a pair of gloves from the top drawer of mah dresser.

"Luv, you do have Remy's powers to use don't you?" She walked over an' snatched the gloves from mah hands an' roughly shoved 'em back inta the drawer before slammin' it back shut. "So you won't be needing those."

"Yeah, well, what if he cuts out on meh again? Then what do Ah do?"

"Well, y' don't have t' worry 'bout t'at, Cherie." Ah spun 'round ta see Remy's psyche sittin' on the edge of mah bed. "Remy ain't gonna leave y' 'gain."

"Ya said somethin' like that before an' look what happened ta Bets." Ah thumbed tawards Betsy ta prove mah point. He gave meh a pout as he stood up an' walked inta mah closet. "Hey! What ya think ya doin' in there?!?!"

"Just looking. Y' got some strange clot'es Cherie." Ah ran up behind him an' grabbed his shoulder shovin' him back out of the closet. Betsy broke inta hysterics watchin' meh fight with mah psyche. "Why don't y' wear t'at skirt wit' t'at shirt?" Ah looked at the articles he was pointin' ta an' saw they were probably the sluttiest clothes Ah owned an' had probably bought 'em while Ah wasn't thinkin' clearly.

"Ya perv. Stay outta mah closet!" He shrugged as he faded away. Ah dove in mahself ta come back with a pair of boots, jeans, an' a green three-quarter length sweater.

"I'm glad you changed your mind, luv."

"Yeah, well it's ya fault if that swamp rat quits on meh." She laughed as she grabbed mah arm draggin' meh down the hall ta greet everyone as the came back.

* * *

****

SHADOWCAT

The train of cars slowly pulled up the drive to stop in front of the institute's doors. I jumped out dragging Piotr behind me. "ROGUE! Like I'm so glad to like see you! Those gifts were like so awesome." Kurt, Remy, Rogue, Beast, the professor, Mister Logan, and two new students were all standing outside on the front steps to welcome us all back. I bounded up the steps and gave Rogue the biggest hug I could muster. Almost immediately I noticed her eyes were the same black and red as Remy's.

"Kitty, cut it out. Ah can't breathe!"

"Sorry, like you must be the new students, Betsy and Brian, right?" They nodded yes as Piotr finally caught up lugging most of my luggage with him.

"Hi, luv." The girl had purple hair and the brightest blue eyes I'd like ever seen.

"Hullo." The guy standing next to her seemed painfully shy though as his eyes flicked from person to person as they unloaded the cars.

"Oh, like that is so cool. You're British!"

"Hey Keety."

"Like hey 'Elf Boy'." I gave Kurt a chest crunching hug as well as John came huffing and puffing up the stairs.

"I still don't know why you needed so much fucking stuff, Tabby." John dragged up Tabitha's load of luggage that paled in comparison to mine. Tabitha shot him a dirty look as Remy laughed at him.

"Homme, y' just weak. Let a real homme carry t'em." He nudged Piotr forward who grudgingly took three of the bags off John's shoulders.

"A real man, huh. Guess that wouldn't be ya, Remy." He gave Rogue a sideways grin as he grabbed up the rest of Tabitha and my bags and carried them into the front hall. Brian followed the guys inside while Betsy stayed outside with us.

"So like tell me. Like what did he give you for Christmas?" Rogue turned her usual bright shade of red every time someone brought up romantic stuff. I rolled my eyes at her. "I'll like make you tell me later." Amara came dashing up the steps next with a single duffel bag tossed over her shoulder. Sam, Ray, Roberto, and Bobby seemed to be carrying the rest for her.

"Oh my gosh…is that a John Paul Richard's skirt? It's absolutely beautiful! It's too bad that Rogue and Kitty don't have the same taste in clothes as we do. You must be new, my name's Amara." Amara was gazing at Betsy's suede skirt that seemed to be a patchwork of several different colored patches.

"Uh thanks, luv. My name's Betsy, and that's my brother, Brian." She pointed inside where the guys were dumping Tabitha and my stuff under her supervision.

"Like I have good taste." I looked down noticing that I was wearing a blue sweater and faded blue jeans. ~_Well, like normally I do but I like can't ever dress up for traveling.~_

"Sure you do, but this is name brand taste. They're in different leagues from your 'cute' look." Amara was practically drooling over Betsy's skirt as the boys pushed her inside.

"Howdy, ma'am." Betsy giggled as Sam tipped his cowboy hat at her as Rogue and I rolled our eyes.

"He's cute, what's his name, luvs?"

"That's Sam, the tall one next to him with the weird hair is Ray, the brown-haired guy is Bobby, and the guy with the great tan is Roberto. Like trust me on this one, they're like more trouble than they're like worth." She nodded but continued to watch them pass.

"Hey Roguey!" Jamie came flying up next and threw a hug around Rogue's waist catching her completely off guard as she awkwardly patted his back. "Cool contacts!" She smiled at him as Remy and Piotr came back outside. (A/N: I'm currently banging my head against a wall for skipping over Jamie and Roberto earlier. Sorry, I feel really dumb since I absolutely love Jamie—he's soo cute!)

"They're not contacts, Sugah."

"They're not?"

"Nope, Ah'll tell ya later, ok?" She tousled his hair with a bare hand.

"Okay!" He went running inside to cause havoc for the other boys as Remy gave him a jealous glare.

"You're like not wearing gloves! Like what's up with that?"

"Ah, uh, have it under control. That's why mah eyes look like Remy's." She looked down and studied the snow beneath her feet for a few seconds.

"That's like so awesome. You always thought that you'd like never get your powers like in check." She looked up and smiled. "So are you like ready to go in yet, or should we like freeze first?"

"I do not think it is that bad out." I playfully slapped Piotr's arm as I dragged him inside where it was warm.

"Like you wouldn't."

* * *

****

PSYLOCKE

"They all seem pretty nice, luv." We were sitting up in our room, watching Kitty unpack her seven pieces of luggage.

"Like of course, everyone here is really great. You like just have to learn how to not constantly like push everyone's buttons. It's like having a dozen siblings or something."

"Ah think ya cut a few people short there."

"Probably, but like I haven't counted in a while." Rather than opening her suitcase up, Kitty simply phased her hand through it pulling the clothes back through the lid. ~_She seems a lot like her psyche. Guess she hasn't changed much since Rogue absorbed her.~_ "So like Bets, what are your powers exactly?" She pulled her head out of the closet for moment, or should I say she phased her head out of the closet since the doors were shut, to look at me. I grinned at her a little as I levitated myself a few inches off the bed.

"Telekinesis and psychic, luv." She gave me a small astonished grin as I read her thoughts.

That is like soo awesome.

"Yes, very awesome."

"You like read my mind! You're like way cooler than Jean though." I smiled as I examined the area around my bed trying to see how this neat freak could find me, one of the messiest girls on earth, cool. "Jean can be so stuck up sometimes. It can get really annoying."

"She's the red-head, right?"

"Yep. She's got the same powers as you basically, but she's really bossy sometimes. You'll like see what I mean when she and Scott take charge over training sessions again. Oh, like I almost forgot! Rogue, like you have to tell me what Remy gave you for Christmas!" Rogue rolled her eyes as Kitty plopped down next to her on her bed and refused to be pushed off letting Rogue's arms go straight through her. "Like I'm not going anywhere until you tell me."

"Fine, Ah'll tell ya. He burnt meh a CD." She handed Kitty the CD so that she could read the songs off for herself. Her eyes widened as she finished reading.

"Lady Marmalade? Isn't that like really…risqué?"

"It's a private joke, Kitty."

"Like how private are we talking?" She seemed to know exactly how to make Rogue spill every detail. ~_I'll have to learn some of her tricks.~_

"Not like that. Ah swear ya as bad as he is sometimes!" Kitty giggled as she danced away from the bed waving the CD over her head.

"Roguey and Remy, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Kitty! Ya are so dead when Ah get mah hands on ya!"

"Like you can!" She phased though the wall into the adjoining room after tossing the CD case back onto Rogue's bed. Rogue took off after her phasing through the wall as well. ~_This is going to take some getting used to. Even the psi division wasn't this crazy.~_

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Kitty! Get back here!"

"What do you two think you're doing in my room?!?!" We had phased through the wall into Jean's room where she was relaxing on her bed doing a little light reading—War and Peace. She was even ta lazy ta turn the page herself as the pages flipped on their own.

"Like first comes love, then comes marriage, like then come Junior in the baby carriage!" Kitty ran straight across the room an' through the wall on the other side. Ah chased after her phasing through Jeans dresser an' wall as well.

"KITTY!" She laughed as she ran behind Tabitha usin' her as a human shield.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"Ah'm gonna kill her is what." Tabitha and Amara looked at Kitty who was gigglin' uncontrollably as she phased through the floor.

"Well, good luck catching her now." Amara stared at the spot where Kitty had disappeared as Ah shrugged mah shoulders an' turned ta leave. "Hey Rogue, I almost forgot to ask you. Is it okay if we throw a sleepover in your room Wednesday night—you know for New Years?"

"Ah guess, but Ah doubt that it'll be much fun with Scott an' Jean. For God's sake she's over there reading _War an' Peace_." Tabitha gave meh a sly grin which let meh know she'd already thought of a way to take care of 'em. "What are ya gonna do ta 'em?"

"Oh not to much. I just thought I'd drop a few firecrackers into Scott's gas tank while they're on a date." Mah eyes bugged out as Ah imagined Scott's reaction ta findin' his car up in smoke.

"Tabitha! Ya can't do that! Scott'll kill ya for messin' with his car."

"Fine, what the hell, I'll just remove a few necessary items from the engine." She pouted as she went back ta her unpacking. "But we're still going to have some real fun." Ah gave her a wary glance as Ah headed back ta mah own room.

Ah stepped out the door ta find Bobby creatin' one of his ice slides down the hall. That was Ah saw it after Ah'd already stepped onta it an' slid half way down the boy's hall. ~_Ah'll kill that li'l ice pick when Ah find him.~_

~"Like you're in a mood to like kill everyone aren't you?"~

~Watch it. Ya first on mah list.~

John stepped out inta the hall playin' with one of his many lighters an' caught mah arm before Ah slid any farther. "Going somewhere, Sheila?" He helped meh ta mah feet an' inta the safety of their room.

"Thanks, it's a madhouse out there."

"Oui, why do y' t'ink I'm in here?" Remy was sittin' at his desk with his feet propped up playin' a game of solitaire. He flipped over the King of Hearts an' played it on one of his blank spaces. "So y' hosting de New Year's party?"

"Um, yeah, how'd ya know that."

"Kitty was just up here and dragged Petey out. And she's been talking non-stop with Amara and Tabby about having some kind of blow out ever since we left the airport." ~_Makes sense, Kitty is the party plannin' queen. Ah guess she just wanted ta make sure it was okay with meh first ta have it in our room.~_

"Yeah, Tabitha wanted ta blow Scott's car up ta keep 'em away." Remy chuckled as he flipped over another card an' played it as well.

"I could do t'at t' if I wanted. But I'd make sure t'ey were in it before I went around blowing up a ride like t'at." Ah gave him a smart slap across the back of the head before Ah sat down in his lap. "What was t'at for?"

"Ya know what it was for."

* * *

****

NIGHTCRAWLER (A/N: I'm totally feeling the fuzzy vibe right now.)

We had a tournament going on in ze living room over ze PS2 and it vas funny vatching Jamie kick Bobby's butt round after round. "Like hey guys!" Keety came strolling in zrough ze door vith Piotr behind her. "Like there is a party going on Wednesday night an' like it's going to be the best!" She vas in all her party planning glory.

"Can I come too?" Jamie perked up forgetting about hiz game vith Bobby for a moment az he spun around to get Keety's ansver.

"Well, like this is going to be like a teen party…" He gave her hiz best pout until she finally gave in. "Oh alright, like you can come but you like have to swear not to tell Scott or Jean."

"Okay dokie." He remembered his game and just barely turned around in time to catch Bobby trying to sucker punch him. "Hey! Cut it out." A few seconds later, Jamie had beaten Bobby yet again.

"So Keety, can I ask Amanda?"

"Like sure, why not? Like the more the merrier. This is like going to be the best party ever, especially when there won't be any party poopers."

"And who would be a party pooper?" Scott came valking in and stopped right behind Keety so zat she took a deep breathe before turning around.

"Like hey Scott. What are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember?"

"Like of course! How silly of me. Um…you like doing with Jean Wednesday night?"

"Yeah, but why do you care?"

"Oh, like I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget to take her out or something on New Years and all. It's supposed to be like the best ball dropping ever. Maybe the two of you should go up to the city and like see it in person."

"I'll think about that, thanks Kitty."

"Like no problem." He left ze room again as Kitty let out a huge zigh of relief. "That was like too close for comfort!"

"Are you sure it is such a good idea to keep this secret from them? They will most likely find out eventually." Piotr gave her a vorried expression az he watched Scott leave ze room.

"Yeah, but later it won't like matter."

"But ze grounding izn't vorth it."

"Like it will be, I promise you that, Kurt."

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Well, there's the next installment to my story. Next chapter—Drunk mutants whooping it up! Whoop Whoop!

Thanks for the vote of confidence **Rogue4787**. Oh, by the way **ishandahalf**, you might want to get your vision checked.

Brian's super powers are super strength, flight, speed, reflexes, invulnerability, and endurance. I think I might have skipped over a few myself before. 


	13. Truth or Dare?

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"You ready or what Mate?" I glared at John as he watched me grab my trench coat out of de closet before leaving.

"Oui, I'm ready. Don't see what de big deal is. Just a bunch of silly girls forcing us t' spend de night playing silly games."

"Yeah, but the thing is Mate, we're going to be doing that in the girls' room." He gave me a devilish wink dat made me worry t'at Tabit'a might be in a li'l over her head wit' him.

"I am only going because of Kitty." Piotr looked glum. Parties weren't and never had been his t'ing

"Yeah, mon ami, y'll regret t'at in de morning when y' bored out of y' skull." I shoved my hands into my pockets as we walked down de hall t'wards de girls' room. "Y' sure Tabit'a won't blow up de car."

"Of course. The Sheila knows what she's doing." Tabit'a came running up behind us and jumped ont' John's back. ~_Speaking of de devil.~_

"All done! Lets get this party started!" He grinned at her as he carried her de rest of de way down de hall like t'at. I simply shook my head as Piotr and I went t' enter de room as well. Amara, Bets, and Kitty were on de floor supervising as Bobby and Ray hooked up de television. Six Jamie's were busy blowing up balloons t'at bounced around de floor. Kurt and Amanda were sitting on one of de beds talking t' one another while throwing in t'eir own supervision once in awhile. Roberto and Sam were sitting in a corner trying t' catch Bets' attention and failing miserably. ~_T'is is going t' be a long night.~_

I looked around de room and noticed Marie wasn't t'ere but was standing outside on de balcony. "Cherie, what y' doing out here? T' cold, y' should come back inside." I shrugged off my trench coat and placed it 'round her shoulders t' warm her up.

"Thanks, Ah don't know why Ah agreed ta this." She gave me a half-hearted smile as she looked out over de bay. "Just not mah thin', ya know?"

"Oui, I'm not so sure why I'm here eit'er."

"Ya kiddin' meh. Ya the biggest partier here after Kitty." I shrugged as I looked out over de water myself.

"Not int' de Kitty type of party, t'at's all."

"So what kinda parties, ya inta?" I grinned at her before leading her back inside t' de warmth.

"I'll see if I can't get some t'ings t' change." She gaped at me wide-eyed as Bets came over and dragged her down t' de floor.

* * *

****

PSYLOCKE

"Alright, luvs. So we all get to know each other a little better how 'bout an innocent game of truth or dare?" Brian and Piotr both flinched as well as Rogue and Roberto but everybody else seemed excited at my suggestion. "Okay, I'll take that as a go ahead. Sam you first. Truth or dare, luv?" Sam was leaning casually back supporting himself with his elbows and jerked up when I mentioned his name.

"Truth." The boys around him groaned but Kitty and Amara perked up with interest at what my question would be.

"Do you have a crush on me?" His face immediately turned scarlet red as he nodded. "Sorry, luv, I didn't quite catch that." Bobby, Ray, and Roberto all started cracking up at his embarrassment, making me feel bad for putting him on the spot like that.

"Yes." I gave him a winning smile that only made him blush even harder. Looking for revenge he turned to Bobby. "Truth or dare, Ice Pick?" ~_Can't you just feel the love in here?~ _

"I'm not as dumb as you are, Cannonball. Dare." Sam sat considering it for a few minutes then lit up as if a light bulb had gone on over his head.

"I dare you to ice in the adults." Bobby stared at Sam with a shocked expression on his face, which melted into a coy grin.

"Too easy. I'll be back in no time." Bobby got up and left the room after 'getting his ice on'.

"Like he's one dead duck like when Mister Logan finds out he's like stuck in his room."

"That's an understatement Kitty. He's gonna be worse off then dead." Amara watched as Bobby marched back in looking cocky. He sat back next to Amara as he returned to normal.

"Told you that was too easy." He looked around the room looking for the next victim. "Remy, truth or dare?" Remy gave him an even cockier grin if that was possible as he answered.

"Dare."

"I dare you to steal Logan's private stash." Remy was now grinning ear to ear as he took his coat back from Rogue and reached into his pocket removing lock-picking tools.

"Remy LeBeau, don't." Rogue gave him a warning glare but he ignored it as he too left the room.

"I don't back down from de dares, Cherie." Several minutes later he returned caring four cases of beer. He placed them down in the middle of the room while everyone stared in amazement. "And t'ere's more where t'at came from."

"He must have a pretty big stash." Bobby continued staring at the cases of beer never really expecting Remy to produce so well. 

"There must be enough in his stash to get him though DefCon4 for an entire year." Ray too was staring at the pile as Tabitha was the first to dive in grabbing two beers, one for her and one for John.

"Alright! Now this is how we're supposed to party!" ~_These kids don't get out much if they're still staring at this beer.~_ I shook my head and grabbed one for myself as I watched the rest of the game progress.

* * *

****

NIGHTCRAWLER

Everyone vas pretty shocked zat Remy had gone zrough vith ze dare and vere even slower to start actually drinking. ~_Vell, zo much for being ze professor's good little X-Men.~_

"Kurt, trut' or dare?" I zought it over for a moment before answering him seeing how zome of ze dares had been pretty bad I answered:

"Truth."

"Alright t'en, mon ami. Did y' ever have a crush on Kitty?" ~_How'd he know zat?~_

"Yez, but zat vas over a year ago." Amanda shifted a little uneasily beside me as I ansvered. Kitty got a little giggly but I zink it had to do vith ze beer she had already drank. I cleared my zroat and turned to ze next victim.

"Tabiza, truth or dare?"

"Well Wild Blue Yonder Boy (A/N: Is it me or is that the stupidest nickname ever?), I'll have to say Dare!"

"I dare you to firecracker Jean's room." Tabiza got an evil look on her face as she left to do her dirty work.

"My friend, is that not going a little far?" I shrugged as I heard the explosions in the room next door.

"What can I zay, it's payback for ze training zis morning. Everybody nodded in agreement zat zis morning's training had been a little too hard. Tabiza came back rubbing her hands togezer in joy at ze mischief she'd made vhich clearly made up for not being able to blow up Scott's car.

"John, truth or dare?"

"Definitely dare, Sheila." Tabiza got an anozer evil grin on her face.

"I dare you to put on a pyrotechnics show for us." ~_Zat could get out of control very easily.~_ I glanced at John vorriedly and vasn't ze only one. He seemed all to eager to use hiz povers. He brought out hiz lighter and created moving fire statues of Magneto and Apocalypse and replayed ze moment vhen Apocalypse destroyed Magneto. (A/N: Yeah for John's obsession with that in Cajun Spice!) He received a round of applause as he put ze lighter avay and gave a small bow.

"Alright, who's next? Ray, truth or dare?" He grinned uneasily before ansvering.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Rogue." Meine Shwiester's eyes burned vith shock and anger.

"Hey, don't Ah get a say in this! Ah don't want him in mah head."

"Yeah, John, this isn't such a hot idea, I could end up in a coma."

"That's why it's a dare. What's wrong, Mate? Scared?"

"No, I just don't think it's such a good idea."

"Neit'er do I."

"That's a nice jealous act Mate, but it's just a dare. Doesn't have to be anymore than a peck." John shrugged as if this shouldn't be a big deal. 

"Fine, just do it quick ok, the less the better." Ray got up and quickly pecked Rogue on ze cheek vhile Remy looked like he vas ready to slug eizer John or Ray, but couldn't make up hiz mind. Nozing happened as Ray sat back down unaffected.

"Phew. I was a little worried there." Rogue sighed in relief as vell as her eyes flashed back to a green.

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Y' okay, Cherie?"

"Yeah, Ah'm fine." Everyone was starin' at meh after Ray sat back down without any problems. "What, can't Ah touch someone without everyone freakin' out?" Bets an' Kitty seemed ta be the only ones who didn't think anythin' of mah 'touch' with Ray.

"Jamie, truth or dare?" Jamie looked a li'l surprised ta suddenly be included in the game an' looked just as unsure of how ta answer.

Just say 'truth', Sugah.

Roguey?

Yeah, ya better answer him now. He looked up at meh but the surprise went away as he answered Ray.

"Truth." Everyone seemed shocked that he would go for truth but then none of them knew Ah'd told him ta. Jamie kept lookin' at meh as if waitin' for meh ta say somethin' in his head again. Ah grinned at him while everyone watched Ray contemplate his question.

"Who here do you have a crush on?"

"Man, that's lame!" Bobby swung a pillow at Ray's head an' missed as he ducked chuckin' another pillow Bobby's way.

"I don't know." Poor Jamie just shrugged his shoulders.

"You've like gotta like somebody." Kitty tried eggin' him on but Jamie continued ta just shrug his shoulders.

"Bezerker (A/N: He totally reminds me of the guy of Mutant X on Wb for those who've seen it), you idiot, you completely blew your turn." Bobby rolled his eyes at Ray.

Good job, Sugah.

Thanks, Roguey, but how'd you know he'd ask a dumb question?

No offense but there's no such thin' as a good truth question for a kid ya age.

None taken. He gave me another smile as he asked Kitty, "Truth or dare?" Kitty rolled her eyes not takin' him very seriously.

"Truth." Ah smiled as Ah saw mah chance.

Ask her if she's ever had a crush on Pietro. ~_Ah could definitely get used ta this telepathy thin'.~_

~"I know, luv isn't it great?"~

"Have you ever had a crush on Pietro?" Kitty's jaw worked up an' down in shock an' horror.

"How…like how did you know that?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Like you little twerp…how'd you know that?"

"Nope, not telling." He was a smart kid an' just kept grinnin' at Kitty never turnin' tawards meh so she never knew Ah hinted ta him.

"Fine, like whatever. Like Rogue, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ah worried about what her truth would be but only half as much as Ah worried what the dare could have been. She looked disappointed but got an evil glint in her eye.

"Like what's one thing that happened over break that I've like not forced you to tell me yet." Remy, Kurt, Betsy, Brian an' Ah all gulped simultaneously. All of a sudden Ah saw Kitty's psyche appear behind her bangin' her head off the wall then pull a bat from behind her back an' swing it at the real Kitty's head. It's a good thin' Kitty couldn't feel it 'cause it probably woulda hurt. Bets saw it as well an' gulped again for good measure.

"Ya all are gonna think Ah'm crazy, but oh well. Ya know how Ah have mah psyches." Kitty nodded as well as everyone else in the room. "Ah can now see 'em, just walkin' 'round. They're like real people except no one can see 'em or feel 'em but meh." Kitty's concern turned ta disappointment.

"Oh, I was like thinking it was going to be something really juicy the way you all reacted." Ah sighed in relief that no one did think Ah was crazy, at least they didn't show it.

"Amanda, truth or dare?"

"Dare." ~_Brave girl for saying dare among a bunch of mutants.~_ This caught meh off guard for Ah was expectin' her ta say truth bein' the only normal kid amongst us.

"Um…I dare you to…chug this beer." Amanda's eyebrow peaked at mah pathetic dare but she did it anyway.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"Piotr, truth or dare?" De quiet Russian looked up in surprise t'at he was being called on.

"Dare." ~_Now t'ere's de surprise of de evening.~_ Amanda contemplated it for a while before announcing her dare.

"I dare you to have John blast you with fire." Everyone gaped at de dare she dished out. Rogue smiled at de dare. ~_Not bad for a normie.~_

"Somet'ing y' want t' share?"

"Really cool, trust meh." I looked at her shocked but remembered our first kiss when she'd infiltrated Magneto's base t' steal our powers for Apocalypse. John got a goofy grin at de permission t' use his powers and whipped out his lighter.

"Ready, Mate?" Piotr took off his shirt causing most of de girls t' gasp at his build t'en clenched his fists so t'at his body began t' cover itself wit' metal plating.

"Ready." John lit his lighter and formed a flaming horseman who charged down Piotr. Piotr stood still while de horseman passed him leaving him unscathed. John clenched his fist causing de horseman t' fade t' not'ing while receiving a round of applause. He wasn't even allowed t' pull stunts like t'at in Danger Room sessions so not many had seen it before. Piotr picked his shirt back up and put it on t' de dismay of Amara, Kitty and Tabit'a's dismay. John frowned as he watched Tabit'a stare at Piotr but t'en took off his shirt trying t' show off.

"Uh, put it back on! Yeck, come on John that's not cool." I rolled my eyes as Piotr looked around for de next victim.

"Roberto, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Piotr t'ought for a while before deciding on his dare. ~_What is it wit' t'ese boys an' t'eir trut's?~_

"Who was your first kiss?" ~_Figures de Russian can't up wit' somet'ing very good.~_ However, Roberto's face flushed even t'rough his tan. (A/N: I seriously considered having him come out of the closet but thought it was rather mean. *Shrug. I like gay guys, they're really sweet, but can't see any of the X-Men as being gay and I don't know why so many people make him gay in their fan fics.)

"Amber Feathers." (A/N: She really is the most popular girl in my school.) All of the younger guys and Amara gaped at him in astonishment.

"Man, she's like the hottest girl in our grade!" Bobby slapped him on the back as Amara continued t' stumble for words.

"Wow…I…I mean that is…amazing. I didn't even think…well…that you'd have kissed someone." Roberto shrugged as he looked at Brian.

"Truth or dare, Brit."

"Dare." Roberto got a look in his eye t'at screamed revenge.

"I dare you to kiss Amara." De corner of Roberto's mout' turned up in a smile as Amara looked at him in horror.

"No way! I won't do it and you can't make me."

"Like stop acting like such a princess." Kitty rolled her eyes at de girl.

"But I am a princess!" Brian leaned over and kissed her on de lips and good I might add. Amara was caught completely off guard.

"Truth or dare, Amara." She was still sitting t'ere looking shocked as she answered.

"Truth."

"Was it any good?" ~_Merde, and I t'ought t'is guy was shy.~_ Her jaw worked a li'l before she mustered an answer but it came out more as a squeak.

"Yes." Brian grinned as he sat back looking proud of himself as Bobby sent him murderous glares. ~_Obviously, Brian just went t'ere wit' Ice's girl.~_ "Um…Betsy…um, truth or dare?" She was still gazing at Brian in wonder.

"Dare me, luv." Betsy looked extremely cocky as she grabbed de last beer.

"I dare you to steal more beer." She waved her hand as if waving de dare off as being t' easy.

"Piece of cake, luv." She walked out of de door shutting it wit' her mind. She returned a few minutes later wit' several more cases of beer floating before her. "So what shall we do next, luvs?"

"Well, y' know I'm always in for a good game of Strip Poker." I received a sharp jab t' de ribs as Marie knocked me off de bed we had been sitting on.

"We're not doin' that." She glared daggers at me as I attempted t' sit back down behind her. I put my hands on her shoulders and massaged t'em so t'at she would stop glaring at me.

"Like how about 'Suck n Blow'?" We all turned t' look at Kitty as she shrugged her shoulders. "What? It was just a suggestion."

"No, it's a bloody good idea. You just seem…too good to suggest a drinking game." Brian who was sitting across from her said what everyone seemed t' be t'inking. As everyone made their way down t' de floor so t'at we could manage t' pass de napkin wit' out dropping it constantly.

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Well, there's the first part of the sleepover! Yeah for drunk mutants! Great Pyro stuff and cute little Jamie—just gotta love the two of them. I suck at dares so I'm glad you all put up with me. Suck n Blow and Kings coming your way next!

****

Sakuru Cherry Blossoms: Yes, Brian is a real character from the Marvel Universe. He's Psylocke's brother, Captain Britain.

****

Ishandahalf: I'd love to blow up Scott's car but…I don't want everyone to hate everyone. Besides, in this chappie, Jean's room gets blown up so I think that should satiate your appetite. 


	14. Kings of Suck n Blow

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* * *

****

SHADOWCAT

Everyone sat down on the floor in like one huge messed up circle. It looked more like an egg, but like whatever works. So here's how it worked: Me, Piotr, Tabitha, John, Amanda, Kurt, Roberto, Brian, Amara, Bobby, Sam, Betsy, Ray, Remy, Rogue, and Jamie. (A/N: There's too many guys so pardon me if some are sitting a little clustered. That leads me to my question: Why are there so many more guys than girls in the X-Men? I added a duo so I didn't mess with the balance but still…)

The first few passes went by uneventfully but Roberto dropped first on his pass to Brian so he got up and watched the rest. Like of course Bobby and Sam screwed up their faces during their pass but Sam started grinning as he passed to Betsy who like started giggling. That's like where the good times ended with this round.

* * *

****

MULTIPLE (A/N: I couldn't help myself…he's just so darn cute!)

I sat down between Roguey and Kitty. Nobody seemed to mind that I was playing along but then again everyone was drunk. It was pretty funny to watch the other guys who ended up having to pass to other guys but I lucked out sitting between two girls. ~_Everyone thinks I'm too little but I'm not and I'll prove it.~_ The napkin came around and finally it was my turn. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be and the napkin fell leaving nothing between Roguey and me. Last thing I remember was bumping into her and then everything went black.

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Oh mah God, Jamie!" ~_Stupid game, Ah shoulda known better. Please be okay!~_ Ah looked at Jamie sleepin' on the floor after that stupid peck an' shook his shoulders tryin' ta wake him up. ~_Dumb game!~_ "Wake up, please, Sugah, just wake up."

~_"Why am I sleeping?"~_

~Jamie, Ah'm sorry. The napkin fell an' it was an accident.~

~"Okay, but I'm not dead am I?"~

~Oh no, Sugah. At least Ah hope not. Ya shouldn't be it was barely a second.~ Jamie started stirring on the floor an' sat up holdin' his head. "If that's what it's like to kiss a girl, I'm not ever doing that again." Everyone laughed at him as he continued rubbin' his head.

"Are ya alright, Sugah?"

"Of course, Roguey. Just a headache, but I think that's from the beer." Ah gave him a weak smile as Ah stood up an' sat down on mah bed outside of the circle.

~_"I don't get it. Why do you guys drink that stuff…it's really nasty tasting."~_

~Couldn't tell ya, guess it makes thin's more interestin'.~

~"Is that what being absorbed does? Makes things more interesting?"~

~No, it just makes thin's all the more confusin'.~

"Like where are you going?" Kitty looked up at meh surprised.

"Ah'm out. Ah dropped it." Kitty shrugged as she started it again. Pretty soon everyone dwindled out in this order: Ray, Amanda, Jamie, Kurt, Piotr, Tabitha, Bobby, John, Amara, Brian, Kitty. Finally it was just Sam, Betsy, an' Remy. Ah glared angrily as Ah watched mah room mate an' boyfriend pass the napkin but Remy caught mah stare an' purposefully dropped the napkin. "Looks like she just keeps beatin' ya."

"Oui, it does look t'at way." He kissed the top of mah head as he sat down beside meh ta watch Betsy and Sam finish it out. Betsy finally won but Ah have a feelin' she got in his head telepathically ta do so.

* * *

****

PSYLOCKE

"Alright, vinner chooses next game." I thought for a few minutes before choosing.

"Have you luvs heard of California Kings?" A few of the kids nodded but most shook their heads no. "Well, it's easier to explain as we go along. But first we need a deck of cards." I looked to Remy who tossed me a brand new deck without a second's hesitation. "Well, then everyone grab your beers and lets get this going." We sat down in the same order as before but some of the younger boys looked a little cautious as to having to sit next guys again. "Don't worry luvs, there's no kissing involved unless someone makes that a rule." I winked at them as they nodded worriedly.

"I'll go first." Remy pulled the first card which was a four of clubs. He took four sips from his beer and explained. "If y' pull a black card between t' and six, y' drink t'at many sips, but a red card between t'ere y' give away t'at many sips." Rogue went next and pulled out nine of diamonds. She looked at Remy questioningly. "Nines are de rhyming cards. Y' come up wit' a sentence and everyone has t' rhyme de last word. If y' can't y' drink."

"Apocalypse is one huge dick." She shrugged at her sentence.

"Hick."

"Lick." ~_Damn, that was my word.~_

"Sick."

"Rick."

"Frick." 

"T'at ain't a word homme, time for y' t' drink." Remy grinned as Bobby picked up his beer and drank it down glaring that he was the first to come up empty. 

"Tick."

"Stick."

"Bic."

"Kick."

"Nick."

"Pick."

"Quick." 

"Wick."

"Trick."

"Brick." Jamie picked up the next card and looked at the seven of spades quizzically. "T'at homme is de waterfall card. Y' start chugging and everybody else has t' as well and can't stop until y' do." Jamie looked mortified and began chugging for about one second. Half the group had barely gotten their glass to their lips by the time he stopped.

"What a loser, why'd we let him play again?"

"Shut up, Bobby, like you're just pissed 'cause you couldn't rhyme with 'dick'."

"That's because he doesn't have one." Tabitha gave Bobby an innocent look as she said this. "Makes me pity Amara more than him though." Kitty laughed as she pulled her card next—the queen of clubs. "Alright girls, a toast! To makeovers and hot guys!" We all raised our glasses and drank to the toast Tabitha proposed as Piotr drew his card—the eight of diamonds. It was suddenly obvious as to who all had played before because they all slammed their thumbs down onto the floor.

Luv, put your thumb down. Rogue put hers down as well as some of the others who followed. Sam was the last one and looked worried. "It's alright luv, you just need to take a drink." He did so and sat back as Tabitha drew the next card—the six of diamonds.

* * *

****

NIGHTCRAWLER

"Ok, Ray, you'll take my drink for me." Ray gave her a murderous glare but complied and took ze six sips of beer. John drew hiz card next and came up vith ze ten of spades. He grinned vildly.

"The category is cartoons." Tabiza groaned az she started.

"Courage, the Cowardly Dog."

"Dragonball."

"Totally Spies."

"Dragonball Z."

"Hey, man that's a repeat." Bobby sat up hoping to catch someone else in a blunder.

"No, they're different, trust me," Jamie said sticking up for himself.

"Yeah, the twerp would know, all he does is watch cartoons." Bobby snickered but received glares from meine shweister.

"The Simpsons"

"King of de Hill."

"Jackie Chan Adventures."

"Futurama."

"Yu-Gi-Oh."

"Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy."

"Pokemon."

"Dexter's Lab."

"Digimon."

"Vhat's New Scooby Doo?"

"Power Puff Girls." John frowned zat no one got stuck on hiz category but shrugged az Amanda drew ze next card. Ze game vent along and eventually Remy pulled ze first King.

"De King of Hearts, go figure. Alright, de rule is if y' pull a heart y' gotta kiss de person t' de right of y'. No reminders so if y' don't do it, y' drink." Of course Rogue's very next card vas de zree of hearts. She groaned az she pulled out a napkin and gave Jamie a quick peck on ze cheek. He blushed as she told John to take her drinks. ~_Kid'z getting all ze attention.~_

Sam pulled ze next heart, ze Jack of Hearts, so before all ze guys toasted he turned and kissed Betsy. "To girls, the best kissers!" Ve toasted and drank a little more. She giggled as she drew her card, ze King of Clubs.

"Okay luvs, the next rule is that you can't say a word starting with 'S'." She had an evil little grin zat made me realize zat zat rule vould be trouble later.

A while later Tabiza pulled anozer queen. "To sexy guys and their hot six packs!" Ze girls stopped mid toast and laughed.

"Like that was a double whammy on the rule there." Tabiza realized vhat she had said and drank before starting over. 

"To hot guys and their great abs!" Ze girls did drink to zis az ze game moved on. 

I ended up drawing ze next king, ze King of Diamonds. "Ze rule iz zat ja can't smile vhen someone kisses ja." Remy grinned broadly at meine addition to hiz rule.

"Oui homme, t'at's a good rule but now y' need t' drink." I mentally slapped myself for meine stupid mistake and drank. Of course he pulled ze next heart, ze eight of hearts. Everybody zrew zeir zumb down on ze floor and Piotr vas ze last. He drank from hiz glass az Remy kissed Rogue. Meine shweister of course smiled and cursed herself.

"That ain't fair! I can't help but…"

"Vhat vas zat ja ver going to…"

"Didn't quite catch that, brother." I just barely caught myself az vell before I said anozer 'S' word. She drank and drew her card, ze Ace of Diamonds.

"To annoyin' li'l brothers." I smiled az we all drank to ze toast. A few cards later John pulled ze last king, Ze King of Spades.

"What the fuck, this ain't right, Mates. I'm already stone drunk."

"Yeah well, that's like another drink for you."

"Damn rules." He took one last drink from his glass before chugging down ze pitcher zat Remy, Bets, and I had dumped part of our beers into. He finished it and laid his head back into Tabiza's lap. "Think I'll just take a nice fucking nap now." He passed out zere, snoring in peace.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"So like what should we do now?" Kitty looked a li'l tipsy and Piotr caught her shoulders before she fell t' de floor.

"I t'ink it's time some of y' got t' bed. Y' X-Men don't hold y' alcohol t' well." Honestly, Piotr, Rogue, Betsy, Brian, and myself seemed to be de only who were still conscious. Jamie had fallen asleep on Rogue's shoulder and she gently moved him so t'at he was lying flat on de ground. ~_De kid's gotten all her attention t'night. What'd y' expect t'ough, she just absorbed him and feel bad. Almost makes me wish, she'd absorb me again so she'd pay a li'l attention t' poor ol' Remy…~_

"Remy…"

"Oui, Cherie."

"Ya okay, ya looked a li'l distant there."

"Oui, just t'inking."

"Yeah, 'bout what?"

"How come y' ain't passed out like de rest of t'em?"

"Ah guess Ah got a li'l help from Logan." She smiled as she closed her eyes for a moment. _~Probably talking t' her psyches. Hope she don't do t'at in school, people already t'ink she's a li'l strange.~_ "Ya think Ah'm strange for talkin' ta mah psyches don't ya?"

"Non, just worried t'at ot'ers won't be so understanding." I pulled out my cigarettes and headed outside t' de balcony.

"Ya shouldn't smoke." She followed me outside wit' my coat wrapped around her shoulders.

"Haven't we already had t'is conversation?"

"Yeah, but Ah don't give up." She gave me a sly grin as she grabbed de cigarette from my mout' and smashed it under her foot.

"T'ere's more from where t'at came from." I reached inside a pocket of de coat she was wearing and pulled out anot'er cigarette. I flicked the end so that it lit up but she grabbed this one and stomped it out as well. "Cherie, it ain't nice t' grab t'ings."

"That ain't the only thing Ah'll be grabbin' if ya don't quit." My eyes widened as she grabbed de whole pack from de pocket and tossed t'em off de balcony int' de water below.

"T'at wasn't very nice." I watched t'em float for a moment t'en sink int' de dark water.

"So Ah'm not nice, what's new?" She was giving me one of her irresistible smiles t'at just begged t' be kissed. I placed a hand on de side of her face and lowered mine whispering in her ear.

"Non, y' always a nice femme, just not always wit' me." She shivered a li'l but I couldn't tell if it was from de cold or our closeness.

"Ah would if Ah knew ya weren't always playin'." She looked up at me wit' sad green eyes.

"I'm always serious wit' y', Cherie. I leaned down and kissed her gently. She pulled back a li'l so t'at we were still only inches apart.

"Is that ya, or the beer talkin'?" I frowned at her question since I couldn't remember a time in my life when I was drunk. ~_But t'en, when a person's drunk, t'ey don't remember it do t'ey?~_ She smiled as she closed de distance between us again. I traced de line of her jaw as I deepened de kiss. "Look." She'd pulled back again and was facing de bay. I turned t' see what she was looking at and saw the sun rising up over de water. "It's so perfect, the sun risin' over a new day an' a new year." ~_And maybe a second chance for me.~_ I held her around her waist as we stood t'ere and just watched de sun rise int' de sky.

"We have a very large problem, my friends."

"Oui, what's t'at?"

"We have to clean up all the beer and let the adults loose and then make sure Scott and Jean are also alright."

"Merde, was t'is wort' it?" Marie smiled up at me.

"I think it was, Sugah. Even if for the last few minutes."

* * *

ROGUE

Ah multiplied mahself usin' Jamie's powers ta clean up the room in a snap and then went ta find Remy who was busy deicing the adult's doors before they woke up.

"Hey, Sugah."

"Bonjour, Cherie." He placed his gloved hand on the ice and it melted as the charged particles produced heat. "All done but one last one."

"Let meh guess. Logan's?"

"Oui, I only hope he decided t' sleep in." We walked away from Ororo's door leavin' behind a small puddle of water.

~"_Luv, won't they notice that?"~_

~"I never thought of multiplying like that. I could clean up my room in no time like that."~

~Ya don't have a room ta clean anymore, Sugah. But Ah could tell the real ya, that if ya like.~

~"I think he…me…I…would like that."~

"Won't matter once Logan notices his stash is a good bit smaller."

"Oui, didn't t'ink of t'at. Bet de professor wont' be happy when Jean reports de damage t' her room eit'er."

"Yeah, but Ah think it'll be okay. Ah mean, there ain't much ta do in Bayville anyway, so what if we're grounded." Ah shrugged tryin' ta pretend Ah didn't care, but Ah did an' Remy picked up on it.

"Y' a bad liar, Cherie."

"Ah know but ya can't blame meh for tryin'." We reached Logan's room an' Remy quickly deiced his door as well. Just as he finished Logan opened the door an' glared at us.

"What do you two think you're doing here?"

"Not'ing, Messieur."

"Right, so what's all this water?"

"Water? What water, Messieur?" Remy continued ta give Logan a confused smile, which just seemed ta piss him off.

"You better hope I don't find out what's going on. Nevermind, I think I know." He sniffed at us an' frowned. "Nice try Stripes, but there ain't enough mouthwash in the mansion to cover the smell of **my** whiskey. ~_Shit! Now what?~_ "Just don't let Chuck find out, okay?"

"Oui, we'll just be going." Remy grabbed mah arm an' dragged meh off down the hall. "De professor mustn't know 'bout Logan's li'l stash." ~_That makes sense, 'cause he wouldn't want ta be dragged down with us. Guess we lucked out this time.~_

We walked inta the dining room ta find Kitty, Kurt, and Piotr. Kitty an' Kurt both had icepacks over their foreheads. ~_Hangover…glad Ah didn't get one. Thanks again, Logan.~_

~"Yeah, just don't let it happen again, Kid."~ "Amanda already gone home?"

"Ja, she left a half an hour ago for a girlfriend's house vho vas covering for her." Amanda's parents still hadn't gotten over the fact that Kurt was a mutant, a blue fuzzy one at that.

"Well, our track's are covered so long as no one squeals." Jamie entered the room right as Ah said this an' gave meh a hurt look.

"Why does everyone assume I'm going to tattle all the time?"

"Ah didn't mean ya. Ah was thinkin' more along the lines of Amara, Bobby, or Roberto if they get the squeeze." He nodded as he pulled out the orange juice. ~_For as much as he drank last night he seems ta be a lot better off than the older kids.~_

Suddenly a loud high pitched scream could be heard echoing down from the third floor of dorms. "Well I t'ink Jean and Scott must be back now." Ah smiled as Ah sat down an' enjoyed mah breakfast. ~_New beginnin's. That's what this year is 'bout—new beginnin's.~_

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Well, the drunkeness is over. Pout…well back to the serious action…I think. Not quite sure what angle I'm going in now. Have a great idea of how to end but I'm not sure I want to end it so soon. Problem is I don't know very much about the mutant massacre, so if anyone has any good sites that can help me in my research, I'd be much obliged.


	15. Something Sinister is Going On

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* * *

****

SHADOWCAT

"That was like totally unfair! Jean and Scott had like no right to take out their anger on us in a training session." We had just finished like the most difficult training session of our entire lives. Jean and Scott had of course watched like the entire thing smiling as we got our butts smeared across the Danger Room floor by a bunch of androids.

"Well, we did screw up their date an' completely destroy Jean's room." Rogue was shedding her gloves and changing into a sweater for school. She looked totally wiped as her eyes faded green.

"Alright, sure we did all that, but still it doesn't give them the right to take it out on us like that." Tabitha looked the most p.o.ed since she'd received the brunt of today's training by being Jean's 'example'.

"Luvs, lets just forget about it and plan our revenge later." Bets like always had the bright side to everything. She had finally gotten a more personalized uniform. The uniform was a dark shade of purple and sleeveless but she wore long dark purple gloves that came up to right below her shoulder so that it looked like someone had just cut the shoulders out of a uniform. She got a few smiles from Amara and Tabitha who left trying to figure out a way to top the bombing and melting of Scott's tires.

"Kitty, Ah'll catch ya in the garage, okay? See ya Bets."

"Yeah, like I'll be up in a minute." Bets nodded to say she'd be up soon as well as Rogue left the locker room. "She's like really different."

"Who is, luv?"

"Rogue, like before she was all Goth and like no play. Like whatever happened while everyone was gone must have been pretty major for her to turn around like that. But then again, she's been like changing ever since the Acolytes moved in."

"You mean since she started dating Remy?"

"Yeah, she's like normal now." Bets and I finished changing and headed upstairs to the main level as well.

* * *

****

ROGUE

Mah AP History class had mah whole schedule screwed up for the second semester. Ah now had that class first period an' in its place third period, Art. Ah walked inta the art room an' was greeted by Missus Robinson's usual eccentrics. She had a flair for color an' today was no exception with her bright orange sweater. Ah sat down in a back corner an' pulled out mah sketch book an' began ta mindlessly doodle in it while Ah waited for the period ta start. "Bonjour, mon Cherie." Ah looked up surprised. ~_Duh, how could ya forget that Remy has Art third period? He's ya boyfriend, ya supposed ta know all that kinda stuff.~_ Ah smiled at him as he sat down beside meh. "What y' drawing?" He peered over mah shoulder as Ah ta looked down at mah sketch. ~_Dear God, this is so embarrassin'.~_ Ah had drawn an extremely good likeness of Remy's profile an' he was grinnin' like a goon. "Who's de handsome homme?"

"Shut up." Ah slammed the sketch book shut as Missus Robinson began ta take attendance.

"Okay class, our first project for the semester is going to be a watercolor. I'm passing around the photos that you can use as models. You'll have eight school days to finish this project…" Ah zoned out as the pictures came 'round the room. The woman had hundreds of different pictures clipped from magazines that were organized inta folders. 

"Y' wearing gloves. Why?"

"Ah'm ta tired from taday's trainin' ta keep up ya powers." It was true, Ah'd completely wiped out psyche Remy with the trainin' an' he'd even asked meh ta imagine a bed in the middle of the school so that he could sleep on somethin' a li'l more comfortable then a desk. The real Remy nodded in understandin'. He'd been wiped out pretty good 'long with the rest of us. A folder for famous people came by but Ah passed it on without a glance. ~_She never has any good shots of rockers, just ya freaks like Britney or Justin.~_ The next one was marked landscapes an' Ah cracked it open ta see if there was anythin' other than sunsets or flowerin' fields. One caught mah eye. It was of a group of people all dressed in strange costumes an' they were all walkin' through a street. Ah looked at the back ta see that it was of Mardi Gras.

"Hey, Sugah, here's a good one, Mardi Gras. Ya can paint ya own home town." He frowned an' shoved the picture back inta the folder an' went ta hand it off. "Hey, even though ya don't want it, maybe Ah do." Ah grabbed the photograph back an' handed the folder ta Peter Pullen (A/N: Yes, the same guy I've based Piotr off of (for those who've read the prequel). Totally hot artist guy! But he's all my best friend's.) who sat there starin' at our battle of glares. "What is ya problem, Sugah?"

"Not'ing, just don't want t' t'ink 'bout N'Awlins." He looked glum as he sifted through the next folder finally choosin' a picture of a lone wolf howlin' at the moon.

"What's that supposed ta mean? Normally ya can't get enough of N'Awlins."

"Somet'ings change." He didn't say anythin' else for the rest of the period leavin' meh completely stumped ta his strange behavior.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by slowly. Remy hadn't said much at lunch either keepin' his thoughts guarded from meh so that Ah couldn't tell what he was thinkin' or feelin' no matter how much Ah strained ta use mah borrowed powers. Ah felt like he was tryin' ta push meh away but still Ah was surprised when he didn't show up for French class. Ah tried mah best ta concentrate but failed miserably an' had absolutely no clue what the homework assignment was. Ah slowly gathered mah books an' headed ta mah locker after the final bell rang thinkin' that maybe he would be there waitin' ta tell meh some great story 'bout why he skipped.

He wasn't there. Kitty an' Piotr stood there waitin' for meh so that Ah could drive us all back ta the institute. "Like you ready to go yet?"

"Ah can't find Remy. He didn't show up for last period."

"Maybe he has detention. You should check the office." Piotr's explanation seemed ta perfect an' easy but Ah waved ta them as Ah hurried down there ta check for mahself. They had offered ta wait until Ah knew for sure.

Ah walked inta the office ta find Tabitha already in there arguin' with the secretary. "What ya get busted for this time?"

"I didn't do anything. I thought maybe John did since I can't find him anywhere. Kurt was going to give us a ride, but the idiot isn't anywhere to be found." She looked nearly as pissed as she did this mornin' after the trainin'.

"Sounds like somethin' that's goin' 'round. Ah can't find Remy either." She looked down over the detention list quickly for meh an' shook her head that he wasn't there either.

"When I find him he's dead!" Ah stood there quietly tryin' ta figure out where either of them could possibly be but came up empty. ~_Remy, ya got any ideas on this one?~_

~"Cherie, Remy don't know anyt'ing 'bout where he might have gone. Y' absorbed Remy a long time ago."~

~Damn, good point.~ Ah sighed as Ah left the office with Tabitha offerin' her a ride home since Ah know had an empty seat.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"Homme t'is better be good." I stared at John who seemed t' be quaking in his shoes like a complete imbecile. "Would y' quit being such a coward and tell me what de hell is going on!" He stopped and looked up at me suddenly.

"Mate, this isn't something I want to do."

"Merde, just spill it already. Y' made me miss last period and I want t' know why." I glared at him while fiddling wit' a playing card in one hand, flipping it over and over.

"Sinister, he's back."

"Mon Deiu, what did y' just say?"

"Sinister, he's back and he's pissed, Mate. Says you owe him a fucking job if you want to keep the Sheila alive." ~_Damn, I knew I shoulda just finished it all t'en. Shoulda just killed him.~_ "Don't do it Mate. He'll just keep this up for the rest of your damned life."

"And do what t'en? Let him kill Rogue? I don't t'ink so, homme. And what de hell where y' doing talking t' him again?" John looked down at de football field as if trying t' figure out if de fifty-yard line was exactly straight.

"He came to me, Mate. Trust me, I wouldn't go looking for him for a million bucks. Can't believe that Sheila, Betsy, actually wants to have a showdown with him." I jammed my hands int' my pockets trying t' t'ink t'is t'rough. ~_Last time I did t'is, I nearly lost Marie anyway. Well, better t' lose her t'en for her t' be dead. Y' can at lest try t' win her back if she's still breat'ing. Merde, why does he always do t'is t' me when t'ings are finally starting t' look good.~_

"Alright t'en. Let's go and see what de homme wants t'is time."

"No way, Mate, I'm just the messenger. You're on your own." 

"Well, t'en y' have t' tell Rogue where I'm going. Don't want her pissed like last time, mon ami." 

"Yeah, well what should I fucking tell her? Rogue, by the way, your boyfriend's going to help the one guy your best friends trying to stop by any means possible. Just because you're a dead man, Mate, doesn't mean I want to end up fucking dead too."

"Just…tell her t'at I love her and I don't really want t' do t'is."

"You're getting too fucking sentimental. What happened to the Gambit who didn't give a shit?" He walked away leaving me standing alone in de middle of de football field. I stood t'ere and cursed my luck as I shook a fist at de sky.

* * *

****

PSYLOCKE

"Hey luvs. See you guys survived school." Rogue, Kitty, Piotr, and Tabitha all trudged into the room looking glum.

"Yeah, just be grateful ya already outta school. Ah can't wait 'til Ah graduate an' get out of that stupid school." I studied their ranks and noticed that Remy and John were missing.

"So where are the guys?" Tabitha shrugged as she stormed out of the room angrily. Kitty and Piotr also left leaving me alone with Rogue.

"Don't know. Both of them just disappeared. So how'd ya search go?" I looked up surprised that she remembered I was spending the day with the professor on Cerebro searching for Sinister.

"Not so good. Didn't find a thing, luv. I have a feeling this is going to be a lot more difficult then I'd planned on. Sinister has a tendency to find you, not the other way around." I plopped down onto the couch and sank back into the cushiness. I had a throbbing headache that simply refused to go away.

"Rogue, there you are!" Rogue and I both turned around to find a very out of breathe John standing in the doorway.

"John what is it?" Rogue looked ten times more worried then she had been before. John's face was flushed with urgency and he definitely was not his usual insanely happy self. He gulped before starting to talk again.

"Remy…he…well, he's gone."

"Gone where, John?" Her voice was slowly rising to a yell.

"To do some work on the side, Sheila. Wanted me to tell you so you didn't…well, freak out like last time."

"He doesn't want meh ta freak out?!?! Well tough shit, 'cause Ah'm officially freakin' out now!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs and John was slowly trying to creep back out of the room to escape her wrath.

"Well…those weren't his exact words."

"No, well tell meh what were they?"

"Wanted you to know he loves you and…" He paused thinking for a moment. "And that he doesn't really want to do this." Rogue's eyes flashed red in anger and John ducked and ran from the room as fast as he could.

"Who the hell does he think he is! Ah can't believe he's pullin' this stunt on meh again!" She sat down on the couch sobbing cursing Remy under her breath. I moved to sit beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ah just wanna be 'lone."

"Alright, luv." I didn't want to leave her like this, but what choice did I have? Rogue could be extremely stubborn especially when provoked.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"Whyde hell y' bring Remy back?" I walked int' de dark warehouse outside of Bayville where John had told me I could find him. I looked around me trying t' see where Sinister was lurking.

"You should know that I never let anyone go." De voice came from behind me so I slowly turned around t' face de shadowy figure of Sinister.

"So what do y' want from Remy, homme?" He let out a dark hollow laugh t'at made me worry inwardly. I didn't let it show t'ough as I cocked my head t' de side and smiled.

"I want you to lure out that treacherous girl, Psylocke." ~_Bets! Mon Dieu, what does he want wit' her?~_

"And what would y' want wit' de Brit?" ~_Maybe I can get him t' tell me somet'ing.~_

"She works for Strike, and I can't have them following me forever." ~_Of course! Bets is here t' capture him, why wouldn't he want her outta de way?~_

"She ain't much of a t'reat, homme. Just a silly girl wit' a silly mission."

"That may be so, but I'm not going to take any chances. You will lead my team into the lair of the Morlocks so that the X-Men are drawn out into the battle. She will be among their ranks, and I shall deal with her myself. Well, I'll leave you all to get better acquainted." As he spoke a gang of mutants appeared outta de darkness so t'at t'ey were no more t'en shadows t'emselves. ~_T'is ain't looking so good. But what choice do I have?"_ T'ere was smirk in his voice ash he left. One of t'em walked forward out of de dimness so t'at I could make out his tall hairy figure.

"Sabby?"

"Yeah. Thought you'd have some fun leaving me buried beneath the Sphinx, well the fun's over." ~_Mon Dieu, I'm in deep shit now.~_

* * *

****

NIGHTCRAWLER

I found meine shweister still crying in ze living room like Betsy had said. "Zis? Are ja okay?" She looked up at me vith tears streaming down her face.

"Do Ah look okay? Of course not. That low down good for nothin' Swamp Rat thinks he can just do what he feels like an' when he comes back everythin'll be just fine. Well, it's not! I'm tired of bein' treated like this."

"Vell, I'm sure he'z got a reazon."

"Reason mah ass. He's out there havin' himself a good laugh while Ah'm sittin' here worryin' 'bout him. Well, if he ever decides ta come back, Ah'll personally through his ass back out the door." I had never seen Rogue so vorked up before, it vorried me zat she might try somezing rash.

"Just don't do somezing ja might regret later."

"Ah won't regret a single thin'. He deserves anythin' Ah give him." She stood up and stormed out of ze room. ~_Waz it somezing I said?~_

"Hey Kurt! Like what's up?" Keety walked into ze room and flopped down onto ze couch next to me.

"Do ja know vhere Remy iz?" She shook her head.

"Like all I know is that Remy and John just disappeared during school today. If you ask me they're like up to something. You know like a surprise for Rogue and Tabitha."

"I don't zink so. Betsy told me zat John came back and told Rogue zat he waz doing somezing."

"Like did he say what?" It waz my turn to shake my head no. "Well, like that's totally weird. Remy once told me he'd never do anything to ever make Rogue mad at him again if he could help it. John must like know something."

"Well, I don't zink he'z going to tell us especially if he wouldn't even tell Rogue."

"You may be right, but I like think he might tell Piot with like the right persuasion. Like come on!"

* * *

****

COLOSSUS

"You want me to do what for you?" I looked at Kitty and Kurt who were practically on their knees begging.

"Please, Sweetie. Just talk to John and maybe he'll like tell you where Remy is. Do it for Rogue, will you?" I shook my head. ~_I can't believe I'm letting her talk me into this.~_

"I will talk to John but I cannot promise you anything."

"Zanks!" *Pop! Kurt and Kitty disappeared from the room in a cloud of smoke.

"Mate, what's going on?" John came strolling into our room and started digging around in a drawer until he came up with a lighter. He started flicking it on in off without missing a beat.

"I was going to ask you the same question. Where were you after school?" He looked nervous and started flicking the flame on and off faster.

"Nothing much, Mate. Doing some stuff."

"What kind of 'stuff' would that be, my friend." He nervously walked away so that his back was to me. "Answer me, St. John." I walked towards him menacingly.

"Shit, Mate, I can't tell you that!"

"Why not?"

"You think I want to end up fucking dead? If Rogue doesn't kill me for it, he certainly will."

"Remy?"

"No…I can't tell you."

"Tell me now, John!" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"Fuck off, Mate! I'd tell you if I could, but I don't know anything other than…shit, I'm so dead."

"Tell me!"

"Damn it. It's Sinister! You fucking happy now! Remy's gone back to do a job for Sinister!" ~_Remy wouldn't be doing that of his own free will. Especially after what happened last time.~_

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's gone fucking sentimental. Doesn't want Sinister to come after Rogue, Mate. He's completely lost his fucking mind going back there. No Sheila in the world is worth the shit Sinister's going to put him through."

"I believe you are wrong, my friend."

"You don't know what Sinister's like, Mate. That guy's even more fucking messed up then bucket head ever was." I shook my head hoping for Tabitha's sake no one ever made an ultimatum for John including her.

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Boo hoo hoo! I have a really bad feeling this is it for EVO!!!!!! *Balling my eyes out! I'm really disappointed that they didn't bring in Remy at all! Not even in the scenes of the future well, in that group shot but that's it. Did anyone else see X23 on the far right standing next to Sam behind Beast in that shot?!?! Way cool. Yeah, Rahne and Jubes are back in the picture…that should even out the guy/girl thing some. Um, cool Phoenix thing with Jean going on. Can't wait for her to be evil…always knew she was deep down. Although it was pretty cool that Rogue used Dorian's powers. Also liked the fact that both Kurt and Rogue told Mystique to get lost. Also liked the fact that the BoM showed up. Toad: We bummed a ride, somehow got lost, but we made it. He's so funny. Did not like the futuristic Pyro or BoM though. All look really stupid, except maybe Wanda, she kinda got a little cooler looking.

Well, I'm still looking for more information about the massacre, until I find more out it'll be a while until I can post again. Sorry, but if you can help me at all with some decent summary articles I'd really appreciate it. Can't find anything but crap out there on-line so far.


	16. Mutant Massacre Part 1

(A/N: I know I don't usually do these at the beginning, but it took me awhile because I wanted to submit these two chapters together. Action sucks, I know it does, but *shrug. Lots of new characters coming into play. Lots of view points, most are short but that's because they keep well…can't give away everything.)

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

* * *

****

SHADOWCAT

"You're like kidding right, 'cause Petey this is like so not funny." I knew better, Piotr never joked especially if it was something this serious. "I like still can't believe Remy would go back to work for Sinister." It was the next afternoon and Piotr had just gotten the chance to tell me what he'd found out from John without an audience.

"We have to tell Betsy. She must know."

"Betsy! How can you like worry about Bets' mission when it's Rogue's heart that's like on the line?!?!" He stared at me blandly as he sat on the edge of my bed. I stood to the side glaring at him. ~_How could he possibly be worried about Sinister like when there is some serious relationship troubles here.~_

"Sinister must be up to something if he needs Remy's help."

"Like listen to me, Petey. Remy's a dead man if Rogue doesn't hear the truth and soon."

"An' what truth would that be?" I turned around to see Rogue leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. "Um…well…" ~_Great, how much did she hear? What do I tell her?~_

"John might know where Remy has gone." Piotr spoke up quietly breaking my thoughts.

"What?!?! Why didn't he tell meh earlier?" She looked more surprised than angry.

"He is afraid of what might happen to him."

"Well, he should be more worried 'bout mah wrath than Remy's right now."

"He is not worried about what Remy will do to him."

"Then who?" She was starting to look frustrated at how Piotr kept stepping around the truth. Even he looked unsure of how to tell Rogue where Remy had gone.

"Sinister."

"Remy's gone back ta Sinister? Mah God, why would he do that? Ah mean, he knows Bets is here ta beat him, so why in the world would he do that?" Betsy appeared behind Rogue in the hallway and looked surprised to hear her name being mentioned.

"Something I should be included on, luvs?"

"Remy has gone back to Sinister." Piotr finally put it bluntly and Rogue sat down on her bed trying to hold back anymore tears.

"Did I just hear you right, luv?"

"Yes. John told me reluctantly that Sinister has threatened to kill Rogue again if Remy does not do another job for him." Rogue looked up and choked down a sob.

"Mah God, that man is sick."

"I have to find Sinister then. I only hope I don't have to hurt Remy, but I have to do my job." Rogue looked at Betsy shocked then her face turned to stone determination.

"Ah'm comin' with ya then. An' don't even try ta talk meh outta it."

"Luv, this is one thing you can't come with me on. I'm only allowed to take Brian, Strike rules." She shrugged as if this should be an answer to anything.

"Since when did any of us start listenin' ta rules? This is a load of shit an' we all know it. Ah'm goin' ta find Remy an' ya can either come with meh or not." She stormed out of the room and down the hall.

"Well, I'm not going to work against her. Might as well go with her and make sure she doesn't kill somebody in the process other than Sinister." Betsy left as well leaving a very stunned Piotr and me.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"It's dis way, homme." We had been walking t'rough de sewers for a long time and Sabertoot' was acting like a small child by constantly asking 'are we dere yet?'

"You better not be leading us in circles, Gambit."

"Gambit's not." 

"Well, if you are, I'm supposed to tear you apart limb from limb. Trust me, I'd gladly do it after you told me to jump off a mountain and then left me buried beneath the Sphinx." ~_Me and my big mout'. Why'd I ever tell de hairball t' do dat? Knew it would come back t' bite me in de butt.~_ I turned one last corner t' reveal a large underground room. Several mutants sat 'round or were talking. ~_Not much different from de X-Men except de fact dey live in de sewers.~_

"What are you doing here, Gambit?" One of dem came t'wards me and I recognized him as Stormy's nephew, Spyke. I looked behind me t' see dat de Marauders were no longer behind me. ~_Merde, walked right int' de lion's den.~_

"Remy's not here looking for any trouble." ~_Gotta get him t' trust me somehow.~_

"Why should I believe that from the enemy?"

"Remy's not de enemy no more. He's wit' de X-Men now."

"I know Proff likes to hand out second chances, but some scum don't deserve them." ~_Dat hurts, dat really hurts.~ _"So why are you here?" He looked at me suspiciously. 

"T' warn y'. Start running, homme, before t'ings get bad." I felt somet'ing hit me in de back of de head and everyt'ing went black.

* * *

****

PSYLOCKE

"Luv, you can't do this alone." I followed Rogue to the locker room where she was putting on her uniform and a pair of leather gloves.

"Ah will if no one is gonna come with meh." Her face was set in determination.

"Then give me five minutes to get Brian and the three of us can work together. I won't let you do this alone."

"Ah'm goin' now…" She collapsed to the ground holding her head in her hands. "Make it stop…damn it, Remy, make it stop!"

"Luv! What's wrong?!?!"

"Pain…there's so much pain. Ah can't make it stop…Remy please!" She was pleading to her psyches making her look to any outsider like a crazed loon but I knew different. Psyche Remy appeared placing his hands on her shoulder and elbow trying to help her stand but she kept down in a kneeling position holding her head.

"Cherie, Remy can't do anyt'ing. Remy can't stop it."

"Please, Remy…please." I stood there not knowing what to do when I felt a wave of psychic energy flow through the room towards Rogue. Suddenly she released her grasp on her hair and stood up slowly with Remy holding onto her elbow for support.

"What just happened, luv."

"The professor he…he made it stop somehow."

Rogue, Betsy in my office immediately. I stood there blinking stupidly still trying to figure out what happened as psyche Remy faded away into nothing.

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Sit down." Bets an' Ah both sat down, while Logan, Ororo, and the professor watched us carefully. Ah could still feel the pain throbbin' through mah head but it was a lot fainter then it had been in the locker room. "This is important Rogue, do you know where the pain you felt came from?" Ah looked at him tryin' ta concentrate on where it had come from. ~_There had been so much of it but where did it come from? It almost seemed ta come from beneath meh, but then it wasn't beneath meh but beneath Bayville.~_

"Ah think it came from the sewers. Ah don't know it just seemed ta come from beneath the city so Ah guess it was the sewers."

"The Morlocks." Logan's answer seemed ta make sense but why would they all be feelin' pain like that?

"Dear God, Evan, he's down there." Ororo lost her cool for the first time that Ah had ever seen. She looked panic-stricken at the thought that Evan might be feelin' the pain Ah had sensed with Remy's empathetic powers.

"We are not certain that Evan is hurt. We will send the X-Men down to the Morlocks to make sure that they are all right. ~_Ah got a bad feelin' 'bout this. If it is the Morlocks in trouble then there must be somethin' really big goin' down for meh ta sense all that pain so far away.~_

~"Dat's what Remy t'inks t'."~

~Great, so all we know is that somethin' bad is happenin'. No clue what though.~

* * *

The professor called tagether the X-Men an' gave everyone a quick discussion that there was somethin' happenin' in the sewers beneath Bayville an' that we should be cautious in our approach. The usual type of pep talk before we went inta a fight with anybody. Ray looked nearly as concerned as Ororo did back in the professor's office. That had been almost twenty minutes ago, now we were all enterin' the sewers ta begin our search for the Morlocks. We had split inta two groups one was lead by Logan an' Beast an' the other by Storm. Ah was in Logan an' Beast's group with Bets, Sam, Kitty, Colossus, Bobby an' Ray. The rest were on Storm's team except Jamie who'd stayed with the professor in the Velocity. Ah felt bad for the kid, always bein' left behind 'cause he was ta li'l or ta young. ~_Ah shouldn't be doin' this. Ah should be out lookin' for Remy an' stoppin' him from doin' somethin' stupid just ta save meh. Let meh worry 'bout mah own life, Ah can take care of mahself, Ah don't need him ta protect meh from Sinister.~_

"Ready, luv?" Betsy was behind meh as we started ta walk through the sewers.

"As ready as Ah'll ever be. Ah don't think Ah should be here though."

"I know what you mean, luv. I'm this close to finding Sinister and yet my moral responsibility tells me I should be down here crawling in the muck trying to do the right thing." Ah sighed, she was right as usual. ~_Worry 'bout Remy later, right now ya gotta worry 'bout the Morlocks.~_ Ray led us through the sewer tunnels expertly. Why shouldn't he have, since he'd once been a Morlock himself? Bets an' Ah remained quiet as we continued ta make our way through the maze of tunnels, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

After walkin' for quite a ways, Kitty let out a small squeak. "Kitty, what is it?"

"I like think…he's…" She was pointing ta a body that leaned up against the wall of the tunnel. It wasn't moving an' when Ray ran over ta it he shook the man's shoulder an' hit the wall of the tunnel angrily.

"Sparky…" Logan talked in a low voice that could barely be heard through the ringing echoes that had been caused by Ray poundin' the walls.

"He's dead. Whoever did this is going to pay." When he turned 'round his eyes flashed an eerie electric blue sendin' a shiver down mah spine.

* * *

****

NIGHTCRAWLER

Storm led us zrough ze sewers tovards ze Morlock's living space. We'd been down here once before vhen ve'd first gone looking for Evan but zis time ze search seemed to be more frantic.

"EVAN!!!" Ve valked past a small fall of vater from a large pipe overhead. I looked at ze vater falling down and realized somezing was wrong.

"Iz it me, or iz zat vater red?" Storm spun around to look at ze fall az vell.

"No…" She lifted into ze air and disappeared into ze pipe above. "NOOO…EVAN!!!" I teleported into ze tunnel az vell to see vhat vas vrong. All I saw vhere bodies lying mangled in ze water. Ze redness had been zeir blood. Jean had lifted herself and ze ozers into ze tunnel az vell.

Brian had carried Amara up vith him as he flew into ze tunnel and touched down lightly beside me. He looked around at ze scene before us in pure shock. "How could this have happened. This is horrible." 

Storm vent flying zrough ze tunnel before us leaving us to try and catch up. She continually called out Evan's name but a movement along ze side of ze tunnel caused me to stop. One of ze Morlocks vas moving and trying to stand up. "Vait, let me help ja." I teleported to her side and put an arm around ze voman's vaist to support her. I recognized her zen as Callisto one of ze more powerful of ze Morlocks. "Vhat happened?"

"We were attacked by a group of mutants."

"But vhy?"

"I don't know. Evan confronted the first of them and was told to run. But the rest of the attackers knocked out the first and began the fight. Most of the mutants here are trying to escape the fighting, but it seems that not even the sewers are safe enough for them."

"Did ja recognize any of zem?"

"All I know is that the one who tried to warn Evan had glowing red eyes. The one that knocked out him was extremely tall and almost animal-like in his movements." ~_Gambit and Sabertooth! Meine Shweister, she could be in serious trouble!~_

"Come on, ve have to catch up vith zem! Can ja valk?"

"Yes."

* * *

****

GAMBIT

Pain just throbbed through my head as I tried t' push myself up off the ground. ~_Is dat my pain or de pain of all dese…dying Morlocks? What de hell is going on? Sinister said not'ing 'bout killing dem or else I'd refused.~_

"Ya okay?"

"Cherie?" I looked up t' see Marie pulling me up by my arm. "Y' ain't mad at me?"

"No, Ah'm extremely pissed at ya. But now's not the time. Ah'd like ta see ya make it outta here alive 'cause killin' ya is an honor that Ah think Ah deserve."

"Dat's sweet, real sweet, Cherie." I stood up and looked 'round me t' see dat de room was just littered wit' dying Morlocks. "Mon Dieu, dis wasn't supposed t' be like dis."

"What's that supposed ta mean, Swamp Rat?" I glanced at her quickly before taking off down a tunnel t'wards shouting. "Answer meh!" She was following me closely, determined not t' let me outta her sight.

"Sinister told meh he wanted ta lure Bets out, but I didn't know he was going t' try and kill all de Morlocks."

"Ya led the Marauders down here ta capture Betsy?!?! Ya scum, how could ya turn on her like that?"

"I did it for y', Cherie. Didn't want t' see y' dead. T'ought maybe I'd be able t' warn y' and de Morlocks but t'ings went wrong."

"Ah'd say so." We came t' the end of the tunnel and I listened carefully t' tell where de shouting came from. ~_Left, I'm sure of it.~_ "Where ya goin' anyway?"

"I need t' find Betsy before she walks int' a trap." She blinked at me as if she couldn't quite understand what was going on yet. "Dis is all one big trap for Sinister t' kill Betsy. If we don't find her first she's going t' walk straight int' it."

"Then we're goin' the wrong way." I stopped and looked back at Rogue who was starting t' run in de opposite direction.

"Why'd she go away from de fighting?"

"Logan had her an' Kitty go look for survivors. Anyone who wasn't already dead that we might be able ta help. Damn it, why couldn't Ah have absorbed Peitro or somethin'." She looked frustrated as I quickly caught up wit' her at de end of anot'er tunnel. She turned anot'er right and before long we'd caught up wit' Kitty.

"Kitty, where'd Betsy go?" Kitty looked up dumbfounded t' see me.

"Like how'd you get down here?"

"Later, Kitty, where de hell is Betsy?"

"I really don't know, she said she'd keep going…" She stopped talking as she looked behind us at somet'ing, her eyes widening in fear.

"Thanks for leading me to the X-Geeks, Gambit." I turned around t' see one of de marauders, Harpoon, standing behind us. Kitty gaped at what he said and Rogue looked murderous.

"Y' tricked meh, Swamp Rat."

"Non, I didn't…" Harpoon wasn't waiting for Rogue and I t' settle our argument and t'rew one of his energy spears at Rogue. I jumped at her knocking her down and outta de way, but Kitty was still standing behind her stupidly. She phased trying t' avoid de shot but de energy spear struck her anyway causing her t' stay in a phased state. ~_Mon Deiu, could t'ings get any worse?~_ Harpoon left again wit' an evil smile playing across his face.

"Like this is so not cool. What am I going to do?!?!" Kitty was nearly beside herself as she tried t' solidify again. She was just struggling t' stay above ground and dere was no way for Rogue or I t' help her.

"This is all ya fault."

"Mon fault! I told y' I didn't know dat it was going t' be like dis!" She ignored me as she tried once again ta help Kitty.

"There's gotta be a way. What if Ah phase as well?" She closed her eyes in concentration and began t' use Kitty's powers. In her own phased state she was able t' hold ont' Kitty's elbow and help her walk. "We gotta find Betsy, before she gets hurt ta."

* * *

****

WOLVERINE

* Chuck, this is bad…really bad. * I was talking to the professor over a com link as I searched the tunnels for Sabertooth. I could smell him even over the stench of all the blood.

* I know Logan. Try and pull the teams together and get out as quickly as you can. *

* That ain't possible right now. Nearly everyone has been split up. *

* You must try anyhow. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to one of the students. The hospitals refuse to treat mutants and the med bay is much to small to handle all the Morlocks as well as our own students. *

* Trust me, Chuck. There aren't going to be that many Morlock survivors. * I walked past another dead Morlock as I continued my search. * Besides can't you call on that friend of yours? What's her name Emma…Frost, isn't it? * (A/N: Ten points for those who can figure out who she is!)

* If it comes to that, I might need to. * I stopped to sniff the air and took a left turn. ~_That's odd, why do I smell Gumbo down here? And that's Rogue's scent with him. I can even barely smell Half-Pint and Psylocke but they must have been down her a while before them.~ _ * What's wrong, Logan? *

* I smell, Gambit. He must be down here. *

* I fear for the worst then. * ~_That's really comforting to hear from the leader.~_ I shook my head and continued to follow their combined scent.

* * *

****

SHADOWCAT

"We'll like never find Betsy in all this!"

"Would ya try an' be ya usual bright ray of sunshiney self."

"I'm like so sorry but I'm going to like phase right through the center of the earth once my powers in you wind down." Rogue sighed as she adjust her grip on me and kept trudging ahead. "I'm sorry. I like didn't mean that."

"Ah know. Ah just wish we'd find Betsy soon." All the while Remy was walking along behind us quietly. He looked guilty for what happened and he should, it was all his fault.

"I can't believe you like just led the Marauders down here thinking that nothing was like going to happen." He shook his head but remained quiet.

"Kitty, Ah think he's doin' a pretty good job of kickin' himself right now. Maybe we should just let it go for now." I looked up at her stunned. She had been so eager to kick him while he was down earlier.

"Fine," I grumbled as we kept moving on. We finally reached a large open area where I spotted Betsy crossing towards another tunnel. She was holding a small girl in her arms as she walked. "BETSY!" She turned around and stared at us as though she couldn't believe it was really us.

"Luvs, I thought I'd never find anyone else down here again." She watched as Rogue and I approached her slowly and she squinted her eyes to make sure she was even seeing us right. "What happened, luv?"

"I like got hit by some energy thing and I can't like unphase."

"That's really not cool. You need to get back to the surface for help." She was simply stating the obvious as she glanced at Remy. "What are you doing down here? I thought you were working for Sinister…Sinister's behind all this isn't he?" Remy refused to look in Betsy's direction and made a feeble attempt to change the subject.

"Petite, y' should probably take Kitty back up t' de surface. Cherie and I will look for de others."

"There's no way in hell, I'm leaving now. I'm supposed to bring down Sinister! If I would have down it by now this wouldn't have happened."

"Non, Petite. Y' can't. Sinister's just waiting for y'. Dis was all a plan t' capture y' and I'm not going t' let dat happen."

"I have a job to do and you're not going to get in my way!" She shoved the girl into Remy's arms and ran off down one of the tunnels. The girl began to cry immediately even though Remy tried his best to comfort her.

"Shh…it's gonna be okay. Remy's got y'. What's y' name, Petite?" The girl looked up at him scared but blinked back her tears as she answered.

"Sarah." (A/N: Fifty points if you can figure out this one. It's kinda tough.)

"Dat's a real beau name, Sarah. Now y' t'ink y' can go wit' dese girls t' de top? Dey gonna get y' some help." She nodded solemnly as he put her down.

"Remy, Ah ain't leavin' ya."

"Y' don't have a choice, Cherie. Y' gotta get Kitty some help, and now dis li'l girl needs y' t'." He turned and ran in the direction Betsy had gone in.

"Damn that Swamp Rat!" She sighed. "Come on, Ah think we need ta go this way." Rogue reluctantly turned and walked in the opposite direction that our two friends had gone in.


	17. Mutant Massacre Part 2

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

* * *

****

SHADOWCAT

We finally saw the light of day streaming down from a man hole cover. "Kit, ya gonna have ta try an' stay with meh for a second 'cause Ah have ta try an' levitate ya now." ~_Knew she wouldn't be able to stay phased this long. Never tried it before myself, so like how could she?~_ She closed her eyes again and began to solidify but quickly held me up with telekinesis. She moved the manhole aside the same way and lifted the three of us up through it. I blinked at the sudden brightness of the sun. ~_All that time down there, I'd a thought it would have been like night by now.~_ We were in an alley that faced out to where the Velocity was parked in an old abandoned field outside of town. Rogue kept me levitating slightly above the ground as she walked towards the Velocity a hand placed on her forehead for concentration. Sarah followed behind silently and solemnly. ~_Poor kid, she's just lost like everything.~_

* * *

****

COLOSSUS

I was wandering through the tunnels trying to find any of the other X-Men since I had been separated from the others during a fight. I turned a corner and walked straight into Kurt knocking him down. "Are you alright, my friend?"

"Ja scared me. Zought ja might be ze enemy." I offered him a hand up and looked at the woman who was walking with him. "Zis is Callisto, don't worry he's on our side." I noticed that she was glancing at me and didn't blame her for staring because I was in my armored state. "Have ja seen Rogue?"

"No, I have not. Why, what is wrong?"

"Callisto said Remy was one of the first Marauders to come in here."

"This is not good at all."

"Vhy?"

"John told me that Remy is working for Sinister. I believe that both Betsy and Rogue may be in serious harm's way."

"Zis just vent from bad to vorse." He started to run in the direction that neither of us had come from calling out Rogue's name. Callisto and I ran after him trying to keep up which proved difficult since he kept teleporting ahead. He turned a corner and we heard a large echoing sound as something hit the tunnel wall then a splash as something fell into the water. I turned the corner to see one of the Marauders standing over Kurt's unconscious form.

"Get away from him."

"Oh and what are you going to do about it big boy?"

"Do not make me hurt you."

"Think it's going to be the other way around." I slowly walked towards him as he began throwing small stars at me. They all bounced off my metallic skin as I reached forward and grabbed him around the neck. "Too bad your friend is already dead." Angrily I squeezed his neck until I heard a snap. ~_Oh damn, what have I done?_~ I dropped his body into the water in shock and turned to see Callisto examining Kurt's body.

"How is he?"

"He's alive, but barely. We need to get him out of here."

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Professor, help meh!" Ah slowly made mah way up inta the Velocity an' nearly dropped Kitty when Ah tried talkin'.

"Rogue, what happened?" Ah felt another force take Kitty out of mah control and place her on a table. Sarah came up behind meh an' clung ta mah legs like a the scared li'l kid she was. For the first time Ah noticed that her powers seemed ta be extremely similar ta Spyke's. She had bone plates on her skin that formed a kind of protective armor.

"Kit, she got hit by some energy an' now she can't unphase." Kitty nodded in agreement as Jamie came flying into the room.

"Roguey! You're okay!" He flung himself at mah waist giving meh a bear hug an' pulled away when he saw Sarah. "Hi, I'm Jamie! What's your name?"

"Sarah."

"Cool, you wanna help me?" She nodded an' followed him inta another area of the Velocity. "I'm trying to keep track of all the X-Men…" His voice drifted away as I turned back ta Kitty an' the professor.

"Can ya help her, Professor?"

"No, but I do know someone who can." Ah looked at him as he placed his hands on his temples an' closed his eyes in concentration.

~_"Let's eavesdrop, luv."~_

Moira MacTaggert, can you hear me? (A/N: Another fifty points up for grabs if you know who she is.)

What is it Xavier?

I need your assistance immediately.

I'm a little busy right now.

This is extremely important. One of my students is critically injured and I'm afraid that more might be needing your assistance as well.

I'll try and hurry then.

~_Who's Moira macTaggert?~_

~"Don't know luv, but I hope she can help Kitty."~

~"Like so do I! This is like absolutely terrible!"~

~"What 'bout Remy, hmm… Or does he no longer matter?"~

"Professor…" Ah didn't get a chance ta finish mah sentence as Piotr came walkin' inta the Velocity carryin' Kurt over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

****

COLOSSUS

"Oh mah God! What happened?" I placed Kurt down on one of the examination tables next to the one that Kitty was…floating above? Rogue rushed to her brother's side put pulled back when she saw how badly her gloves were ripped.

"He was attacked…Kitty what is wrong?" She looked pale…so pale that I could see straight through her. I tried to hold her hand but went straight through her.

"I like can't unphase. The professor has to keep me up or I'll just go plummeting through the center of the earth or something."

Rogue looked angry but that quickly turned to concern. "Professor, Ah have ta go back. Remy an' Bets are in trouble…they're walkin' straight inta Sinister's hands." ~_I knew Sinister was behind this as soon as Kurt told me Remy was down there. Why would he do that, why would he allow Sinister to hurt the Morlocks? Because Sinister threatened to hurt Rogue.~_

"I cannot allow you to go. You are too weak to continue fighting, I will contact Wolverine and he will find them."

"He is right, Rogue. Sinister has already threatened to kill you if Remy fails him. He will only use you against him in a battle."

"Ah'm not goin' ta stand 'round here an' do nothin'. Ah'm goin' back." She phased through the bottom of the Velocity before either the professor or I could stop her.

"I am afraid that all we can do is pray for them." I suddenly felt extremely tired and tried to go back to a normal state, but found that I too could not. ~_This is not good at all.~_

* * *

****

WOLVERINE

* Rogue has reentered the sewers. She is looking for Gambit and Psylocke. I believe they are all in grave danger if they find Sinister. *

* Sinister's down here? * I continued to follow the smell of Gambit and Rogue, which had Sabertooth's smell lying over top. Along with their smells I could barely catch a scent of Betsy and Half-Pint which seemed to be the oldest.

* Well, I think Sinister is only one of their concerns. * I continued to pick my way down the tunnels.

* Why do you say that? *

* Sabertooth is following them as well. Damn… * Kitty and Rogue's scent faded out completely at one point but Betsy's continued down the tunnel along with Gambit's and Sabertooth.

* What happened? *

* I lost Rogue and Shadowcat's scent. *

* Both of them were here. Kitty is critically injured along with Kurt and Piotr. The reason you've lost their scent is that they had to both phase to get back here. * He paused before continuing. * I have called in MacTaggert for assistance. *

* We're in deep shit now, Chuck. *

* I know that. *

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I followed de tunnel dat I had seen Betsy go down but came t' a fork and became unsure of which direction t' take. ~_Merde, why couldn't I have some decent tracking powers or somet'ing?~_ I took a chance and headed t' de left. When I reached de end of dis tunnel I could hear de sounds of a fight going on t' de right so I headed in dat direction next. ~_I hope dat's Bets, but den again, non I don't.~_ I came out of de tunnel int' a larger room t' find Betsy attacking and counter attacking Sinister. She held a sword of pink psychic energy, which Sinister was easily evading. I quietly walked int' de room and pulled out my bo staff preparing t' enter de fight. Sinister was concentrating t' hard on evading Bets' attacks and taunting her t' ever notice me dere. I silently moved behind him and struck at de back of his head. He moved sideways trying t' regain his balance as Betsy continued t' attack him. "What are you doing here?"

"T'ought y' might like some help." She swung again at him and kicked at de same time connecting her foot with his chest knocking him back a few more feet.

"Well, I don't." I ignored her comment and t'rew a set of charged cards knocking Sinister up against de far wall. She charged at him and finally struck him t'rough de chest wit' her sword. T' my surprise he didn't start bleeding but reached for his head. ~_It's a type of psychic attack, dat sword is not'ing more den psychic energy.~_ "You're under arrest, Sinister, by the psi division of Strike."

"You think that you're going to defeat me so easily?"

"Oui, I t'ink she has, homme."

"It's never that easy, you should know that by now, Gambit." ~_Merde, he just doesn't give up does he?~_ I heard a splash as someone dropped int' de water dat laid on de floor of de room.

"Ah am in such a pissy mood right now an' all Ah want ta do is rip someone's head off. Unfortunately for ya, Sinister, ya in mah way." ~_Such a sweet loveable girl, mon Cherie is.~_ I couldn't help but grin as Rogue approached Sinister her eyes glowing in de darkness. She held a staff of glowing energy and before my eyes she split from being one Rogue to being six Rogues. "Ah've always believed in teamwork," they chorused. All six of them surrounded Sinister and thrust deir staffs int' him as one movement. He collapsed t' de ground unconscious from de strain of de attack.

"Cherie…" She pulled herself back t'get'er and wobbled on her feet. Ah rushed t' her side and grabbed her before she collapsed.

"Ah'm just tired." She closed her eyes as she rested her head on my chest.

"Don't do dis t' me. Y' gotta stay wit' me, Marie."

"What Ah tell ya 'bout usin' mah real name…" Her voice trailed off as she slipped outta consciousness.

"You just don't know when to give up do you, Gambit?" ~_And neit'er does he come t' t'ink 'bout it.~_ I turned my head t' see Sabertooth blocking de only exit.

"Move, homme. I'm not in de mood." I picked Rogue up gently as Betsy turned t' glare at the newest arrival. Her eyes den flicked t' behind him and in seconds Sabertooth went flying across de room. Wolverine had just landed a kick squarely int' de giant's back dat sent him t' land next t' Sinister.

"You mess with one X-Men and you have the rest to deal with, Sabbie." Logan was growling beneat' his breat' as he flexed his claws slightly.

"Logan…" Sabertooth and Logan started t' get int' deir usual fight as Betsy watched.

"We don't have time for dis, Bets. Grab Sinister and let's get outta here." She looked at me stunned. ~_Obviously she hasn't t'ought 'bout what happens after she defeats Sinister.~_ Brian came flying int' de room next at his super speed.

"Sis, are you alright?"

"Yes, but we have to go now." Brian glanced at Sinister's catatonic form and before you could blink he'd slung him over his shoulder and was standing back at de exit.

"Then lets go." He led us t'rough de tunnels and back t' de surface where everyt'ing was in complete chaos. Morlocks and X-Men were sitting, standing, lying everywhere. Most were in pretty bad shape and it was hard t' believe dat so many had made it out at all. Several dozen Jamies were wondering around de field doing his best t' help Beast give field medical aid. De small girl dat Betsy had found was standing wit' one of dem and dey bot' came running over t' us when dey saw us.

"Roguey! What happened to her?" Jamie looked concerned dat his heroine was now unconscious. The li'l girl was busy looking at Betsy and I in awe as Brian carried Sinister int' de Velocity.

"She'll be fine, homme. Just needs t' rest." He nodded and motioned for two other Jamies t' come over. Dey carried a stretcher which I grudgingly placed Rogue on. Dey carried her over t' one side where Bobby and Scott were also lying on de ground not moving. "Dis is bad, real bad." Jamie and Sarah turned t' Logan who came up outta de sewers next holding his right arm.

"Are you okay, Mister Logan?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute. How many of the X-Men are back yet?"

"I think all of them unless more went back in. But I don't think anyone else has other than Roguey." Logan nodded as he t' headed int' de Velocity no longer catering t' his wounded arm.

* * *

****

WOLVERINE

I walked over to the professor who was quietly talking to Storm. She looked slightly concerned and kept glancing outside the window where I could make out Spyke sitting up. "Looks like the kid's tougher than we gave him credit for."

"Yes, I'm grateful to that." 

"Do you think that doc friend of yours will show up in time?" I turned to the professor hoping he might have better answers than what he had been giving me in the sewers over the com link.

"I think so. We need to get back to the institute though and provide better medical care."

"How's Rogue?"

"I think she's simply over exhausted. She's used her psyche's powers to their limits, she's even used powers that I did not know she'd absorbed."

"Like what?"

"Multiple; that's how she defeated Sinister. She combined Betsy's psychic attack while multiplying herself causing an extremely large overload on Sinister." I glanced behind me to see Sinister lying completely catatonic.

"Never thought I'd see the day. So now what happens?" Brian showed up at my elbow. ~_Gotta get used to that whole super speed thing. Hate it when they do that to you though.~_

"Strike will pick him up back at the institute. Should I tell the other's we're leaving now?"

"Yes."

* * *

****

WHITE QUEEN

I was sitting in my office going over some papers dealing with my companies stocks and was quickly losing interest in them. ~_Up, up, up. What else would be happening?~_ The phone rang giving me an excuse to ignore the papers that were heaping up needing my signature. * Hello, Emma Frost speaking. *

* Miss Frost, this is Professor Xavier. *

* Thought you weren't talking to me after all the troubles we've had in the past. What can I do for you? *

* I'm afraid that I need your assistance. * He sounded depressed but was desperately trying to sound like the intellectual I'd remembered. * Thing's have taken a turn for the worst here. *

* Yes, I've heard about the anti-mutant protests in Bayville. Perhaps, your students would be safer in my school here. * I heard him take a deep breath on the other end as if he was actually contemplating my suggestion. ~_Things must be really bad for him to not shoot that down without hesitation. * _Okay, seriously now. What's going on? *

* The X-Men have been though a very bad battle with Sinister and his Marauders. Most of them are critically injured along with many Morlocks. * He took another deep breath before continuing. * I was hoping that you might come here to Bayville and work with us. We could use a fresh outlook on some things and I think you could definitely help these students. *

* I'd be delighted to help. When do you want me to come down? * ~_This isn't a laughing matter, but still it is very amusing that he's groveling to me of all people for help.~_

* As soon as possible. *

* There's a red eye flight leaving for your area tonight. I should be there early tomorrow morning. *

* I will see that someone is at the airport to pick you up. *

* 'Til morning then. * I hung up the phone and tossed the contracts and such into a drawer before I left my office. ~_Needed a good excuse to ignore those.~_ As I left the room I passed my secretary. "Please have a ticket for the red eye to Bayville waiting for me, and I might not be back for a very long time so have Vince take care of those papers for me." She nodded silently as I entered the secure elevator and headed to the ground floor to go home and start packing.

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Well, I'm sorry I made you all wait a total of what a day or two? But I wanted to submit these last two chapters together. Simply don't believe in making people aggravated over mean cliff hangers. The action sequence kinda sucks this time around but oh well. Well, next chapter the gathering of some more new characters! Yeah, I couldn't help it, this story is just chock full of new characters. Lets see, Psylocke, Captain Britain, Marrow, Mac Taggart, White Queen, Riptide (who's now dead already, didn't even use his name.), Harpoon (who I'll probably never use again, not much into the Marauders.), did I miss any others? *Shrug. Hope you all enjoyed my version of the Mutant Massacre. Probably nothing at all like the real thing, tried to stick kinda close with the injuries but it's no where near perfect. *Shrug. Well, that's what happens when no one has a decent site out there with X-Men comic summaries.


	18. Aftermath

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I was one of de few who was in decent enough shape dat I wasn't bed ridden t' de med lab but I found myself staying down dere anyway. Jamie had finally collapsed from exhaustion over de end of Rogue's bed after spending most of de day and night helping Beast. Sarah slept curled up in a chair next t' mine while I sat dere wide awake holding Marie's hand. She'd been out for over twelve hours now, which was making Doc McCoy nervous. Logan had returned an hour ago after picking up some ot'er people dat de professor t'ought might be able t' help. One of dem appeared t' be a doctor of some kind but de ot'er was a mutant who had gone straight t' de professor's office t' talk. I glanced behind me t' see dat Piotr still was not moving and dat Kurt still lay comatose. ~_Dis is bad. Beast and dat MacTaggert femme still haven't brought Kitty back out here. Den dere's all dose Morlocks who are hurt. I just hope people see dis isn't what I t'ought was supposed t' happen. But dis is all my fault, I shoulda known dat joining de X-Men wouldn't make my past disappear, no matter how much I wanted it t'.~_

Beast walked into the room disrupting my thoughts and began t' examine Rogue. He must have t'ought I'd fallen asleep because he also brought over a blanket and placed it 'round my shoulders.

"T'anks, homme." I pulled it around my shoulders a li'l tighter and sighed as I looked back at Marie. Her chest slowly rose up and down as she breat'ed. 

"You're awake?"

"Non, just talking in my sleep." I gave him a coy smile which quickly turned t' concern.

"She'll be fine. She's simply over exhausted herself. Give her a few more hours of rest." I nodded den looked mehind me t' Piotr.

"What 'bout mon ami?"

"Piotr is a different story. So long as he stays in his current state, all of his energy will seep out through holes in his armor on the microscopic level." I looked back at him confused. ~_De homme's gotta start talking in English.~_ "It's almost as if he's slowly bleeding to death." ~_Dis is my fault…~_ "Dr. MacTaggert believes that if we can negate his powers temporarily that we might be able to help him though."

"Rogue, she could do it." I looked back at her sleeping peacefully on de bed. "If she was awake dat is." I sighed. "What 'bout Petite?"

"You mean Kitty? She'll recover beautifully. She was one of the first that Miss Moira MacTaggert was able to help."

"Dat's good."

"You can't blame yourself for this."

"Oui, I can. If I hadn't done dis, den mon amis wouldn't be hurtin' right now." I squeezed Rogue's hand even tighter as de doc left.

* * *

****

ROGUE

Ah was awake but Ah kept mah eyes squeezed shut against the bright lights in the Med Lab. ~_How many times do Ah have ta wake up in this place?~_ Ah could hear people movin' 'bout the room. From the other side Ah could make out Jamie's voice talkin' ta a girl.

"See, we'll just jot down the stats off of here and then all we have to do is give it to Beast."

"That's the man who looks like a blue gorilla, right?" ~_That must be Sarah.~_

"Yep, come on." Ah tried ta concentrate on any other conversations goin' on but found Ah just didn't have the patience ta listen ta Jean's irritatin' voice as she talked silently ta Scott. ~_Ah think Ah'll be sick if Ah listen ta that for ta long.~_ Ah then felt somethin' holdin' mah hand and reluctantly opened mah eyes. Remy sat at the edge of mah bed holdin' mah hand. He was fast asleep with his head restin' on the bed while his hair fell inta his face. ~_How long have Ah been out? How long as he been sittin' there?~_ Ah reached over an' brushed the strands outta his eyes. He sat up an' grinned ta see Ah was awake.

"So Sleeping Beauty finally awakens."

"Is she here ta?"

"I'm holding her hand as we speak, mon Cherie." He gave meh a cocky grin that made meh smile a li'l as well.

"Do ya ever quit with the cheesy lines?"

"Non." He squeezed mah hand even tighter but his smile faded fast.

"What's wrong?"

"Piotr…he…he ain't doing so good." Ah looked past Remy ta see Kitty sitting beside Piotr's bed slowly applyin' a cool cloth ta the Russian's head. ~_Kitty must be better considerin' Ah ain't seein' straight through her anymore.~_

~"Like that's good news. What would you like ever do without the real me?"~

~Ah'd probably throw a big party.~

~"That was like so mean."~

"Mah God…what happened?"

"He was attacked at close range by one of de Marauders, Riptide. Did somet'ing t' his steel skin and he can't go back t' normal. Dey're trying t' find a way t' negate his powers but dere might be anot'er way…"

"An' what's that?" Ah didn't like the way he'd trailed off there leavin' meh ta guess at what he meant.

"If y' would absorb Piotr, den y'd be taking his powers temporarily and dey might be able t' help him…"

"One problem with that theory, Swamp Rat. Ah have ta agree ta it."

"Chére, he's gonna die…" ~_Why's he gotta put meh through this guilt trip?~_

"Ah don't need anymore psyches in mah head right now." ~_"Dat's pretty weak, Chére."~ _He was givin' meh a sad look that said it all. "Fine, Ah'll do it, but ya the one who has ta deal with meh when Ah go all berserk again from psyche overload or somethin'."

"It'll be wort' it for y' t' save Piotr. Besides, I t'ink Petite would be pretty grateful as well." Ah looked back at Kitty who looked completely exhausted from her ordeal an' addin' Piotr's condition on top of that. "But I'm mostly grateful y' okay, Chére." Ah turned mah attention back ta him ta see his smile was genuine as he took mah other hand an' squeezed the both of them.

* * *

****

SHADOWCAT

I watched as Mister McCoy okayed Rogue to get out of bed after he'd completely checked her out, her vitals that is. As Remy helped her to her feet they fell into a hushed discussion with Beast that I couldn't make out very well. I only caught a few snippets of it.

"Chére can do it…"

"…don't want to see you hurt more…"

"Ah can handle it…" Beast nodded finally as the three of them came over to Piotr's bed.

"Wait until I get Miss MacTaggert." Rogue shuffled her feet uneasily as Gambit stood there silently watching her.

"Um…like what's going on?"

"Dere might be a way t' help Piotr."

"Really! Like what is it? I'll do anything, I just can't stand to see him like this." I was on the verge of tears and blinked a few times to hold them back. Beast returned with the woman doctor at his side and nodded to Rogue. She hesitantly placed her hand on Piotr's cheek and closed her eyes. She sighed and almost sounded like she was sobbing as Piotr's armor slowly disappeared. As the last of it disappeared from view she yanked her hand back as Beast and MacTaggert moved in to examine him. He had several wounds on his chest and arms. ~_We just couldn't see them before, but they were there, slowly hurting him.~_ Beast turned around and ushered the three of us away.

"We need some time, but I think he'll be alright now." I nodded slowly as Rogue put a hand to her head and shook it as if to clear her thoughts.

"Y' alright, Chére?"

"Yeah, Ah'll be fine. Lets see how the others are." Both Remy's and my face fell remembering that Kurt was still comatose. "Somethin' ya guys wanna share with meh?"

"Kurt's still like out of it." Rogue's eyes flashed angrily but quickly returned to their normal green. "But like don't worry that doctor is like a miracle worker. Just look at me." She gave me a weak smile as we left the Med Lab.

* * *

****

MULTIPLE

I had talked Sarah into watching cartoons with me. She was amazed by everything it seemed--the television, refrigerator, the equipment in the Med Lab, everything. She sat on the floor in front of the t.v. as a commercial came on for an X Box. She watched mesmerized as I yawned. ~_Can she seriously have been this sheltered? How could a television be that fascinating? Although she does make for someone to watch Dragonball Z with. No one else ever pays any attention to me but she's different. Well, that's not quite true, Roguey pays attention to me.~_ I smiled as Sarah continued to stare at the screen without blinking. I noticed the plates on her shoulders and cheeks that reminded me a lot of Spyke. ~_She's probably got the same powers as him if that's possible. I wonder if mutants can ever have the same powers or if everybody's just different?~_ I heard someone walk into the room and looked back over the couch to see Rogue walking in. "Roguey! You're better."

"Yep. What ya watchin', Sugah?"

"Dragaonball Z. You want to watch?"

"Sure, why not?" She sat down on the couch and zoned out as well. "Um…what exactly is this about anyway?"

"There's these guys who are aliens and they save the world. Kinda like we do."

"Yeah, except their ain't any chicks kickin' ass in that team."

"Yeah…so who's your favorite? Mine's Gohan. He's the youngest, but he's the toughest." She sat there quietly for a minute as if contemplating something.

"Ah guess Ah'd have ta say Chi Chi." (A/N: For those who don't know. Chi Chi is Gohan's mother.) I looked at her strange.

"Chi Chi's not a fighter though."

"Yeah, but she can really do some damage when she's peeved. She's got an anger management problem but she really just cares 'bout her son." I nodded. ~_Roguey's kinda like that. She can get real mad but then other times she's really nice.~_ She lowered her voice then so that Sarah couldn't hear her. "How she holdin' up?"

"I think she'll be fine once she gets used to the fact that the garbage disposal isn't going to try and kill her." She laughed as she tousled my hair and got up.

"Ah'll catch ya later, Sugah."

* * *

****

WHITE QUEEN

"I'm still having trouble believing that you've come to me of all people. Would this be one of those desperate times call for desperate actions situations?" Charles frowned at me as I sat down across from him in his office.

"I believe the time has come for us to work together. Things have grown steadily worse among the mutant community and if there is any hope for us all then we must work together."

"Sounds reasonable enough, Charles but we've never had a very good working relationship."

"Maybe some things can change. I hope that we can put the past behind us for the good of the students." I sighed, him and his students. "I was hoping that you would consider staying here at the institute as an instructor. We could definitely use some fresh insight on some of our battles."

"Still worried about Apocalypse, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. He has threatened my school and the X-Men directly by using one of my students against her will."

"Rogue, right?"

"Yes, he took advantage of her powers and used her against us. With his newly gained powers he has become the most powerful mutant in the world. This pyramid in Mexico has me extremely worried."

"Well, I'm not about to simply let the world be wiped into another dark age, so I'll be more than glad to help you."

"I appreciate that, Emma." I smiled at him as I tried to think of what would happen in my company if I told them I wouldn't be back for an extremely long time. ~_Vince will probably feel like killing me for leaving him with the board meeting next week but those things always bored me anyhow.~_

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yes, don't worry. I'm just taking him back to Muir Island for additional treatment. Your brother will be back in no time at all." Ah didn't believe a word out of the good doctor's mouth. Kurt was deep in a coma and had made no signs of recovery over the past few days. The professor had insisted that Ah go back ta school but Ah did mah homework at Kurt's bedside so that Ah would be there if an' when he woke up. The woman saw the doubt Ah had in her an' sighed as she packed up her equipment. "I promise you that he'll be fine." Ah shrugged an' left the room irritated. Mah thoughts turned ta Bets who had returned ta England with Brian when S.T.R.I.K.E. had come ta pick up Sinister an' his cronies. ~_Ah wonder what she's doin' now? Probably havin' a nice reunion with her brother, Jamie. Ah'm really gonna miss her.~_

"Chere, dere y' are."

"Hey, Sugah."

"I heard dey're moving Kurt." I nodded as we walked tawards the elevator that would take us back ta the main level. "Ya gonna be okay wit' dat?"

"Yes. Why does everyone keep askin' meh if Ah'm okay?" It really was startin' ta get irritatin' an' it didn't help that Remy was constantly tryin' ta protect meh or somethin'. "Ah'm fine! Ya hear meh world, Ah'm not crazy, Ah'm not hurt, Ah'm fine!" He looked slightly startled at mah outburst an' even more so when Ah just started laughin'. "Maybe Ah am crazy."

"Oui, but I love y' anyway." He wrapped an arm 'round mah waist an' kissed mah cheek lightly.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I sat in de dining room pushing de food on my plate 'round in circles as I sighed. ~_Just went t'rough de biggest fight of our lives, but yet we should be mostly concerned wit' school. Don't seem like somebody got deir priorities straight dere.~_ De doctor lady had left wit' Kurt for Muir Island yesterday afternoon but de ot'er lady dat had shown up was still hanging around. She was de only ot'er person in de room so far and stood at de counter stirring cream int' her coffee. "So what's your name?"

"Mon name, is Remy LeBeau." I looked up at her and noticed she had a thing for white, white skirt, white tank, and white jacket. Nearly hurt my eyes t' look at her.

"Remy, huh? So you're the trouble maker around here?" I flashed her a cocky grin.

"Dat would be me. Who told y' dat?"

"Logan. Seemed to think it was funny though."

"Dat's 'cause I'm dating Rogue. She seems t' keep me in line for de most part." Her eyes widened a li'l but seemed to be just as good as me at not letting her feelings show very much. Scott walked int' de room like he had a stick shoved up his ass and pretended I wasn't dere. ~_Asshole, who does he t'ink he is?~_

"Morning Miss Frost."

"Err…hello. Have we met?" I laughed inwardly as this woman treated him like a nobody despite de fact he was field leader and t'ought de whole world knew he was de best.

"Scott. I'm the leader of the X-Men." She seemed t' consider dis for a moment but still gave him a confused look.

"Don't think the professor's mentioned you." She shrugged and I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Homme, looks like y' second rate now dat de professor can't even remember y'."

"Shut up, Cajun. You think just because the professor's going to overlook this one that you're special or something."

"I never said dat."

"It's all your fault that we're in this mess to begin with! The team's been trashed all because of your stupidity."

"Mon stupidity? Who's de one who led dem int' an ambush. Besides, y' don't know everyt'ing."

"And no one ever will because you like to keep us all in the dark!" By now I was standing up and getting in his face. It was taking all my will power not t' reach out and charge dat punk up 'til he blew int' li'l pieces.

"Y' telling me, y'd hand over y' pretty li'l ditz of a girlfriend t' a fiend like Sinister? Non, homme, I wasn't going t' let Rogue die over dis. I didn't know dat was what was going t' happen and even if I had it t' do over again, I'd do de same t'ing."

"You traitor! You should be rotting in jail with the rest of the Marauders."

"Y' don't even know what y' talking 'bout homme. Dey're in Strike hands, not y' local police idiots." I stormed outta de room having had enough of Scott's stupidity for de day. ~_Can't believe I have t' put up wit' dat idiot. Wouldn't if it was for Marie, damn fool. Can't believe I have t' put up wit' all dese idiots. Y'd t'ink dat I'd purposefully started dat attack on de Morlocks. Didn't Evan tell dem I'd tried t' warn him before Sabby knocked me out?~_ I walked through de front hall t' be greeted by hushed whispers from Amara and Tabit'a. ~_Great just great. Now everybody t'inks I'm going t' try and kill dem in deir sleep or somet'ing.~_ Dey quickly turned and left de way dey had come while I grudgingly trudged up de stairs t' de dorms. ~_I'm tired of dis. I ain't putting up wit' it anymore.~_

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Looks like lots of people picked up points. Damn, you guys are good. 

This seems to be quickly turning into an epic. Yeesh, didn't know I had it in me.

That whole Multiple bit was just my way of saying Rogue's like Jamie's personal protector. *Shrug. It might come into play later on. And please don't hate me for writing Psylocke out of the story! She'll be back in the next one I promise! Yes, there's another one comin' after this…already have somewhat of a plot planned for it. Can't think of a good title but I've got some time to think.


	19. Mysterious Kidnapping

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I silently landed on de balcony outside of Marie's room and peered t'rough de glass doors. Kitty roled over in her sleep snoring softly as I cautiously opened de door and crept inside. I made my way across de room stopping only when Kitty made a few noises in her sleep fearing dat she'd woken up. ~_Merde, just keep sleeping! Y' gonna screw t'ings up if y' see me.~ _I pulled a sheet of paper out of my pocket and placed it on her bed stand before placing my hand over Marie's mout' as I gently shook her shoulder. Her eyes flew open and she gasped in surprise. I removed my hand and placed a single finger on her lips as a warning t' stay quiet. She sat up and stared at me.

"What are ya doin' here?" she hissed.

"Shh…t'ought y'd like t' get away from dis place. Hurry up 'fore y' roomie wakes up." She got up and went t' her closet glancing back over her shoulder at me while I waited sitting on her bed. She returned from de walk in closet wearing a pair of black jeans dat had de knees ripped out and wearing a purple sweater dat looked like a left over from Betsy's quick exit. She hesitantly headed t'wards de door but I grabbed her elbow silently shaking my head. "Non, dis way." She looked at me like I was crazy for leading her t' de balcony which hung out over de bay three stories and a cliff below.

"Are ya nuts?"

"Shh…non." I laced my fingers t'gether and indicated for her t' use dem t' climb up t' de roof. She shook her head irritated and simply levitated herself up. ~_Duh, Psylocke's powers.~_ I grabbed de edge of de roof and expertly hoisted myself up ont' it.

"Now tell meh what's goin' on."

"Haven't y' had enough of de glares and de pitying looks? I just t'ought y' might want t' get away from it all wit' me. Or did I misunderstand y' when y' said I should tell y' 'fore I leave." She bit her lip in consideration t' de offer.

"No…Ah don't know. Ah just never thought of leavin' here."

"I'm not talking 'bout forever, Chére. Just for a few days, t' get away." I crossed over t' where she was standing and took her hands in my own.

"Scott harassin' ya? Ya such a weenie if ya lettin' him get ta ya." Her words were meant t' be funny but her voice was quiet and filled wit' concern. Her eyes shimmered in de moonlight as I led her t' de end of de building 'til we were standing above de garage. While I jumped t' de garage roof and den t' de ground she simply lowered herself using her powers. ~_Could've just jumped, broken a leg, den had used Wolvie's powers t' heal herself, but dis way works t'.~_ "So where'd ya have in mind?"

"N' Awlins." She gave me a shocked look, which didn't surprise me much.

"Ah thought ya didn't want ta think 'bout N' Awlins?"

"T'ings change." I shrugged nonchalantly as I got my motorcycle and began walking it t' de end of de drive.

"Ya tellin' meh." She shook her head again in confusion as we t'rough de gates.

* * *

****

SHADOWCAT

I woke up the next morning totally surprised to see that Rogue had beaten me up and had even made it out of the room already. I shrugged as I got ready and walked down to Piotr's room. "Hey Petey. You like ready for your first day back to school?"

"In a minute." He was digging through his desk drawers looking for something and came back out with a set of drawing pencils. John rolled his eyes as Piotr grabbed his backpack and joined me in the hall. "Have you seen Remy?" It shocked me that he was missing his room mate as well and shook my head in a simple no.

"I like bet he and Rogue are off someplace like making out!"

"I do not believe that. Remy tends to not be much of a morning person." I rolled my eyes and playfully slapped his arm.

"That's because he's going through Rogue withdrawal." He looked at me strange.

"I thought it was more of a nicotine withdrawal?" I giggled as we walked into the garage to worm Rogue into giving us a ride. She was nowhere to be seen even though her jeep was still sitting there. "That is odd. She is normally waiting on us."

"Yeah, I like wonder where she is. This is so not like her." I scratched my head in confusion as Piotr shrugged.

"Maybe she is still eating breakfast?"

"She like never eats breakfast, but it's like worth a try." We walked into the kitchen for me to remember sadly that Kurt wouldn't be there gorging himself. ~_I wonder how the guy's doing?~_ "Hey Sam, have you like seen Rogue this morning?" He looked extremely sad and that probably had to do with the fact that Betsy had left for England. She'd been the only interest he'd ever had since coming to New York. ~_Poor kid, his heart's been like broken in two. I even think that Betsy liked him back from the way she kept blushing at the mention of his name. I'll have to play miss long-distance matchmaker.~_

"Nope, haven't seen her."

"What about Remy?"

"Nooo…is there something going on?"

"I like don't have a clue but they're like both missing and we don't have a ride to school!"

"Have you ever thought to see if they took his bike. It's getting to be nice again."

"I did see that his motorcycle was missing."

"Well, I like hope she doesn't mind but I'm like going to borrow her jeep." I ran upstairs leaving Piotr and Sam shrugging. I burst into our room and looked on her desk and dresser for her keys but didn't find them. ~_They've got to be her somewhere…what about her bed stand.~_ I walked across the room and examined the table that sat next to her bed. I found a book, a playing card, ~_King of Hearts of course…that is like so romantic.~_ and a slip of paper. I picked up the paper thinking it might have been a note from Rogue to me saying that she wouldn't be driving to school but gasped in horror as I read it. "ROGUE'S BEEN LIKE KIDNAPPED!!!"

* * *

****

WOLVERINE

"ROGUE'S BEEN LIKE KIDNAPPED!!!" I tossed down my newspaper and nearly knocked over my damn coffee in my rush to get out of the dining room. Of course Piotr and Sam took after me as I rushed up the two flights of stairs and down the hall to the girls dorms. Jamie stuck his head out the door of the bathroom as we ran past with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"What's wrong with Roguey?"

"Are you deaf, twerp?" Sam's insult seemed to strike a chord with the kid as he ran down the hall as well abandoning his toothbrush.

"What's this all about Half-Pint?" She was practically in tears as she thrust a piece of paper into my face.

"Rogue, she's like been kidnapped. This is like so horrible, first I lose Betsy as room mate and now Rogue too!" She ran straight to Piotr and threw her arms around him as he tried to console her. Sam simply stood there gaping while Jamie tried to look over my shoulder at the paper. I slowly read it and reread it to make sure I had understood.

%I've taken Rogue with me. Don't try and follow and please don't blame her. She had nothing to do with anything and this was all my decision. I promise I won't hurt her so please don't worry about her.%

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jamie's voice came from behind me and he was standing on tiptoe trying to see.

"How the hell should I know?" I stormed back out of the room sending Sam sprawling to one side as I headed towards Chuck's office. I slammed the door shut behind me to find him talking to the Frost woman.

"Logan, now isn't a good time."

"This ain't a good thing, Chuck. Someone's kidnapped Rogue." His eyes snapped to the paper I held in my hand as the woman took everything in. I handed it to him and when he finished reading it he sighed.

"It seems that whoever has kidnapped Rogue is extremely close to her and cares a lot for her."

"Are you thinking it might be Mystique?"

"It's a possibility I'm afraid." I shook my head. ~_Damn lady shows up and disappears every time you least expect it.~_ Emma then held out her hand for the paper as well.

"May I?" Chuck handed it to her but I growled in disapproval.

"It's none of your business."

"It is now. I have as much right to know what's going on here as you do." She read the note as well and shook her head in disagreement. "I don't think this was written by a woman. The handwriting is much too sloppy and large." I narrowed my eyes at her trying to understand what she was saying.

"So you think a man kidnapped her?"

"Maybe not a man, but a boy." Her blue eyes flashed up at me as realization hit me full force.

"I'm going to kill that Cajun!"

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Ya gotta be kiddin' meh. We're takin' the train?" Ah stared at him incredulously as he pulled his motorcycle over in front of the train station.

"Oui, dat we are."

"Why?" He led meh inside and across ta the platform that announced it's departure for N' Awlins.

"Y' want t' travel a t'ousand miles on de back of a motorcycle? Kinda hard on de rear if y' ask me, but den I could always massage it for y'."

"Perv." Ah turned tawards the train and walked on board. Remy quickly hopped up behind meh an' led meh ta a back seat of the train car. Ah couldn't help grinnin' though at he thought of ridin' ta N' Awlins on the back of his bike. All that time spent huggin' him 'round the waist…

"A penny for y' t'oughts."

"Is that all they're worth ta ya?"

"Non, dey wort' more den de moon and de stars, mon Chére." Ah shook mah head in partial disgust but also so that mah white bangs fell inta mah face hidin' the blush that was threatin' ta take over.

"Ya can be so cheesy some times."

"But y' love me anyway don't y'?" Ah wasn't sure how ta answer him so turned mah head out the window an' simply left the question hanging in the air. Ah heard him sigh an' settle back in his seat for the long trip. "Uh oh." ~_That's not somethin' ya want ta hear from the Cajun.~_

"Uh oh what?"

"Forgot de tickets."

"Ya did what?!?!" Ah whipped 'round an' gave him mah most menacing glare. "Ah can't believe how stupid ya can be sometimes." Ah shook mah head but realized that the train was now moving meaning that he ticket man would be comin' 'round any minute. "Shit, do ya realize what ya've done?"

"Just follow me, Chére."

"Ah can't believe Ah'm doin' this but, okay." He took mah hand an' lead meh through the door in the back of the car so that we were now outside. "What, this is ya brilliant plan? We just stand out here an' hope the guy doesn't wonder what we're doin'?"

"Non, just stick wit' me." He leapt across the void between the two cars landing on a luggage car. He held out a hand for meh ta use ta steady mahself as Ah ta made the jump. He pushed open the door ta reveal the car ta be full of crates and miscellaneous luggage.

"Real first class."

"Oui, but it's better den walking, non?"

"Ya got a point there, but we wouldn't be in this mess if ya wouldn't have been such a sneaky thief an' woulda just bought tickets the old fashioned way."

"But dis is more exciting, non? A real adventure."

"Ah've had enough real adventures for a lifetime." Ah sighed as Ah plopped down on one of the crates. He sat down on the floor beside meh stretching out his long legs as he leaned back on his hands.

"Ain't dat de trut'."

"So why ya goin' on another one?" He shrugged an' left the question hangin' there. ~_Guess Ah deserve that for not answerin' his.~_ After a while he pulled out some of his cards an' began ta play solitaire as Ah got lost in mah thoughts. ~_Wonder if they've noticed we're gone yet? Kitty probably thinks we're playin' hooky tagether an' laughin' it up Ah'm sure. Logan's probably pissed 'cause we're gonna miss trainin' after school an' the professor is probably disappointed in us for bein' so irresponsible.~_

* * *

****

SHADOWCAT

"Are you going to phase in there and eavesdrop or what?" Tabitha was pressing up against the door to Cerebro trying to catch any part of the conversation in there that the adults were having.

"Fine, fine. I'm going." I pressed my hands against the door and pushed my head through close to the ground hoping not to attract any attention. I looked up at Mister Logan, Ororo, Mister McCoy, the professor, and the new lady, Miss Frost. The professor was using Cerebro while Mister McCoy tapped away at another computer flipping through newspaper articles and news reports.

"Find anything yet, Blue?"

"I'm afraid not, which is a good sign because that means they haven't caused any mass chaos." Logan shook his head in disgust as he turned his attention to the professor who was wearing the Cerebro helmet. He seemed to be in deep concentration and paid no attention to the bickering adults around him. ~_They can be just like us sometimes, fighting and so forth.~_ Ororo was pacing back and forth but Miss Frost seemed to be pretty cool about the whole thing standing there with one hand placed on her hip waiting patiently for some results. All of a sudden images of Remy came flying up on Cerebro's screens. ~_Uh oh, I like don't think that's a good sign.~_

"Chuck, what's going on?"

"It appears that Remy is using his powers." Logan grunted.

"So where is Gumbo and is Rogue with him?"

"I don't know if she's with him but it appears that he's on a south bound train."

"To where?" Miss Frost asked this question finally having her interest peaked by the conversation.

"New Orleans." I phased back through the door to relay the information I'd gotten to Tabitha, John, Bobby, Amara, Sam, Ray, Jamie, and Piotr. They all nodded and listened quietly until I'd finished.

"Wow, New Orleans, huh? Bet they're just gonna whoop it up at Mardi Gras." Tabitha's explanation seemed simple enough but I still had my doubts.

"Then why would he leave a fucking note? It's not the Mate's style to fucking kidnap the girls. He rather make them swoon."

"Yeah, like that note still puzzles me." Piotr was quiet and was in deep thought.

"He has been feeling rather guilty lately for what has happened to Kurt, perhaps he wanted to distract her from her brother's plight. If that is the truth, then he would not want Rogue to be in trouble when they returned thus he 'kidnapped' her."

"But she would like go willingly right?" ~_Of course, if she like didn't want to go there is like no way that Remy'd force her. There's like no physical way since she's like able to kick ass when she wants to. Besides if they would have fought or something, it would have woken me up.~_

"I'm worried about Roguey." Jamie hung his head and kicked the wall in frustration producing two more Jamies.

"Cut it out, twerp. This hall's small enough without you multiplying on us." Sam looked pissed. ~_I really need to get in touch with Betsy and get the two of them like hooked up so he'll like take a chill pill.~_

"I'm like sure she's totally fine. Probably having a good time just like Tabby said."

"Then why did Gambit use his powers?" Bobby brought up a good point. Too good of one and everyone got quiet and sullen as we walked away.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"Is it meh, or is it gettin' hot in here?" She was waving her hand in front of her face like a fan stressing her point. I got up and pushed de door t' de car open slightly so dat de air would blow in cooling de car off. It was quickly becoming a beautiful evening. ~_Non, not as beautiful as mon Cherie.~_ I smiled at de t'ought as I turned back t' look at her.

"Is dat better?"

"Yeah, thanks." She leaned back against de crate and sighed.

"Y' know y' coulda just taken dat sweater off. I wouldn't have minded." I gave her a wink as she launched herself at me pushing me dangerously close t' de open door. "Chére dat ain't non way for a femme t' act." 

"Well, Ah honestly don't give a shit." She had nearly tossed me out of de car before I had gotten my bo staff out and used it t' keep myself from falling out completely. She planted her foot on my chest pushing against me as I tried to pull myself back in.

"Point taken, now here's mine. Pull me in or I blow dis boxcar right of de tracks."1 I charged de entire boxcar so dat we were engulfed in flaming pink kinetic energy. She rolled her eyes as she pulled me back in.

"Ya crazy enough ta do it."2 She sat back down on the floor of de car as I sat above her on a crate. I pulled out a deck of cars and started a game of solitaire. "Ya ever quit playin' with those cards?"

"Non, dey remind me of y'."

"Yeah how's that?" I shuffled de deck until I found de Queen of Diamonds and held it up for her t' see.

"Y' as a hard as a rock sometimes, Chére." She rolled her eyes as I flipped t'rough de deck again until I found de Queen of Spades. "But y' as regal as de come t'." 'Again I shuffled t'rough de deck until I found de Queen of Clubs which I showed her as well. "And dis one is 'cause y' insist on clubbing me so much." She smiled as I pulled out de Queen of Hearts. "But y' always be de queen of dis poor Cajun's heart." She rolled her eyes and den closed dem. After a few minutes she was fast asleep. I sat dere watching her much like I had before when she'd been in de Med Lab, so peaceful. I shook my head trying t' make dose t'oughts go away. ~_Get it t'get'er homme, y' gonna go soft. Remember y' coming down here for a reason.~_ I shrugged off my trench coat and wrapped it 'round her shoulders. I crouched down next t' her as I tucked it in 'round her. She made a small noise as she moved in her sleep an' moved her head ont' my shoulder. ~_Guess, I won't be going anywhere.~_ I put an arm 'round her shoulder as I sat dere watching her sleep.

* * *

****

COLOSSUS

"Like I'm coming with you and there's like nothing you can do to stop me."

"Half-Pint all I have to do is say no and you'll be staying right where you are." Kitty was doing her best to glare down Logan but that seemed to be an impossible task for someone like her. Logan simply rolled his eyes and walked away to board the Velocity.

"But Mister Logan, she's like my best friend." He ignored her as he boarded. "Petey, help me out a little." She was practically on her knees begging as I watched Wolverine step onto the Velocity and out of sight.

"I do not think they are going to listen to me either."

"You could at least try. Think of Rogue! Think of Remy, he's your friend and Mister Logan'll like tear him apart in a second flat if no one tries to stop him." I sighed knowing she was right. I stepped onto the Velocity to make one last plea for her.

"What do you think you're doing, Russian?"

"I think you should allow us to go. We are their friends." Storm seemed to have a change of heart and motioned for Wolverine to back down. Kitty quickly boarded and sat down buckling herself in before he could change his mind.

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Anything with a super script (which I hope works) number above it is pulled straight from the episode so don't anyone start thinking that I'm taking credit for stuff that isn't mine. These lines are just to good not to use. That applies to the following chapters as well. Well, I just realized I forgot to say this again. I don't own any of the characters, but bless Marval for making them so I could write about them.


	20. Mardi Gras & Reabsorption

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

* * *

****

ROGUE

"Ah always loved Mardi Gras. No matter who you are, you fit in."1 We'd finally gotten ta N' Awlins an' were walkin' through the French Quarter. We were walkin' side by side an' for some reason Remy looked nervous.

"First time I been here wit' out working."2 Ah glared at him an' grabbed his hand which was reachin' inta one of his pockets ta reveal a wallet he had stolen.

"Ya Swamp Rat! What ya do that for?" He looked at meh askance tryin' ta play innocent. Ah turned 'round an' ran after the man he'd stolen it from. "Hey mister! Ah think ya dropped this." Ah tossed the wallet back ta him as he looked surprised. Remy stood where Ah'd left him lookin' slightly confused. "It's called a good deed, incase ya were wonderin'." He shook his head.

"Y' always were de good une."

"Ah am not a goody to shoo if that's what ya gettin' at."

"Non, I never said dat!" I playfully elbowed him as Ah looked at the people 'round us dressed in crazy costumes. 

"Hungry? 'Cause dat jazz club right dere has de best jumbalaya."3 He led meh inta a small jazz club an' ta a back table. He waved the waiter over an' ordered for the both of us.

"Is there a reason ya chose the back table?" I looked at him while he cocked his head ta the side an' tried ta give meh an innocent look.

"De food always tastes better back here." He leaned forward so that he was mere inches from mah face. "But den dat might be because of de pretty femme wit' me."

"Ah guess ya've had other dates here then." Ah leaned back an' rested mah chin on mah hands as his face twisted inta confustion.

"Non, non, non. Y' got it all wrong, dat ain't what I meant." He waved his hands as if ta prove his point as Ah rolled mah eyes. His attention was drawn away from meh as he spotted somethin' behind meh. ~_Probably some pretty waitress.~_ Ah turned ta see four guys stormin' straight at us. ~_This ain't lookin' so good.~_ One of them roughly grabbed meh by mah shoulders an' yanked meh up from mah seat. Another did the same ta Remy as he practically spit at the third guy. "Julien, what y' doing here?" 

"If it ain't de infamous Remy LeBeau. Dis just saves me de trouble of hunting y' down."4 Ah stared from one ta the other tryin' ta understand what in the world was goin' on. Remy scowled as he tossed the goon over his shoulder sendin' him flyin' inta another table. Ah did the same with similar results. He reached inta his trench coat an' pulled out his bo staff extendin' it ta its full length. The one he'd called Julien tried ta tackle Remy but Remy fended him off sendin' him flyin' as well as Ah kicked the feet out from underneath the last guy. 

"Borrow this?"5 This Julien guy didn't seem likely ta give up anytime soon, so Ah grabbed Remy's bo staff an' sent him flyin' through the door of the club. Remy waltzed over ta the door an' leaned on the frame very macho like as Ah handed him his staff back. "Well, that was fun."

"Oui, makes me wish everyday was Mardi Gras." His voice was drippin' with sarcasm as one of the three goons tackled him ta the ground. Ah delivered a flyin' kick at him sendin' him flyin' away from Remy. Once he stood up again, Remy charged a nearby parkin' meter sendin' coins flyin' everywhere as Julien tried ta tackle him again succeedin' in pinnin' him ta the wall. ~_Damn, what's with this guy?~_ Ah peeled off mah glove an' touched the back of his neck while he was bringin' his arm back ta punch Remy. He collapsed ta the ground leavin' a very shocked Remy standin' there. He blinked a few times then grabbed the beads 'round mah neck chargin' them as he threw them back at the three goons who were stupidly tryin' ta fight still. "Let's get going." He grabbed mah wrist an' dragged meh 'round a corner while Ah clutched mah head tryin' ta figure out what Ah'd seen in Julien's memories.

"Tell meh what's goin' on. Ah saw that those creeps, the Boudreaux, have ya father locked up. Why didn't ya tell meh that. Why didn't ya tell meh there was a rivalin' Assassins' Guild? An' why didn't ya tell meh ya tried ta kill that guy before? Is that why ya didn't want ta think 'bout N' Awlins before? Why didn't ya tell meh anythin'?" Ah had a thousand questions that were all gonna go unanswered.

"You didn't need anymore problems Chére. Besides, I can handle it on my own." He turned an' walked away from meh leavin' meh ta stand there on the crowded streets alone.

* * *

****

MULTIPLE

~_This is the last time I ever fly second class.~_ I sighed as I tried to move a little in the storage cabinet in the Velocity. ~_This was a really dumb idea.~_ Suddenly the door opened as Kitty stared in at me. "Like what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to help Roguey." I heard Logan growl something from the cockpit as Kitty offered me a hand to get out.

"Like you know you're in like so much trouble when we get back."

"It'll be worth it." I smiled at her as she rolled her eyes and sat back down next to Piotr.

"Squirt, next time you want to come along on a mission ask someone first."

"Sorry." I hung my head as I sat down. It usually worked up some sympathy but I honestly don't believe Logan's capable of that. He surprised me though as he sighed and went back to his conversation with the professor over a com link.

"So what does Charles have to say?" Storm turned her attention away from the controls as she looked to Logan.

"Other than the fact that we had a stowaway, she and Gambo have been using their powers enabling him to locate them somewhere in the French Quarter. This isn't good if she's using her powers."

"Like it's the middle of Mardi Gras! We'll like never find them down there." Kitty sounded exasperated as she stared out the window at the festivities going on below us.

* * *

"Look at all of this!" I turned in all directions staring at all the people in their costumes. I was a little worried though that we would stand out since Piotr was in his armored form but it seemed that people thought it was a costume.

"Great tin man costume!"

"Err…thank you, I think." He looked confused to his comparison to the tin man from the 'Wizard of Oz' so I proceeded to explain it to him.

"The tin man is from the 'Wizard of Oz'. It's a classic! You'll have to watch it sometime…" I noticed a familiar trench coat turning away from us and for a moment almost thought it was Remy but realized I must be mistaken since he'd would've been with Roguey.

"Like did you see them, Jamie?"

"Nope. Didn't see anything." I shrugged as we kept walking down the street in the opposite direction as the Remy look alike.

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I turned de corner only t' turn 'round and peer back t' make sure she would follow. ~_Doesn't do me any good unless she decides t' come 'long.~_ "That's right, Cherie, come on."6 She turned as if t' walk away but turned yet 'gain t' come t'wards de corner and follow me. ~_Mon Dieu, at least somet'ing's going right.~_ As I turned t' keep walking I saw Piotr up 'head of me wit' Kitty and de li'l squirt, Jamie. ~_Merde, I take dat back.~_ I whipped back 'round before dey saw me t' nearly run Rogue over. I grabbed her by de elbow and shoulder pulling her int' an alley before de ot'ers saw us.

"What do ya think ya doin'?"

"Shh…I t'ink dey're followin' us." She blinked a few times before talking again as I watched the alley opening hoping not t' see any X-suits walking by.

"Ah think Ah know where they've got ya father. They're keepin' him in the Blood Moon Bayou."

"T'anks Chére." I kissed her forehead and made t' leave 'gain.

"Ya ain't goin' nowhere without meh. They've got a lot of defenses an' ya'll never make it without meh." She crossed her arms over her chest as if t' say dat was final, non more arguments.

"Non argument dere. But if y' right, it's gonna be dangerous."

"Since when has a li'l danger ever stopped meh?" She gave me a sly smile as we turned t' leave de city streets behind for de swamps. I leaned over and spoke int' her ear wit' a husky voice.

"I always did like de adventurous type." She elbowed me hard in de ribs and kept walking. "What was dat for?"

"Ah ain't some girl ya can just stereotype so don't even try." She glared at me as we kept getting fart'er and fart'er away from de festivities.

"Dose kind are even better." I received anot'er sharp jab dat made me wince at de pain. "Y' do realize dere's going t' be a bruise dere now."

"Good, maybe then ya'll quit talkin' ta meh like that."

* * *

At de edge of de swamp I found a boat and raft tied up. I untied dem bot' retying de raft t' de back of de boat. ~_If she's right 'bout deir defenses, we'll be needing dis.~_ She climbed int' de stern of de motor boat and gave me directions t' steer 'round de water mines.

"Veer left an' under those roots." She pointed out where she meant so dat I clearly understood. I pulled some confetti from de parades and charged it so dat it provided a li'l light over de water. It illuminated de water mine dat I'd just steered 'round as I watched her leaning forward in de boat her face fixed in concentration. ~_For God's sake, concentrate!~_ "Ah said under the roots! Ya tryin' ta get us killed?" I quickly steered de boat back t' her planned pat' as I shook my head. ~_Concentrate!~_ I could clearly see de mansion of de Boudreaux.

"Chére, get int' de raft now." She did it wit'out questioning me as I abandoned the motor boat as well. Just as I used my powers t' burn t'rough de rope attaching de two de motor boat blew int' a million pieces. "Dat was a li'l t' close for comfort." I pulled out my bo staff and used it as an oar t' send us closer t' de dock. Marie leaned back on her elbows in de raft looking slightly edgy. "Y' okay?"

"How many times do Ah have ta say 'yes'?"

"Non more." I tried smiling at her but suddenly found it difficult. ~_How could y' be using y' girlfriend like dis? Y' say y' worried 'bout her den y' drag her int' all dis.~_ She climbed out of de raft and ont' de dock as I followed her. We quickly made our way down it as she directed me when t' start and stop so dat we weren't caught by security cameras. ~_If Julien was willing t' blow us t' pieces, he wouldn't worry 'bout shooting us down eit'er.~_ She led me t' behind a tree where I turned t' look back at de mansion for a way in wit'out needing t' knock out t' many guards. Suddenly I felt myself falling and rolling down a hill.

"Get down!"7 she hissed. We rolled several times before stopping at de bottom. When I went t' stand back up my hand brushed her cheek and I felt dat all t' familiar feeling of blacking out. ~_Dis ain't good…~_

I woke back up ta her sitting on my chest grabbing at my collar. "How dare ya?"8

"What happened?"9 I stared up at her as she gave me a murderous glare. "Musta been sitting still for t' long for y' t' absorb me…" She pushed me back down t' de ground as she stood up crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ya thoughts are in mah head. I know everythin'. Ya played meh. Ya knew ya'd run inta the Boudreaux at the jazz club, ya knew they'd come after ya an' ya knew Ah'd use mah powers ta help ya 'cause ya wanted meh ta absorb information."10 A single tear fell down her cheek as she turned her back on me.

"Chére, vous plaît (A/N: please), let me explain."

"This whole time we've been datin', ya've just been waitin' for a chance ta use meh haven't ya?"

"Non, non, non. Je m'excuse (A/N: I'm sorry) y' t'ink dat but it ain't true. I love y' chére and dat is de trut'."

"Ah don't even know ya anymore. Ah'm just so pissed that ya used meh just like everyone else does. 'Hey everybody, it's Rogue. She's such a fucking pushover, let's use her.'"

"Non…" Tears were freely falling now. ~_Merde, y' really know how t' get de girl don't y'?~_ "My fat'er's life was at stake."11

"An' that makes it all the better." She slowly walked away int' the fog and out of sight.

* * *

****

ROGUE

~_Ah can't believe him! How dare he use meh like that. Ah was such a fool ta think Ah was any different from all those other girls he gets ta swoon over him.~_ Ah had stormed off an' sat down next ta the water tryin' ta figure out what Ah was gonna do next. ~_Ah'm stuck in N' Awlins with no way of gettin' back home. Stupid Swamp Rat!~_

~"Y' wound me real bad, Chére."~

~Ah wounded ya! Ya led meh 'round for eight months just waitin' 'til the time was right ta use meh.~

~"Non, non, non! Don't y' ever listen t' me?"~

~Why should Ah listen ta a liar?~

~"Oui, dat's good advice, but I ain't lying t' y' and never have."~

"Ya so sick, ya lie ta yaself.~ Out of the corner of mah eye Ah saw a hand placed on mah shoulder. "Get off meh, Swamp Rat."

"Non, not until y' listen t' me." Ah rolled mah eyes as psyche Remy sat down next ta meh. He looked perfectly relaxed as he stretched his long legs out an' leaned back on his elbows. "Y' know I trust y' if I brought y' down here. I wouldn't lie t' y'." He gave a look full of sadness that made meh wish Ah could just wipe him straight outta mah head.

"Ya trusted meh ta get ya outta ya scrapes."

"And y' be breaking dat trust if y' leave him now." Ah stared at him as he shrugged his shoulders an' faded away. ~_Remy!~_ No answer came as Ah stood up an' faced the mansion that stood forbiddingly over the swamp. ~_Ah can't believe Ah'm actually gonna do this.~_

~"I knew I could count on y'.~

~Shut up, while ya still 'head.~

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

He he. So cruel making you wait 'til next chapter for all the real action. Muahahahahaha. Well, since Kurt's in a coma and at Muir Island, I decided to send Kitty, Piotr, Jamie, Logan, and Storm to the rescue. Yep, that's right no Scott. I'm starting to not like the character I've created for him—such a snob, and how could anyone possibly hate Remy. Who cares if he just sent the X-Men to their greatest defeat? 

Oh, FYI—Remy's psyche isn't doubled or anything, simply gets an update. Does that make sense? I'm not sure what happens in other plot lines or anything when Rogue absorbs someone a second time, so that's my way of putting it.

Oh, to explain Rogue reabsorbing Remy even though his powers should overcome hers: Remy was sitting still in a boat for a really long time so he wasn't able to pick up extra kinetic energy for his field by moving so in my mind the field diminishes leaving him vulnerable. Had to come up with something…even if it is a little lame.


	21. BitterSweet Goodbye

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

* * *

****

GAMBIT

I stealthily crept int' de mansion t'rough a window and passed by de kitchen. I stopped and walked in t' pick up a can of soda. ~_Rolling bombs always make for such a nice entrance.~_ I came t' de end of de hall, charged de can and rolled it t'wards de goons guarding de room holding mon fat'er. One of dem stopped de can wit' his foot causing it t' explode and knocking dem out as de crashed int' de wall. I rounded de corner and opened de door now unguarded t' find Jean-Luc tied t' a chair. "Remy what are y' doing here?"1 He honestly looked surprised t' see me as I charged de ropes binding him causing dem t' fall away.

"Been asking myself dat very question."2 I brushed de topic off as I turned back t' de door. When he didn't follow me I looked back t' see him eyeing de room up greedily.

"Dis is de best chance we'll have for a long time t' raid dis place." I rolled my eyes as I turned back t' de door t' leave. 

"Y' don't need me for dat."3 

"No I don't, but I do need y' powers."4 I leaned 'gainst de door frame in disgust.

"I was right. Not'ing has changed."5 I walked t'rough de door wit' mon fat'er reluctantly following t' face Julien and his fat'er, Marius. ~_Merde, mon luck seems t' be running out on me t'night.~_

"Well, what do we have here?" Julien pulled some kind of laser weapon t' his shoulder t' fire right in our faces. ~_Mon Dieu, dey aren't de assassins for not'ing, and t' t'ink dis is mon fat'er and brot'er in law!~_ Surprisingly, dey bot' collapsed t' de ground wit' Rogue standing behind deir unconscious bodies.

"Let's get outta here!" She turned down a corridor as Jean-Luc stared in amazement.

"Y' mean she did all dat wit' de touch of a finger?"6 I rolled mon eyes as I quickly followed her. 

"What made y' come back?"

"Ah have this crazy Cajun in mah head who decided it was his turn ta be mah conscience." We reached de end of de hall t' be greeted by lasers shooting at us. "Come on, the exit's this way." She turned and headed down anot'er hall away from de shooting.

"How'd she know?"7 Mon fat'er looked incredulous t' de fact dat Marie knew how t' get us outta dere.

"Trust me, she knows."8 She led us down corridor after corridor 'til we were standing at de front hall were we found even more goons firing laser weapons. ~_Dis ain't good.~_ I watched as de door began t' pull at its hinges and a strong gust of wind pulled de goons out de door and int' de swamp. I caught Rogue by de elbows as she began t' fall. She looked up at me and gave me a grateful grin as she got back t' her feet. As we went outside we could see de damage de X-Men were doing.

"Meet mah family."9 She grinned at mon astonished fat'er as we ran down de dock t' 'borrow' a boat.

* * *

****

SHADOWCAT

I watched as Storm sucked a bunch of goons straight outta the front door and patiently waited for the guy on the roof t' move a little further over. As he moved to start firing on Rogue and Remy I phased up and grabbed his gun away from him. "Like, I think I'll take that." I phased back down through the building as he stared at the place I had been in shock.

As I phased down I stopped on the second level to grab Jamie. He multiplied and quickly kicked each of the shooters in the back of the knees causing them all to drop their weapons. "Like nice move, little guy." He grinned as he grabbed my hand and we phased down to the ground. As we touched down I saw Mister Logan tear the columns supporting the balcony we'd just been on causing it to collapse with all the goons on it.

"Ground floor--hardware, toys, and chaos." I rolled my eyes at Jamie's goofy comment as we dashed towards a boat. ~_Like only Jamie could be trying to get a laugh at a time like this.~_I could already see Remy and Rogue taking off with a third guy as three boats full of the enemy chased them. Piotr started the boat as we jumped in with Logan and took after them as well.

* * *

****

ROGUE

Ah turned 'round for a moment ta see that we were bein' followed by three other boats not includin' the one that had our friends in it. ~_What's Jamie doin' here!~_ "Remy, hurry up! They're gonna catch up."

"Non dey won't." He charged several cards an' tossed 'em over his shoulder hittin' one of the boats. The other boat swerved an' ran aground leavin' the boat that Julien was chasin' us in. ~_Shit, two down, one ta go.~_ Logan finally caught up with us an' sped 'long side us for a while as I directed Remy where the water mines were. He missed all of 'em luckily but Julien pulled out his laser weapon again an' started firin' at us. He missed us but hit our friends' boat causin' 'em ta run inta a tree.

"Kitty!" Ah watched as she walked outta the boat in one piece next ta Jamie. ~_That glance'll just have ta be good enough, 'cause Ah can't afford for us ta run inta a water mine.~_ "Quick, swerve ta the right!" He did as Julien pulled his boat along side ours. He rammed it hard causin' us ta flip an' dumpin' us all inta the water. As Ah sank ta the bottom Ah could see Remy tryin' ta grab for meh but he was driftin' ta far away. Ah kicked mah legs 'til Ah broke the surface gaspin' for air.

"Chére!" He came up a few feet away from meh as Julien came swingin' back 'round. "Get back t' de shore." His voice was urgent an' Ah could see why as two gators came inta the water after us. Ah swam ta the shore 'long side his father for Piotr ta pull meh out.

"Are you alright?" He, Kitty, an' Jamie all looked really worried.

"Yeah, but Ah don't think Remy is." Ah turned back ta watch as Julien circled 'round Remy as he treaded in the water. It made meh nervous but it seemed ta be wardin' the gators off as well. As Julien passed by him 'gain, Remy reached out an' brushed his hand 'long side the boat chargin' it. Julien saw his boat take on a nice pink glow an' bailed out landin' feet away from him.

Storm created another spinnin' whirlwind that dragged Julien up inta the air while Remy made a beeline for the shore. He had just collapsed onta the bank when Logan grabbed his collar an' yanked him up. He pinned him against a tree an' held his claws inches from his face. "You've had it, bub."10

"Logan stop! Please leave him alone."11 He turned ta look at meh as he retracted his claws lettin' Remy fall back ta the ground. "He didn't do anythin' wrong."

"He kidnapped you for one, dragged you into a gang war, and nearly got you killed. Somehow I don't see that as doing nothing wrong." He was glarin' at meh but Ah ignored him as Ah watched Remy wring the water out of his trench coat.

"Chére."

"Don't. Ya just did the wrong thin' for the right reason."12 Ah looked straight at him in the eyes for a minute before turnin' away.

"Y' realize I have t' stay." Ah paused an' didn't move for a moment as he walked up behind meh putting his chin on mah shoulder.

"Ah could honestly care less what ya do."

"Sure y' don't."13 ~_He's right, Ah don't want him ta go, Ah don't want ta leave him here while Ah go back.~_ Ah blinked back the tears as Ah started ta walk again.

"Well, Ah better get back home since everyone thinks Ah've been kidnapped. Wonder what gave 'em that impression."

"Guess dey got mon note." He grabbed mah hand an' Ah turned ta face him one last time. That was probably the most difficult thin' Ah ever had ta do. "You will be fine, Cherie. Y've got people watching over y'."14 (A/N: My favorite line of all!) He turned away leavin' meh 'lone as Jamie came up ta meh.

"Are you okay Roguey?" Ah looked down in mah hand ta see the Queen of Hearts. ~_"But y' always be de queen of dis poor Cajun's heart."~_

~Stop it, Ah already feel like cryin'.~

"Ah think Ah'll be okay." Ah gave him a weak smile as Ah put an arm 'round his shoulder an' walked away with mah family.

"We were all like so worried about you!"

"Ah'm sorry Kitty. Ah guess Ah didn't think anyone would miss meh that much."

"Roguey, of course we missed you! Who else would talk to me?" Jamie's innocence made meh want ta start ballin' right then an' there. Ah glanced over mah shoulder one last time ta watch him walk away with his father. Ah softly whispered so that no one could hear meh.

"The answer's 'yes'." (A/N: If you have no clue go back to 'Mysterious Kidnapping to where they're talking on the train about him being cheesy.)

* * *

****

GAMBIT

"Remy hopes y' happy."

"Why wouldn't I be happy t' have my son back? We're back t' being de greatest team in N' Awlins now. Must have been some fun t' keep y' in New York for so long." In a fat'erly way he put an arm 'round my shoulder as we walked away from Blood Moon Bayou. ~_Why'd I give Rogue up for dis? Why'd I decide t' come back t' de guild after all dis.~_

"Mostly working." Mon t'oughts kept drifting back t' Marie. ~_I used her like dat but still she didn't seem all dat mad. She kept Logan from dicing me and using me in a gumbo and almost seemed t' forgive me. Keyword—almost.~_

"My son, all work and no play? Dat doesn't sound right." I sighed. He'd never believe dat I had finally fallen for one girl and had quit playing wit' every girl I met's heart. "Must have finally realized dat y' a married man now." I groaned at de t'ought of Bella Donna. ~_Merde, not only am I giving up on Marie, I'm going back t' a hopeless marriage!~_

"Remy don't t'ink it's going t' work out for us. Her fat'er and brot'er just tried t' kill me and y'." Mon fat'er shook his head in disagreement.

"Y' know how dis works, Remy. Dis marriage of y's has t' work for de happiness of de two guilds."

"Non pressure dere." He laughed, de homme laughed at me!

"Y' always did have a sense of humor." He slapped me on de back as if I had been joking.

"I'm not joking." I was practically growling at him under mon breat' but he completely ignored me.

"Y' Tante Mattie'll be glad t' see y' 'gain." ~_Tante Mattie, de poor soul having t' put up wit' me.~_

"Y' mean she still want's t' deal wit' me?"

"Yeah, surprisingly she still has a soft spot for 'le diable blanc'." ~_All he cares 'bout are mon powers, not'ing else, so why did I agree t' stay?~_ I shook my head in self disgust as I walked away from everyt'ing dat had ever meant anyt'ing t' me in my entire life.

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry 'bout the short chapters but it's a three for one deal with having to wait on me so long. What two days this time? Work sucks, keeps me away from the internet connection.

Be de be de be de that's all folks! I know I ended it on a really sad note but check out the sneak peak. What do you call a series with four stories to it? A quadrilogy? Don't know don't care, but that's what I'm going to have.

****

Sukuru Cherry Blossoms: When did you see Remy with his arm around Rogue?!?!?!?!?! I must know so I know where to watch over and over on my tape!


	22. Check Out The Sequel

(A/N: Well, that was it for New Roomates in Past Thieves, but I do have a fourth one coming out in my little series, that isn't so little anymore. I'm calling it 'Distance Heals All Wounds' so check it out when I finally get it going. Well, as always here's the sneak peak.)

* * *

FYI:

~_Personal Thoughts~_

~"Inner Voices"~

ESP

%The Written Word%

[Flashback]

"Normal Conversation (Duh)"

* Com Link or Telephone *

* * *

****

ROGUE

Ah wandered the halls of the institute aimlessly tryin' ta find somethin' ta do. Not even the younger students were causin' complete an' total chaos on a Friday night since most of 'em had gone ta a movie or the mall or somethin'. Ah didn't really pay attention ta where people were goin' anymore. Ah found mah way inta the livin' room ta find Jamie an' Sarah playin' PS2. She was lookin' frustrated as Jamie tried explainin' the game ta her.

"It's like this. You hit the 'A' button when you want to punch and the 'B' button when you want to kick…" He looked up an' saw meh standin' behind the couch simply watchin' 'em. "Hey Roguey! You want to play with us."

"Ah don't think so. Ah ain't ta good at those thin's." He shrugged as he restarted the game only for Sarah ta lose ta him once more.

"I'm not getting this." She was pouting as she went back ta studyin' the controller.

"Um…Roguey, do you think you could give us a ride to school tomorrow? You see, it's Sarah's first day and that way she doesn't have to worry about the bus, and besides, you're way cooler to ride with than Scott." Ah grinned at the comment 'bout Scott as Ah nodded.

"Sure, Ah ain't got nothin' better ta do. Just make sure ya on time. Ah got a big test first thin' in AP History tamorrow." Ah tousled his hair as Ah went ta leave ta see if Ah could find anyone else when Sarah piped up.

"Do you miss him?" Ah spun 'round in surprise ta face the small girl.

"Miss who?"

"Remy, he was your boyfriend, right?" It had been a week since we'd left N' Awlins an' Ah'd spent every wakin' hour tryin' ta push him ta the farthest corner of mah mind. It hadn't worked ta well considerin' he was literally in mah head.

"No, Ah don't." Ah angrily turned an' left the room. ~_Ah shouldn't have acted like that. She didn't mean anythin' by it.~_

~"Admit it Chére, y' miss Remy."~

~No, Ah don't miss that slime ball of a Swamp Rat.~

~"Didn't sound t' convincing t' me."~

~Just shut up.~ Ah could sense him shruggin' at meh from inside mah head as Ah stormed up the stairs.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Ah turned ta see that Ah'd nearly knocked over Amara on her way out.

"Sorry, Ah didn't see ya."

"You haven't seen much of anythin' for a week now. Why don't you just call him and confess your undying love already?" Ah couldn't stand her smart mouth right then an' felt like whalin' at her if it hadn't been for Bobby grabbin' her wrist an' pullin' her out the door while noddin' at meh apologetically. ~_Stupid li'l twitty girl. Why Ah oughtta…~_

~"I do not think that is a good idea, Rogue."~

~Grr…who asked ya, Russian?~ Ah kept stormin' down the hall until Ah reached the room that Remy used ta have. Ah curiously peered in ta see Piotr packin' stuff inta a box.

"Goin' somewhere Petey?" He turned 'round an' looked at meh surprised.

"No, I am not going anywhere."

"Well, that's good, 'cause Ah don't think Ah'd be able ta deal with Kitty's moaning." Ah gave him a small grin as he carefully folded up another t-shirt an' put it inta the box. Ah instantly recognized it as one of Remy's--a black tee with flamin' aces on it. "That's Remy's stuff isn't it?" He simply placed the t-shirt inta the box as answer. 

"The professor asked that we send his belongings on to him in New Orleans." Ah nodded as Ah watched him fold another article of clothin' an' place it in with the others.

"Um…do ya think Ah could finish up for ya?" He glanced up at meh an' his face was filled with concern. "Ah ain't gonna blow it up or anythin'. Ah…Ah just want ta be able ta tell mahself that it's real." He nodded in understandin' an' as he passed meh ta leave he put his hand on mah shoulder. He paused a second before talkin' ta meh though an' still seemed unsure of what ta say.

"I…I will keep John out of your way."

"Thanks, Ah appreciate that." He left the room leavin' meh alone with Remy's belongin's. ~_Well, this is it. Ah let the real thin' go so now Ah might as well let his stuff go as well.~_

~"Chére, y' don't have t' do dis…"~

~Yes, Ah do.~ Ah slowly finished packin' the rest of his clothes inta the box an' turned ta the top of his dresser that was littered with spare decks of cards, a couple cds, homework assignments an' a single picture. Ah picked up the picture in its frame an' stared at it longingly. It was a picture of Remy holdin' meh 'round the waist as he leaned over mah shoulder gently kissin' meh on the cheek. Ah was clearly blushin' a bright scarlet red. ~_Ah can't keep tellin' mahself that Ah don't miss him. He was the only person who ever took a chance on meh an' mah powers. But do Ah really love him or just the fact that he can touch meh?~_ Ah placed the picture on the top of the clothes as Ah turned back ta his dresser ta dump in the multiple decks of cards. Ah then sifted through all the papers dumpin' out all the homework that he'd never be back ta finish. As Ah sorted Ah came across a sheet that simply had a bunch of scrawled handwritin' on it as if he was tryin' ta decide what ta write. Most of it was crossed out except for the last part.

%Rogue is with me. Don't worry about her because I'm taking good care of her. When she comes back, please don't blame her for ever leaving.

Believe me when I say, I love Rogue and won't hurt her. When she comes back, don't blame her for what happened. She had nothing to do with this choice of mine. (A/N: Hopefully the last two paragraphs are striked out. If they're not, pretend they are.)

I've taken Rogue with me. Don't try and follow and please don't blame her. She had nothing to do with anything and this was all my decision. I promise I won't hurt her so please don't worry about her.%

~_Ah guess that was the kidnappin' note they found. Silly, silly, boy.~_

~"Just didn't want y' t' get in trouble."~

~Ya shoulda been worryin' more 'bout yaself.~ Ah trashed this sheet of paper with the others as Ah kept siftin' through stuff. Ah found his sketch book an' curiosity got the best of meh as Ah flipped through lookin' at the pictures inside. One was for the water drawin' that seemed like it had been assigned ages ago. On the next page was a sketch of meh from the side profile as Ah was bent down over somethin'--probably somethin' he did in art class while Ah was sittin' next ta him. Ah came across a stack of cds an' started ta pack those away as well as Ah came across the one Ah'd given him for Christmas. The booklet Ah'd made was beginnin' ta tear at the creases from bein' looked at so much an' made me want ta cry. Ah blinked back the tears though as Ah tossed it in with the others. ~_He actually liked it.~_

~"Of course, I did. Y' did give it t' me."~

~Could ya possibly shut up an' just leave meh ta mah misery?~

~"Non, y' much more beautiful when y' blush like in dat picture."~

~Keep it up an' Ah'll smash the picture an' he'll never get it.~

~"Y' wouldn't!"~ Ah grinned as Ah pulled the picture back out threateningly. ~_"Chére, don't!"~_

~Ya such a baby sometimes.~ Ah felt him heave a sigh of relief as Ah put the picture back inta the box. Ah pulled out some tape ta close it up but then thought twice about it. Ah went over ta Piotr's desk an' pulled out a notepad an' a pen an' collapsed on Remy's bed ta start writin'.

%Dear Remy,%

~_Now what do Ah tell him?~_

~"Dat y' love him and want him t' come back so y' can cover him in kisses and…"~

~Finish that though an' ya as good as dead.~

* * *

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Well, what do you think? Most of this story, at least the beginning is going to be letter writing. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget it's 'Distance Heals All Wounds.


End file.
